Shadows of the Branded
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: The tale of the Saint-King and his Queen is known across the lands, finding more eager listeners as each day passes. But the tale does not mention their shadows, the children blessed, and cursed, with the ability to see the future, who remained with their king and queen as destiny led the world to madness and ended the Age of Gods forever. This is their story. (FE15 novelization)
1. Prologue) Year 394

Prologue) Year 394

 _Corona_

* * *

 _Two young children happily reading and talking by the fire… they talk of Mila and Duma and how they will always be together… but then the scene changes. It changes to the girl, now a young woman, sitting alone in a bed, gasping from a nightmare as moonlight streams through a window. It changes to the boy, now a young man dressed in blue armor, standing in front of an army with blue flags flapping proudly in the wind. It changes back to the girl, still alone in bed, sobbing over something._

 _Then the scene changes entirely, to a young man and woman, a loving couple, dancing to some music only they could hear. The young man, dressed in black, smiles fondly at the woman with white flower pins in her light blue hair, and then they spin away from each other. The scene then returns to the battlefield with the boy in blue armor, rallying the troops and the troops cheering back._

 _The scene jumps to a woman of unearthly beauty, her face twisted into a mad snarl, her pupils turning into slits as she prepares a spell. An older man, gold crown glittering against white hair, face lined with sorrow and resolution, brings up a sword shimmering with quiet light, as if the sword alone was enough protection. Light fills the entire room..._

 _Then the scene returns to the boy in blue armor, charging forward with the soldiers. On the other side, there is the young man in black, astride a horse, with a young man in green next to him. He yells something to his own soldiers and they charge as well, all of the soldiers meeting in a brutal, bloody assault. The scene jumps to an empty graveyard, with graves as far as the eye can see, the ground parched and cracking, unable to support the dying, gnarled trees. The boy in blue armor is there, staring at it all in horror._

 _Then the boy in blue armor is fighting again, in a castle covered with snow, against the man with the gold crown. They fight brutally, the man dominating and preparing a final strike… but then the scene abruptly shifts to the girl, now in white armor and dress, jumping excitedly in a room with sunlight instead of crying in a room with moonlight. She rushes up a staircase, so quickly she almost falls, with a bright smile on her face, a smile that says as she reaches a balcony lit up by the setting sun, with a figure against the railing._

 _Then it's back to night, and a knight rides alone across a road. Masked, but wearing white like the girl and sharing the same hair color. He rides to the edge of the path and looks out over a city in the distance, candlelight making it sparkle. But then the peaceful scene shifts to the young men in black and green as they charge forward with their weapons, back to the battle. It jumps back to the unearthly mad beauty preparing her spell again, and to the man with the gold crown who stabs the stone ground hard enough to crack it. It shifts to a man with purple skin and demonic eyes, laughing and praising something…_

 _Too many flashes. Too many scenes. A crying girl wreathed in flames, reaching out… the girl in white screaming in despair… the man in black and the man in green staring at something… two figures with their swords through each other's guts… the boy in blue holding a hilt shining gold… gold light swirling above a fossilized creature's head… the boy in blue screaming as he cradles the girl in white… the boy in black laughing-mad as he cradles the girl with white flower pins while a black and purple flame burns around him… the girl in white standing calmly before jerking up and moving about like a puppet on a madman's strings and drawing blade… the boy in blue and the girl in white hugging each other on the balcony at sunset, sitting against a box… The girl in white praying to an idol with a smile before walking off determinedly… A sword of stone lit by a sourceless light, almost sparkling as it waits… waits… waits… waiting in its sheathe, the head of some creature…_

 _And then it all settles on one scene. On two people. The boy in blue and the girl in white. The two figures from earlier, who had run each other through… the blood dripping down as they both collapsed… dead or dying… With the focus came the realization. I know these two. They are older, but I know them. Alm and Celica… dead by each other's hands..._

* * *

I woke with a gasp, shooting up and coughing as I desperately tried to get air into my lungs. Tears pricked my eyes and my back ached, like something had ripped itself out of my skin. Then there was the panic of not recognizing where I was or even what was real and what wasn't. But slowly, _slowly_ , ration clawed through the remains of the Vision and slowly, the panic and aches faded away. I never could decide what was worse with the Visions. The actual Visions, knowing the future, or the pain such Visions brought on my body.

"You're awake." There was only one person I knew who understood such things. Serafina, who was crouched by my bed, watching me like a forlorn kitty. Her name was pretty, and I often wondered if there was a meaning behind it. Halcyon had dubbed me 'Corona' because of the red-gold hair and brown-gold eyes. 'Like the sun,' he had said. It was better than the 'little one' that Mama always called me. 'Corona' was actually a _name_. Of course, that didn't mean Mama hadn't loved me. She'd just known she'd have to leave me far too soon. She'd Seen it. So, she thought someone else should name me instead. "Corona."

"Sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head. Ration might've helped remind me what was real and what wasn't, but it always took a while to get thoughts together. "Still…"

"You had one, didn't you?" Her voice was monotone. "A Vision of the future."

"Yeah." I smiled bitterly. "A pretty far off one too." And we all knew what _that_ meant. No way to change it. Nothing to do but await the inevitable end. The involuntary ones were impossible to change. And I knew it was Alm and Celica in the Vision, meaning that they'd die. Just great. Two of the few people who liked me, and they were fated to die. Mila really was a witch-with-a-b. "Fun, fun."

"I'll make you some tea." Serafina slowly stood up, carefully smoothed out her skirts, and went to the kitchen. To make me a 'proper' tea. A lot about her was 'proper', even now. She was a former noble, once pretty high ranked, though I was sure her family fell on hard times afterwards for the 'sin' of birthing a demonic child with Foresight. When she was in a particularly good mood, she'd talk of her two little sisters. Though the reminder that she had little sisters made me focus on her hair. After a moment, I decided it was the same shade of blue that the girl with flower pins had, in the Vision. Though, Serafina's eyes were green, not blue like the girl's. "What kind?"

"Any." I wasn't picky. The short time I had with Halcyon was nice, but he hadn't exactly been rich enough to be choosy on what he ate. I wondered if he survived or not. Probably not. I'd Seen him bleeding out, after all. "Thankees." I looked around the room I shared with Celica, finally noticing something. "Where's Grandpapa?"

"He went outside the village!" There were random bangs from down the hall. Serafina was climbing up on things again. "He said something troubled him."

"Oh. Great." That wasn't good. Grandpapa didn't have Foresight, but he did have a keen intuition. "Can we have extra sugar in the tea?"

I ended up having to sneak the extra sugar in the tea, because Serafina refused. 'Two spoonfuls is enough,' she always said. Always sounded like she was repeating something she was told. But she was bad at noticing when I was sneaky, so I got four or five spoonfuls instead without her knowing~! However, as we drank our tea, I heard Faye calling for Alm, with Gray, Tobin, and Kliff grumbling about something. Probably how much time Alm spent with Celica. That wasn't fun. Them complaining, I mean.

"Celica had a nightmare and woke up early, so Alm took her out to the meadow," Serafina explained, sipping her tea. She held the teacup weirdly, holding the handle pinched between her fingers with her pinky raised slightly, instead of looping her fingers through the handle or resting it in her palm. Celica did the same, which told me Celica was a noble girl, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "It was a bad one."

"Feel bad I didn't wake up then," I replied, taking a big gulp of my own tea. Normally, I did wake up when she had nightmares, but Visions took over everything. I hated them. "So, let's go find them in the meadows."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, if Faye and the others are too awkward to run over and join, that's their problem." We did it all the time, really. At this point, there were just complaining to be complaining. Or something. "And I don't feel like hearing them complaining and whine like babies."

"You can be so mean sometimes." Serafina looked at me disapprovingly. I just rolled my eyes. "But very well. We can head to the meadow, when you're done with your tea."

"Okay!" I took another big gulp and finished it off. And I grinned when she continued to look mildly disapproving. It was fun annoying her, mostly because she'd finally recovered enough _to_ get annoyed. "Let's go, go, go!"

It didn't take long to reach the meadow. It was _just_ on the outskirts of the village, still well within sight of everything. And, sure enough, there were Alm and Celica. Alm had a flower crown on his head, for some reason, and the two were comparing hands, also for some reason. They looked like they were having a serious discussion, and that was no fun. Since I knew they were destined to die super young, I wanted them to have fun. Besides, Serafina and I were unofficially Alm's annoying sisters, and I took that job _very_ seriously. Very. Seriously.

"Alm! Celica!" I called, laughing and waving. Both squawked funnily and jumped apart. "Hey!"

"Ah! Corona! Serafina!" Celica replied, smiling sweetly. Alm scowled, no doubt because we interrupted him trying to be serious about something. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's you two always running off on your own!" I grinned to let her know we weren't really mad. "Serafina was sulking."

"I-I was not!" Serafina protested, shaking her head. She looked around worriedly, as she always did when we took one step away from the village. "Though, Faye was."

"Ooo, look at that, Alm! You've four girls all looking for you!" I teased, giggling. Alm's expression blanked, having no idea what I was referring to. He didn't really have an interest in romance and the like. Not like Gray, who had taken to 'flirting'. The adults found it cute. I found it nauseating. "Lucky you~!"

"Corona, remember that you're ten years old like the rest of us."

"Bleh." I stuck my tongue out. "Whatever. I'm just repeating what Kliff's mom says!"

Alm rolled his eyes while Serafina sighed. Celica giggled and started plucking flowers to make more flower crowns. I ignored Alm and Serafina's squawking and focused on her, smiling slightly. Though nightmares remained, Celica really had recovered a lot from her Mysterious Dark And Troubled Past. When she arrived a couple of years ago, she'd just insult us at the best of times, or run with the worst of assumptions. Grandpapa said it was because she was hurting a lot. He had a habit of saving kids from certain death. He did it with Serafina and me too, three years ago. And he hadn't even cared we had Foresight. He was the best, really. All of Ram was. Made me think something back was going to happen. Good things rarely lasted long.

And I was soon proven right. Celica had just completed one more flower crown when we heard a scream. Confused, we ran towards it, though Serafina trailed behind. It took a bit to figure out where the scream came from, but eventually, we found the road out of the village and raced down it. Soon, we came upon a crying Kliff, a scared Gray, a guilty Tobin, and a terrified Faye. I almost called out, but then we saw just why they were all… well, not having fun. There was a group of knights, in fancy armor and on fancier horses, on the road for some no doubt stupid reason. Because knights. Right now, though, they were harassing our friends. One even had a sword drawn and aimed it right at Faye's neck…

"Back off!" Alm snapped, throwing a rock at the knight. It missed completely, but it had been enough to draw the knight's attention. "Get away from them!" Alm glared defiantly. Serafina hid behind a tree, carefully peeking out. Celica stared, ashen faced, completely frozen. I tried to think of why Alm thought this was a smart idea. "You're not stepping one foot in our village!"

"Yeah, they're going to ride instead," I deadpanned as the knight grumbled and growled something. Zofian knights were nothing like Rigel's. Rigel's were disciplined. Zofians did whatever the heck they wanted. "Stupid! They have weapons. Weapons kill people. And now you really made them mad! Stupid! Dummy!"

"Stop with the name-calling!" Alm glared at me. "They're the ones wrong!"

"And they have power. We're stupid kids." And that meant we were dead. Or worse. There was always worse. "Dummy."

"Someone has clearly neglected to teach these mangy pups some manners," the knight in charge growled, making sense now. He glared at each of us, and then his eyes sharpened suddenly. "You, girl." At first, I thought he was talking to me, but then I turned and saw he was staring at Celica. "Let me see your face." I threw myself in front of Celica to block him, but the knight simply cackled, amused. "By the gods, it _is_ her…!" He dismounted and walked towards us. I wrapped my arms around Celica protectively, and felt her tremble. This was bad. "What a lovely prize for…"

"Stay away!" Alm, however, decided to continue being a stupid boy. And punch the knight. Right in the balls. "You're not laying one hand on any of them!" he snapped. Because he was stupid and thought little kids could stop knights. "You-!"

"You will stave off your death sentences no longer!" The knight backhanded Alm, hard enough to actually knock out one of his baby teeth. "The Mother can't save you now, boy!"

Someone screamed. I thought it was Celica. It could've been any of the others. I wasn't sure. All I knew, for a split-second, was that the knight swung his sword at Alm, clearly intending to kill him. But then there was a loud 'clang' and it took a couple of blinks to realize Grandpapa was finally back and he'd blocked the sword with his lance. He'd returned, out of nowhere, just in time… just in time…!

"Mycen!" the knight breathed. "What are you…?" But then he smirked. "Ah, but I think I know." His eyes darted over to Celica and me before returning to Grandpapa. "Well, now we can finish up what we started in the flames, old man."

"Slayde, the day you finish anything without running is the day the sea turns purple," Mycen replied calmly. He was just so incredibly calm. I wanted to cry because… because... "Children, run to the cemetery. Stay there until I come get you."

"You think they can get aw-ACK!" The knight jumped back to avoid being skewered. Grandpapa was fast and took no prisoners. "You…!"

"Run! Now!" And Grandpapa said it in the 'do as I say or else' tone, so all of us ran. We ran and ran and ran. Of course, that didn't stop some of us from talking.

"Is Mycen serious?" Tobin groaned, holding onto Kliff's hand. I held onto Celica's, and kept a worried eye on Serafina. The two were easily our slowest. "The graveyard?"

"Mycen is _always_ serious," Gray grumbled. Still, he helped Faye when she tripped. "It's just he's also crazy. Hiding with a bunch of dead things."

"I know, right?" Tobin groaned. "How are a bunch of children supposed to outrun horses?"

"Might've been better if _someone_ didn't punch a knight!" Gray glared at Alm, but gave Alm some handkerchief to get the blood off his chin. "I can't believe you did that!"

"He was going after Celica and Corona!" Alm protested. Blood dribbled down his cheek as he talked. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, just shut up already," I snapped, annoyed now. Though I was more annoyed because of the panic flooding me. "If we're not quiet, we'll add more bodies to the graves!" Running, running, running… have to run fast because if you were caught, you were worse than dead… that flight from Fear Mountain… I didn't even have to look to know Serafina was remembering the same. "So, find a place to hide! Why were you even near knights? They're all big stupid jerks!" I shook my head. "Someone help Kliff stop crying! They'll find us!"

Someone tried to justify why they were there. Someone else tried to defend Kliff. I was sure. But panic closed my ears to everything but the sounds around us, so I didn't hear any of it. We made it to the graveyard and hid behind some of the larger graves. And then waited. And waited. And waited. And then nearly got killed because Kliff's crying told them where we were, just as I knew it would. So then we were running again, with the knights chasing us. Running over graves, tripping and scraping our legs on the tombstones… all with the knights slowly closing in…!

"R-right!" Serafina suddenly gasped. Her eyes briefly glowed green, a sign that she had actively hunted for the future. The involuntary ones made our eyes glow gold. "We need to head right! Now!" We did so, and just barely avoided some knights who threw _javelins_ at us. "Um… Um…!"

Knowing what she was trying to do, and knowing her panic was making it hard, I reached for that little flutter of power in my heart and let it out just enough to See a split-second ahead. The world was edged in green as I saw knights on our… "Right again!" I ordered, vision clearing from the Vision. They were on our left, so… "We need to head right again!"

Back and forth. Back and forth and back and forth. Serafina and I forced ourselves to see a little bit in the future, wincing as the blood slowly trickled down from using such power. Power always required something in exchange. Often, it was blood. But if blood was enough to keep us safe, to make sure we could keep having fun, then it was an easy price to pay. And at least it was my choice, unlike what life was like with the Faithful.

"There you are, children." Eventually in our running, we ran straight into Grandpapa. He had some blood on him, but he seemed more relieved than hurt, especially when he knelt down to hug us. "More than I expected," he murmured, carefully reassuring us. "You all were very brave, dealing with that."

Kliff burst into tears, again. So did Faye and Serafina. Gray and Tobin stubbornly held back tears, while Alm seemed to just focus on the positives. But everything still blocked my ears, so I looked to Celica, who looked at us so, so sadly. I knew that look. It was the look of someone who had to leave. I saw it on Mama's face before she left me with Halcyon. So, Celica would be leaving again. That was sad. And the others learned soon after I figured it out, based on how wide everyone's eyes went.

Alm argued. He always argued. I focused on wiping Kliff's tears and cheering up Faye while Gray and Tobin argued and Serafina covered her ears to try and ignore all the arguing. You couldn't change fate. Why bother trying? Rather have fun instead before it stole everything.

* * *

Alm continued arguing even after we got back to the house. He argued and argued, all through dinner, only stopping when Serafina began crying again. Even then, it was more to help cheer Serafina up than because he was actually _done_ arguing. Eventually, Grandpapa ordered us all to go to bed, end of discussion. But then there was some awkwardness. Namely, Celica and I shared a room and she and Grandpapa were having 'Private Discussions' in that room. So, I sat outside the door, trying to pretend I couldn't hear again. But without panic to 'help', I unfortunately heard a _lot_.

"I thought they'd all die!" Celica sobbed. It was after a ramble that confirmed the knights had been after her, though I didn't really hear why that was. "I thought they'd all die, like Conrad and the others, and it would be all my fault!"

"It wouldn't have been your fault at all, Celica," Grandpapa chided, voice calm and reassuring. And regretful. "It would've been mine, for not being near. It was foolish for me to be so far away. I should have stayed close because of my bad feeling."

"I was so scared…!" Celica wailed and wailed. If Alm were awake, he'd storm inside by now. But he and Serafina were asleep. I already checked. "And now… now…!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had hoped Ram would be far enough away. But unless we show you are no longer here, Desaix will send his full force." Grandpapa sighed. "I'm so sorry, little one. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into such things because of other people's greed."

After that, it was more sobbing and comforting. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the wall, thinking. That Vision… there had been a _lot_ , more than usual. But I remembered how it ended. Alm and Celica, dead at each other's hands. They hadn't looked all _that_ old in the Vision either. Older than now, of course. But not like… not like Grandpapa old. Not even like Mama old. So, it couldn't be all that far in the future. I had no idea why it would happen, given how well they get along, but maybe there would be a war. The Vision showed lots of fighting, and Celica was leaving. Maybe they end up on opposite sides or something. That was the problem with Visions. You knew it was inevitable, but now how it happened. Which made it even harder to try and change things. Immediate things? Not that bad. Far things? No use fighting. You could use the time having fun instead. You could use the time being happy for however long you had left. And I wanted Celica to be happy before she died. It didn't sound like she would, though. I didn't like that.

So, after a moment, I cautiously poked my head into the room, seeing Celica calming down and Grandpapa wiping away her tears. "Um…" I began. Grandpapa glanced over at me and then caught Celica as she squeaked, jumped, and almost fell off the bed! "So…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Corona," Grandpapa murmured. He smiled apologetically. "I told you all to go to bed, and then stole the room."

"Nah, it's fine." I pushed myself up and skipped in, hands behind my back. "But I do have a question!"

"Yes?"

"Is the place you're taking Celica safe for someone like me?" That was always a big concern. Because… well… those who saw the future were considered 'heretics', whatever that word actually meant. It was one thing to have a single Vision or something. That was a blessing. That was a sign that the gods favored a person. That they were a 'hero' or some nonsense.

But those with Foresight, those who saw multiple Visions of the future? They were said to be demons who stole the power from the Gods. In Zofia, they were burned at the stake, even the small children, and their ash dusted on the soil to 'return' the power to Mila. In Rigel, if they weren't killed by the citizens for having 'power that was not earned', they were sacrificed to Duma directly, becoming soulless husks that would eventually become Witches. Because even without the soul, a body aged and grew unless Duma's power willed otherwise. Or something. It was weird. And not like 'good' weird, like Foresight.

Well, that was what Halcyon had always said. He had told me Foresight was simply 'unusual', like how someone lefthanded was unusual, but that there was nothing wrong with it. That was the last conversation we had before Jedah's Faithful attacked his sanctuary and I was stolen away among many others with 'great power'. I had clung to the memory in the Tower and in Fear Mountain, lonely and desperate to remember that someone had loved me. Mama had, and that was why she had left me with Halcyon while she ran and was later killed by Rigellians for her own Foresight. Halcyon had, and had tried so desperately to keep me safe when Jedah's forces tore everything apart.

"I… well…" Grandpapa began. I'd surprised him. You could tell because he stumbled over his words. "Why?"

"Well, if it's safe, then I want to go with her!" I explained. Grandpapa didn't even reply; I'd _really_ taken him by surprise. Shame it was for this and not a prank! "She won't know _anyone_ there! She'll be super lonely!" I scowled and stomped my foot. "But if I'm with her, she'll be a little less lonely!"

"I… that is true…" He still hesitated before sighing. "Ah, you're stubborn, though. I could rattle things off, but you'll just insist. Probably try to follow."

"Maybe." I leaned forward a little. "So?"

"And I can't lie because you'll see through it. Yes, of course, Nomah's priory is safe. I wouldn't be friends with anyone who thought someone should die for the crime of being born. That's too big a difference in morality." He smiled sadly at me, and I grinned in triumph. Even if I was a little confused by what he meant. "I imagine Serafina will be sad, though."

"She'll understand. After all, being alone is the _worst_." I bounced on my toes, giddy. I thought that would take _way_ longer. "Yippee! I win!"

"And we're up early in the morning, so I will leave you behind if you sleep in." Grandpapa stood up and ruffled my hair. "Pack your things and get to sleep."

"Okay! Love you~!" I giggled as he left and then jumped on the bed next to Celica. Who still looked like a stunned kitty. "So, priory, huh? Bit surprised. I didn't think Grandpapa knew any priests."

"You… you're coming with me?" Celica asked slowly. Her voice was very tiny. "Really?"

"Yep!" I replied, giggling. I swung myself around to sit and hugged her. "Because we're friends, silly!"

"I… Corona…" Celica started crying again. "Thank you… thank you… I didn't want… to be alone again…"

"And you won't be ever! I'll stay with you!" Until the very end, I'd be with her. "So, packing. You finished yours? We should get on that. We know how serious Grandpapa is!"

We packed quickly, since we didn't have a lot of things really, and then we both curled up asleep together, holding each other's hands. In the morning, Grandpapa woke us _super_ early, before most of the village was up even, and led us to his horse, set up on the edge of town. Celica and I would ride; Grandpapa would walk. So, we just had to set the packs and away we would go.

"You'll make sure the letters get to everyone, right, Grandpapa?" Celica asked quietly. It had been part of our 'packing' to write letters saying 'goodbye'. "I know that the others don't like their reading lessons…"

"I'm sure Gray will make sure he learns enough to read what you wrote," Grandpapa teased, strapping in the last of the packs. "Ah, would that I could stay with you both and keep you safe." Grandpapa finished up and then knelt down to brush my hair behind my ear and fix Celica's ribbon. "But I can't leave Ram Village. Not yet, at least."

"Oh, Grandpapa, there's no need to apologize." Celica smiled bravely. "The years here were the happiest I ever had! Just… you'll always be my grandpapa, right?"

"Of course." He looked to me. "That goes for you as well, Corona."

"I know," I replied, grinning at him. It was sad leaving him. If not for him, Serafina and I would've died on the road. "You don't get rid of _me_ easily! Well, except I guess so, since I'm leaving." I shrugged and he laughed, amused. "Anyway, we'll be fine! Miss you lots, but fine! So, anyway, how do you get on a horse any-?"

"Celica! Corona!" Alm's voice startled all three of us, because _nothing_ could get him up early. Except apparently us, because he and Serafina rushed down the road towards us, skidding to a stop just before they actually crashed into us. "Made it," Alm panted, wiping some sweat off his face. He then scowled. "Can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye!"

"W-well, you were asleep!" Celica protested. Grandpapa just looked amusedly fond at all of us. Or fondly amused. Whichever. "You're _never_ up this early!"

"I wasn't asleep! Serafina and I have been up for hours." He scowled, though it was a little too sleepy-eyed to be particularly effective. It was adorable, though. "Bah, whatever. Listen, I'm going to make a promise." Alm looked serious. Way too serious considering it was him. "When I'm older, stronger, I _will_ find you. No matter how long it takes or where you are. So, no forgetting me, okay?" He looked up at me and then back at Celica. "Both of you."

"Oh, I could never forget you, Alm…" Celica smiled sweetly before clapping her hands. "Ah, I know! Here, Alm." Celica took off her necklace and put it on Alm. "To keep you safe."

"Eh, but this is _your_ good luck charm!" Alm tried to return it, but Celica just giggled. "It's special!"

"It is. Like you. So, it'll keep you safe." She continued giggling. "If you feel that bad, though, you can just borrow it."

"Borrow?"

"Well, you just promised we'd see each other again."

"Oh." Alm grinned. "Then yeah, I'll give it back to you then! Part of the promise."

"Until then, these should hopefully keep you safe," Serafina whispered shyly, passing Celica and me two carefully woven charms. The bags under her eyes furthered proved Alm's statement. That there were two showed that either she had guessed I'd leave or she had Seen it. "They're good luck charms. My mother taught me how to make them." She smiled sweetly. "We'll let the others know that you left very early."

"There's letters on the table," I explained, skipping over to hug her. She hugged me back and her smile turned sad and secretive. She had guessed, then, and also guessed that it was because of my Vision. I winked to reassure her. "So, be good while we're away!" I hugged Alm too, and he clung a little. "Try to not be stupid. At least wait a few years before punching knights."

"I'll make sure I can at least block a sword before I try again," Alm grumbled. Still, he smiled, showing that missing tooth. "We'll miss you. So, let's see each other again soon."

"Yep! Soon!" I turned away and tugged on Grandpapa's sleeve. "So, how do you get on a horse? I don't know how."

Grandpapa got Celica and me up on the horse and after another exchange of goodbyes, he slowly led us down the path. I tried to hide my panic with a smile. I hadn't been on the road since coming to Ram village. I was a little worried, traveling again. But I'd decided to do this, and I was stubborn.

"Hey, Celica, is that necklace really good luck?" I asked her once we were a bit down the road. Still within sight of Ram, but far enough away. "It's pretty, whatever it was."

"Well, it's less good luck and more protection," Celica explained with a small smile. It was sad, though. She really didn't want to leave. "But, supposedly, it has some of Mother Mila's power in it, and it can ward away dark magic and influences. But there's no way Alm would take it if I told him it was protective."

"Huh. True." Though, I doubted that monster could protect anyone. But I wouldn't say that. It made her feel better, after all. "Interesting." I leaned forward and hugged her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "So! Where do you think we're going?"

"I don't know." Celica looked back at the village. Alm and Serafina were on the outskirts still, waving to us with warm and bright smiles. "Do you really think we'll see them again?"

"...Yeah." I thought of that Vision, of seeing her and Alm kill each other. "I'm sure that's what destiny wills."

"Destiny…" Celica looked down at Grandpapa, and he nodded, agreeing. "Right, destiny. So be it." She giggled, comforted by the thought. "But yes, Grandpapa, where _are_ we going? You mentioned a priory, but..."

I hugged her a little more tightly and didn't listen to the conversation. After all, wherever it was, I was determined to make sure she had fun. She should spend her last years as happy as possible before that inevitable end. That's what friends were supposed to do, right?

* * *

Author's notes: So, welcome to _Shadows of the Branded_. Here's the prologue, helping to establish backstory, and our two POV chars: Corona (who is this chapter's POV) and Serafina. So, some explanation for how this story is going to work. During Alm's sections, Serafina is the POV char. During Celica's, Corona's the POV char (I will, of course, label). Due to the way the story is set up, though, there will not be 'alternative POV' chapters like _Shadows of the Heirs_. Instead, they'll be more of alternating 'chunks'. I.e., all of Act 1 will be Serafina's, all of Act 2 will be Corona's, and during Acts 3 and 4, we will spend a few chapters with Alm and Serafina until there's a good 'pausing point', after which point we'll switch to Celica and Corona (and then back again).

Now, for the chapter. Yes, in know, in game, the kids fight (and even have their own crit quotes!). I don't think even Slayde, however, is _that_ incompetent, hence the children running and hiding instead. Why do Corona and Serafina have Foresight? Well, part of it is the Turnwheel mechanic and part of it is simply thinking it would be an interesting perspective. It also lets me bring in those opening cutscenes. (You do not know how many times I had to stop-start that cutscene to catch all the little flashes after Jedah appeared.) Yes, there are some discrepancies, but part of that is Corona's interpretation and part of it is changes for plot purposes.

As for Celica having been there for at least a couple of years, in game, we know it's seven years between the prologue and the main game. There's also a bit of castle/exploration dialogue at the end of Act 1 that says it's been 'ten years or so' since the villa Celica lived in was set aflame. Now that could be just exaggeration (and the children's dialogue in the prologue would imply it's very recent), but I like the idea of her having been there for a while.

Next Chapter - Zofia's Call (Act 1 begins)


	2. Chapter 1) Zofia's Call

Chapter 1) Zofia's Call

 _Serafina; Alm_

* * *

 _Valentia is an unusual continent. Our gods walk among us, or they used to. In the present, they hide. The more charitable might say it is them trusting their people. The truth is probably harsher. But the fact does remain that, once, they cared for us. The sibling gods of Duma and Mila adored humanity, once, and even argued on how best to show that love. Duma believed in strength, and harshness, like the flames that temper the finest of blades. Mila, however, believed in gentleness and support, like the care one gives to plants so that they might grow tall. They argued constantly before agreeing to disagree and forming the Divine Accord. Duma would rule the northern lands; Mila would govern the south. Always, the two halves of Valentia would help, but neither shall fight each other. That was around 3000 years ago, according to the history books._

 _That isn't to say, of course, that things were forever peaceful, or even that all humans lived under the guidance of Duma and Mila. In the year 189, for instance, there was the war against Berber and the pirate nation, whose name has been lost to war and time. It was during that time that Rigel and Zofia, founders of the two kingdoms, first entered the blood pact with Duma and Mila and devastated the pirates. The tale of the Two Heroes and the Pirates is a popular song among bards._

 _The harmony and friendship of the founders, however, has long since faded into nothingness. In southern Zofia, the people grow lazy and apathetic towards everything, never facing hardships and never being reprimanded for wrong-doings. They sink into depravity and simply watch as others starve around them, unwilling to lift a hand to assist, even when Rigel swallows its pride and asks for assistance. Though it takes a long while. Rigel is proud of how the harshness of their lands have tempered them into a strong people. But the constant focus on strength and power warps their mentality, making them believe that anything lasting can only be born from strife and that their self-worth is intrinsically tied to their strength._

 _The hearts of Zofia bloat and rot, like an apple half-devoured by worms. The hearts of Rigel freeze and crack, the spikes bleeding them until they are numb. The gods do nothing but watch as Valentia slowly collapses, spiraling to destruction like a bird with a broken wing._

 _It's the year 401. It's time for the Age of Gods to fall._

* * *

I woke with a gasp, wheezing and whimpering at the sharp, burning pain in my back. My joints ached and creaked, and I swore I was too small for my own skin. I swore that I didn't dig myself out, then I would be ripped apart…!

But someone gently pried my hands off my arms and held them to keep me from digging in and hurting myself on accident. Again. I kept my nails perfectly short to lessen the chances, but every once in a while, as I slowly recovered from a Vision, I would bruise myself. When I'd finally gotten my breathing under control, I looked up and smiled wanly at Grandfather, who held my hands and sat by me on my bed. He smiled sadly in return and kissed my forehead before tugging me into a hug, letting me rest against him.

"My apologies, Grandfather," I whispered. It was early; not even the birds were awake yet. "I always cause you trouble."

"No, Serafina," Grandfather gently chided. He always did. "I'm sorry you must deal with this. I'd take it from you if I could." He kissed my head again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...No, not right now." I didn't like it. I rarely liked my Visions, but I especially didn't like this one. It was of Alm, in pain, screaming and charging at a man wearing a crown and hiding sadness with a cloak of power, both somewhere in the middle of a battle. I woke up before the battle was decided, but the scenario certainly did look like the man was about to kill Alm. I didn't like that thought. "My apologies."

"No, you're fine. Knowing the future is a heavy burden." Grandfather pulled me into a tighter hug. "Too heavy, really. You deal with it as you have to."

"Thank you."

I rested against Grandfather for a while longer before pulling away. Grandfather always waited for me to pull away first. He also always waited for me to nod and smile, truly smile, at him before leaving to wake up Alm for morning training. I quickly got dressed and went to make breakfast. After all, Visions were not unusual. Visions were a part of my daily life, as part of it as making breakfast for our little family. They would be for the rest of my life, however long or short it was.

I hummed as I cooked, being very careful with my measurements. Harvests had been poor for the last three years, and food stocks were slowly dwindling. Ram might still have a lot, thanks to its isolation, but that still meant we had to watch ourselves. It didn't help that Alm was almost always hungry. He tried to hide it, of course, but…

"That boy needs to learn that alertness is important," Grandfather grumbled, stepping into the kitchen and headed for the spelled ice-box. I passed him a cloth as he picked out a few of the smaller pieces of ice within. The ice-box was one of the few luxuries Grandfather indulged in from his life as a former Zofian General, though the design vaguely reminded me of the ice-box my family had. Then again, all of my memories of my family were vague by this point. "Five more minutes could get someone killed."

"You love the excuse to prank him, Grandfather," I teased, muffling a giggle before returning to cutting up the mutton. Grandfather raised sheep for the village. "Despite the drought, it looks like the sheep are still wonderfully healthy. We should get a good wool crop." Our sheep were very hardy, thankfully. "Did I tell you that Tobin's father was grateful for the intestines?"

"You did, though I could've guessed. He _always_ is."

"Well, they make the best sausage casings, according to him, and he _is_ the butcher." I smiled. "Ah, we have some new candles made from the tallow. I picked them up from Faye's yesterday."

"They really do make some of the best candles and soaps I've ever had, and considering where all I've been, that's saying quite a bit." Grandfather held out his hand, showing a sizable pile of tiny ice crystals in his palm. "Think that'll be enough?"

"If it's not, tell him that those who refuse to wake up only get one serving, not two."

"And considering how wonderful it smells, that is _quite_ the threat." Grandfather ruffled my hair as he passed. "Don't be startled by his yelp. I'll probably drag him straight outside."

"Of course, Grandfather." I returned to my cooking and, sure enough, two seconds later, Alm was cursing the air blue because Grandfather had dumped the ice down his back. "Some things never change."

I continued cooking, setting aside some things for lunch as well, just to save time later. If today went as normal, then after the morning practice and breakfast, Alm and I would handle the morning chores while Grandfather talked with the villagers about organizing another trip to the nearby towns. Things were riskier thanks to the bandits, but the wine the village was famous for still fetched quite a bit of coin and, more importantly, needed supplies. King Lima was said to be especially fond of the wine, though truly, he was 'especially fond' of most everything that had to do with alcohol and pleasure.

But after the talks, we would have lunch and then handle the afternoon chores alongside the afternoon training, a group lesson with Gray, Tobin, Kliff, and Faye. After that was washing up for dinner, and then sitting by the fire to relax from the day. Alm would often read a story aloud, while Grandfather would weigh in on character motivations and I would knit or sew, depending on the season. Then we would go to bed and wake up, to do the same thing again. I loved it. I loved having that normality and that structure. The stability was wondrous, as was the feeling of safety that came with it.

But Alm? Alm wasn't happy with it. He had been arguing more and more with Grandfather about Grandfather's one inflexible rule: do not leave the village. Today was no different. I could hear them argue as soon as they finished up the practice. Normally, it just made me sad. It saddened me that Alm was not happy here, after all. But today, it frightened me. That Vision I had… it was of him in battle, and of him being in so much pain, both physically and emotionally. It was something that, likely, ended in his death, even if I did not See it. So, I…

"Ow…!" I hissed, jerking my hand back. Thankfully, it was in time to keep my blood from ruining the food, though I had to quickly run to the water to rinse my hands, especially the cut on my finger. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. If I had a Vision while cooking… well, once, I nearly burned myself up because while in a Vision, you couldn't register anything that happened around you. Not even your dress catching fire. "Grandfather is going to be sad again…" He was always sad when we hurt. I knew that played no small part in why he remained adamant in Alm remaining in the village. "Where are the bandages again…?"

I had just bandaged the cut and finished cleaning up the blood when Alm and Grandfather stepped back inside, tense and scowling. Both smiled when they saw me, though, and relaxed when I cheerfully informed them that breakfast would be ready soon. This was also our normal. After all, it was one of our family rules to not drag others into your arguments or, as was often the case, to not drag _me_ into _their_ arguments. It had started because I used to break down in tears at any sort of yelling and, while I was recovered enough to no longer do that, it still did make me uncomfortable. Any sort of confrontation made me uncomfortable, truly. But the two accepted and adapted, and I loved them for it. They were my family, just as much as my blood-family.

Still, that vision made me glad Grandfather forbade Alm from leaving. Alm couldn't die in battle if he didn't leave, right? After all, who would bring war to Ram?

* * *

"Ugh… the sheep are such jerks sometimes…!" Alm groaned, almost swinging the water bucket into my leg. I did my best to not laugh, because he truly was annoyed. But it was hard to not be amused at the sheep headbutting him in the groin, once I confirmed he was okay. "Bah… why don't we just hide in the orange tree for the rest of the day?"

"We have to pick some of them for our afternoon chores," I reminded, checking through the basket I carried. I had finished some knitted animals last night, and I was going to 'trade' them with Tobin's mother for some of the vegetables. It was just our old habit. "Some freshly squeezed orange juice sounds good, doesn't it?"

"You won't hear me complaining." We entered the bustling town square and smiled at everyone we passed before getting in line for the well. "Celica used to get the water, didn't she?"

"She did. Then I did." But because of the drought, the well's water was much lower. In the last few months, it had become so low that I honestly couldn't pull up the bucket anymore. The distance and weight were too much for me. "Thank you."

"For… huh?" Alm frowned, and frowned further when I simply smiled. "You're doing it again. Reacting to your thoughts and not letting me in on things."

"That is just your imagination."

"Freaking hell, you and Grandfather both like your ambiguity."

"Perhaps if you listened more than you talked, you would find the meaning in his words."

"Maybe he should say new things so that I understand." He took my hand, examining the bandage. "That said, did you cut yourself because we startled you?"

"No, nothing of the sort." I smiled reassuringly at him and he smiled back, relieved. "No, I simply let my mind wander more than I should've."

"So, Vision?"

"No, wrong again."

"Damn." He sighed, and I muffled a giggle. "Why not _tell_ me things? I can't help if you don't tell me!"

"There is nothing wrong." It wasn't as if he could take the Visions away, and I wouldn't want him to change who he was or chain himself to a place he disliked, simply for my benefit. "Ah, do be careful to not drop the oranges this time?"

"That isn't even a subtle subject change." Alm sighed, but smiled slightly. "You know; if you've a problem with how I pick the oranges, you can just climb the tree yourself."

"I don't know how, remember? You tried to teach Celica and me, and then you ended up falling instead."

"And then Corona not only climbed the tree, but onto the roof as well. Grandfather was so mad at all four of us!" Alm laughed, but soon grew somber. "I miss them."

"So do I." What I worried about most, though, was that I _knew_ Corona had left because of the Vision she'd had that day. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was why and, sadly, we never got a chance to talk about what it was. "So do I."

We both fell silent, not quite sure how to continue the conversation, and remained silent as we took our turn at the well. Alm's slight grimace as he pulled the bucket up hinted that the water was significantly lower than yesterday, a bad thing. The village lived and died by the well; there were no other safe sources of water near. If it ran dry… well, that wasn't something to think about and, worse, there was nothing we could truly do about any of it. I supposed, though, that we would have to try and find an alternative source of water.

While I traded knitted toys for vegetables, we got word of some sort of visitor at the gates. I thought we should go get Grandfather, but Alm wanted to check on it directly. So, we left the basket and the water bucket at Tobin's and made our way to the gates, where a large crowd had gathered. Gray and Tobin were in front, talking to whoever it was, but most kept their distance. Whoever it was… they were not known to anyone who lived here, at least.

"Oh, Alm! Serafina!" Faye called, skipping over. She gave me a sweet smile before focusing on Alm. I didn't mind; It was a common thing. Ever since she nearly died, and Alm saved her, she had fixated on him, finding him a person of 'safety'. Grandfather worried over it, though everyone else in the village thought it was simply a harmless crush. "How was sword practice? Sir Mycen is much too hard on you."

"I'm fine, Faye," Alm replied, smiling in return. As always, he either missed, or ignored, Faye's pleased blush. "But what's going on here?"

"Not sure. I just arrived myself. But I do know we have a visitor." Faye moved to my side and took my hand to squeeze it reassuringly. Even if her focus was on Alm, she still knew how unnerved visitors made me. "I was just talking to Kliff about it."

"Not that I have much to say, mind," Kliff sighed, joining us. He was somewhere between annoyed and apathetic, based on his expression. "Just that this man has come a long way to find a whole lot of nothing. He's also wearing some fine armor, meaning knight. Meaning trouble."

"Why would a knight be here?" I asked, stiffening. I noticed Faye have the same reaction and leaned into her. I remembered those knights who nearly killed us seven years ago. "Has he said?"

"Not yet. Tobin and Grey have been stalling for either Alm or Mycen to show up. Would've preferred Mycen, but I suppose Alm will do."

"As always, your words fill me with such confidence," Alm deadpanned. Kliff just smirked. "Well, if they're waiting for me, I'd best join them."

"And I think Faye, Serafina, and I will keep back. Like smart people," Kliff retorted. Long years of dealing with his smothering mother had left him with quite the sharp tongue. "Try not to provoke him, will you?"

"...I know." Alm winced. He blamed himself for how things turned out that day, even though we all knew that there was just something _wrong_ with… whoever that knight had been. I believed Grandfather had called him 'Slayde', but… "Okay then." He walked forward with his head held high. "Hello there, sir!"

"Ah, good day," the man murmured, bowing slightly. I wondered why he'd coordinate his colors so well, from the red hair to red armor. "You must be Sir Mycen's grandson, Alm, yes?" He waited for Alm to nod before continuing. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Lukas, and I fight for the Deliverance."

"And the Deliverance is… what exactly?" Alm asked, frowning. He glanced at Gray, who often traveled from Ram on business with his father. But Gray shrugged, not knowing what this 'Deliverance' was either. "Your armor implies you're one of the knights of Zofia. Is that a special group within the king's knights?"

"Oh, I see. Word must not have reached this far." Lukas closed his eyes briefly, weighing his words. "In that case, forgive me for heralding such dark news, but King Lima IV is dead." That caused some murmuring in the gathered crowd. Most of it was 'good riddance', but also uneasy. King Lima had not been a well liked king, a spoiled child who was put on the throne far too young, but a sudden death never meant good things. In Rigel, it always meant assassination. "He met his end at the hands of Chancellor Desaix."

"Regicide?" Alm reeled back briefly before regaining his composure. "So, we have Rigel, Terrors, and now, a dead king."

"I fear so, and worse-"

"Worse?" Alm sighed. "Always it can be worse."

"Yes, sadly." Lukas smiled slightly before becoming pleasantly stoic again. "Desaix has sold Zofia to the Rigelian Empire, no doubt promised lands or even a title. With his help, Rigel seized Zofia Castle and have been raining unspeakable injustices upon the kingdom's people, while doing nothing for the bandits ravaging the lands. Sir Clive, once of the Knights of Zofia, decided to fight back and formed the Deliverance, a rebellion against Desaix."

"And something tells me things aren't going well if you're coming way out here." Alm looked around for emphasis. "As Tobin said, you have to practically ride off the map in order to reach here. Assuming you can find all the paths."

"Quite true. Ram Village is a remarkably hidden place And you are right. We are outmatched and fast losing this war. Yet we cannot bring ourselves to give up the fight just yet. Not after the things we have seen." Lukas drew himself up. "And so, Clive tasked me with something. To find the home of Sir Mycen. My journey led me here. Might I speak with him?"

"...Yes, of course. I'll lead you there." Alm gestured for Lukas to follow him. And he froze because I was right there, was bad with strangers, and he just invited one to our home. "Er…"

"Grandfather is going to be mad at you," I informed Alm bluntly. Alm smiled sheepishly. "But I suppose he can plead his case to Grandfather."

I had a bad feeling about this. I truly did.

* * *

Grandfather welcomed Lukas with calm, terse politeness. Alm went back to Tobin's to retrieve the basket and bucket we'd left there; I made tea for Grandfather and Lukas. After all, we did have to be polite and being polite meant tea and, more to the point, not inflicting Grandfather's very poor tea on guests.

"You have a lovely home, Sir Mycen," Lukas murmured politely, nodding in thanks when I handed him a teacup. It was a rather fancy set, porcelain and gold, so I imagined it was something Grandfather got from the Zofian Court. "Quite a few portraits."

"We're blessed with quite a few artists in Ram, and they have indulged me in drawing my grandchildren," Grandfather replied. He smiled warmly at me when I passed him his cup, already done up exactly as he wanted: a bit of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. "They have also surprised me with them as presents, as they're probably the only one I can't refuse." Though we did use to have more out. After Corona and Celica left, Grandfather had moved the ones with them into his room. "The one you keep eyeing is one with all the children, though. No doubt you talked with a couple of them before Alm spoke with you."

"That explains the familiarity." Lukas sipped his tea without adding anything, and I noticed he held the cup much like Grandfather, fingers looped around the handle. I'd thought Zofian Knights were all nobles, but I had never seen a noble hold their teacup like that. "This is quite good."

"And that is why Serafina makes the tea in the house." Grandfather set his cup down on the table and leaned back in his chair. I ducked back into the kitchen to eavesdrop, out of sight. "Now, let me take a guess why you're here. Desaix has taken over, proven himself as bad of a ruler as King Lima IV, and you're trying to fight him. However, since the corruption in the court runs deep, Desaix has a great deal of forces and supplies, more than your fledgling group, and he's gotten even more by allying himself with Rigel. You've been forced into hiding, and still fight, but you need a new spark in your forces. So, your leader asked you to find me, the knight Desaix so hated, to serve as that spark."

"Even after your exile, the people spoke highly of you, Sir Mycen." Lukas set his own cup down and fixed Grandfather with a fierce stare. "You are lauded as Zofia's strongest knight even now. So please-"

"You know; I only became a Zofian general as a favor of King Lima II, and as an opportunity to learn more about Zofia." Grandfather closed his eyes, perfectly calm. "And it is quite interesting to me to see you all willing to fight. Desaix's rise has been slow and steady, and people have long disliked him. But so long as they lived in peace, the people didn't care one bit. Even when he killed children, no one cared." Grandfather opened his eyes again, eyes as sharp as a blade. "Makes me curious as to why you all rose. It is a good thing, but abnormal, given how Zofians normally are."

"...You fought for the people, Sir Mycen."

"I'm not Zofian by birth. I'm Rigellian. That was why, despite numerous high-ranked officers and knights standing up for me, my exile from the capital was never questioned. Though I appreciate the unique perspective the experience has given me in life."Regardless, you're not here to recruit a soldier or general. Your leader is looking to step down and breath new life into your group."

"You're as intelligent as the rumors say." Lukas's eyes narrowed. "So, will you?"

"No." Grandfather's answer was blunt and to the point. "I am not what your group needs, no matter what you think."

"...I see." Lukas sighed and picked up his teacup again. "That is… disappointing."

"I'm sure, especially since you came all this way." Grandfather did the same, sipping his tea. "What your leader wants isn't just my reputation. It's my status of a commoner who became a noble. No doubt you have commonborn soldiers in your army, and are led by a sheltered brat of a noble who is slowly becoming aware of how hypocritical his life has been."

"...Sir Clive guides us well."

"You can be a good leader and a hypocrite, boy. In fact, the best leaders are the ones who acknowledge that, and take the time to change. That he looks for another hints that he is worried he will not be able to change 'in time'. It's wise, though that could be a bit of accidental wisdom." Grandfather smiled slightly, but it was a challenge. "Not going to try to change my mind?"

"I doubt I could manage it. Forsyth might have been able to but, alas, while I believe in the cause and do all that I can for it, I am not one to burn with passion or to encourage with fiery words." Lukas sighed and stood. "Thank you for the tea, and for hearing me out."

"My granddaughter does make the best tea." Grandfather closed his eyes again. "Be careful around the Thieves' Shrine on your way back."

"I shall." Lukas bowed respectfully and left the house, closing the door with a quiet click.

When I was certain he was gone, I stepped out and began cleaning up. "Are you sure you don't want to help?" I asked quietly. I was glad for it, of course, but… "Maybe you could help train?"

"I have promises I have to keep, and I know I cannot do so if I get myself involved like that," Grandfather replied. He looked up at the ceiling, absently finishing his tea. "The gears of fate are turning… seems like we're at that time, aren't we?"

"Grandfather?" I stopped what I was doing to frown at him, but he shook his head and stood up. "Is everything…?" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"I hope so. An old friend is sacrificing everything for it to be that way." Grandfather sighed. "Let's see… if I leave within the hour, I should…"

"Leave?" I froze, but Grandfather headed down the hall, back towards the bedrooms. "Grandfather, what do you mean you're leaving?!" I followed him, all the way to his room, where he pulled out packs and began tossing clothes into them. He was an old hand at packing, so he didn't have to pay much attention. "You can't leave! There's no way Alm won't leave with Lukas if you do!"

"...Much as I want to always keep you two here forever, that is not…" He sighed, continuing to pack. "You cannot bind a bird's wings, trap it in a cage, and then expect it to be healthy. All you can expect are broken, warped bones and scattered feathers."

"But…!"

"Serafina." Grandfather came over to me and ruffled my hair. "There comes a time where children must make their own decisions. If that's to stay here, I'd be happy. But I can't bind you two. You have to walk your own path." He kissed my forehead. "And it seems today… is that day. I had hoped otherwise."

"You're not making sense!" Just this morning, he had told Alm that he wasn't allowed to leave. Yet now, he…? "What is going on?"

"Something I've, unfortunately, known for a very long time. I just hoped it would never come anyway, like a fool, so that all of you could continue living happily. Even if that happiness was bought with the blood of others, if you all were safe…" He chuckled. "Ah, having a family certainly made me a lot more selfish. But that's not a bad thing, I think." He slung his packs over his shoulder and kissed my forehead again. "If all goes as I expect, I don't doubt I'll see you soon."

He left. He left quickly and abruptly, like he was fighting second or third thoughts. I stood there frozen until I heard the front door open and close, and then my legs gave out under me. I collapsed to my knees, hugging myself as I thought of the Vision. I thought of Alm fighting, screaming, dying. If he left, then… but I supposed Grandfather was right. You couldn't _cage_ a person. I knew what it was like to be caged. I knew what it was like to be trapped in a place you hated, longing to escape however you could. Of course, I didn't think Alm hated Ram the same way I had hated Duma Tower and Fear Mountain. But if I _had_ to think about it, then…

"Why is this happening?" I whispered forlornly. I looked up at the pictures scattered about the room, all showcasing important people in Grandfather's life. "Oh, he forgot this one…" I couldn't get my legs to work, so I crawled over to the nightstand and knocked one of the three pictures down into my lap. Well, I tried to, at least. I really just knocked all three into my lap, so I looked at each one.

One was the most recent, done just last year. It was of Alm and me, both of us smiling brightly as we stood side-by-side. Alm had his arm around my shoulders, though I simply had clasped my hands in front of me. I remembered standing for the picture; Alm had tried to get me to mirror him, but I had felt too odd, so we compromised with me leaning into him. He always was more comfortable with sharing affection than me, and of sharing how he felt. I was more inclined to hide.

The second picture was older, of the four of us. It was more of a sketch, something done on a whim instead of planned, as the first one was. It was of Alm laughing as Corona chased him around with a scowl on her face, in retaliation to some prank. Celica stood nearby, mouth half-open as she tried to get them both to stop. I hid behind Celica, out of instinct, though I still watched and smiled, because I had so loved seeing everyone laugh. Though there were a few pictures of all four of us, this one picture showcased all of our personalities so easily. It was no surprise that he kept it with him.

The last one was probably the oldest picture, and didn't have any of us in it. Instead, it was of three young men, one of which was Grandfather, though it was from before his hair had turned grey. He was spiritedly debating with someone whose hair must've gone white early, with bright eyes and a brighter smile. In between them, laughing, was a man wearing the robes of a Sage of Mila, in a deep purple. I didn't know who they were. Grandfather never talked about either of them. I assumed they were old friends of his, ones who had passed.

"He normally takes this with him when he leaves," I murmured, studying it. He was always careful with it, probably because Alm would ask questions. He was always eager to learn about people. So, this was honestly the first time I ever got to study it up close. "...That's strange…" The man who was debating with Grandfather… he looked familiar. I almost wanted to say he looked like the man in the Vision, but it was hard to tell. This man was much younger, and much happier. Though, his smile… there was something familiar about it too, yet I couldn't quite… "Ah, my mind is trying to make connections that don't exist…" That often happened, after I had a Vision. I overthought a lot. "Ugh…"

Three happy men laughing and debating something… if my suspicion was right and they were dead, I wondered how they died. Had they marched to war? Was this picture the only proof they had ever even lived? I didn't like that thought. I didn't like it at all.

* * *

It took me a long while to get my feet under me again, but as soon as I did, I set the pictures neatly on the nightstand again and rushed out the door. Alm had been by, the basket and bucket were by the door, but he wasn't there. That alone told me that any further hurrying would be pointless, but I did anyway. I ran down the path and through the square, all the way to the gates. Lukas was still there, as were our friends, the only ones left of the originally gathered group. As was Alm. And I arrived just in time to hear the words I wished he'd never say.

"Let me join." Alm's voice was fierce and certain, as was his demeanor. I closed my eyes to force back the bitter resignation. I had known, but... "I'll join the Deliverance," Alm continued. The rest of our friends stared at him blankly. "Please, let me."

"Alm, what the hell?! You can't do that!" Tobin yelped, reeling back. Then he paused and looked to Gray. " _Can_ he do that?"

"Gods, this is just like when you punched that bastard knight…" Gray groaned. Lukas frowned a little at that. "Well, you do fight like a beast, with the older folk even calling you a 'lion' and they'd be lucky to have your blade." Gray seized Alm by the shoulders and glared at him. "But this isn't sparring with your gramps, Alm. It's volunteering for war!"

"I know that," Alm whispered. Still, he spoke clearly, not hesitating in the slightest. "But someone has to do it. If Grandfather won't, then I will. Besides, what else am I going to use his teachings for?" Alm brought up a hand to count it off. "Blades since I could walk, military tactics, medicine, weather, terrain… What use is that if not to help in a war anyway? I know as much as someone who has never seen war can know. We even do know battle, and fear for our lives, thanks to seven years ago." Alm turned to Lukas, and Gray stepped back. "Please, let me fight for you with my grandfather's gifts. He is no cowardly old man. He is a warrior who trains warriors, and I'll prove that." And _I_ sincerely wondered just what Lukas said to Alm.

"Hmm…" Lukas closed his eyes to think, but I swore… I swore I saw him smirking, just slightly. But that could be me being uncharitable, or for something completely different. "Yes, that could work. That should suit my purpose well."

"You mean…!"

"You can't be serious!" Kliff suddenly snapped. His slight wince said he hadn't meant to say anything, but the circumstances were… "That little ramble and suddenly, you're for it? Really?"

"Why not? Alm has presented a good case, and if his words are true, then he knows more than many of our current soldiers," Lukas replied. Again, he was pleasantly stoic. "He's a hero's blood and clearly a hero's fire, which is far more important. New soldiers should help with morale, and if his words can bolster their spirits as they have mine, then I am all the more certain." Lukas smiled faintly. "And, for my part, I do find myself curious as to what a self-proclaimed warrior can do. Especially for the Deliverance."

"...Everyone is an idiot." Kliff sighed. "A perfect idiot."

"Precisely! It's far too dangerous!" Faye yelped. She tugged Alm's sleeve, equal parts pleading and worried. "If anything were to happen to you, I'd… we'd… just don't do it! Don't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Faye, but I've made up my mind," Alm replied, gently removing her hand from his arm. Her expression crumpled. "Though, maybe you all could come with me?"

"Uh…" Faye's expression blanked. "What?"

"Yes, that's a _splending_ idea," Kliff retorted dryly, expression perfectly droll. Lukas simply stepped back and watched all the interactions. "Maybe we can all get impaled on the same lance."

"I'm just saying we could do it together," Alm sighed. Then he paused. "Fighting, I mean. Not the lance. Grandfather trained _all_ of us." He pointed to the slashed fence and the arrows in the targets for emphasis. No one had gotten around to cleaning up either after everyone's practice yesterday. "So, what's the problem?"

"How about the part where we sparred with wooden fences and tree trunks?" Tobin countered, joining the small grouping. Gray remained apart, thinking, and I was too nauseous to even try. "They don't hit back!"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Man, I've seen a lot of cake-taking in my day, but this _really_ takes the cake," Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair. He smiled ruefully and shrugged. "Oh, sod it all. I'm not as bright as I'd like to think I am, so uh… count me in!"

"Gray, you too?!" Tobin yelped. Kliff and Faye's expression blanked, though Alm beamed. Lukas continued watching us all so very calmly. "Seriously!"

"Yes, seriously, me too, Tobi-poo~" Gray smiled teasingly before growing dead-serious. "Besides, it's better than waiting for Rigel to reach Ram and killing and enslaving all of us. Might as well bring the fight to them and die quicker if we fail."

"You… I…" Tobin groaned and facepalmed. "Ugh…!"

"You have my thanks, Gray," Lukas murmured, stepping up again. Again, he remained perfectly pleasant, but I just found it irritating. I found it irritating and nauseating that he would be so pleasant while he agreed to lead everyone to their deaths. "And the Deliverance welcomes you. We need every blade, and even if you were not trained, I can teach you a great deal in battle." He paused. "And you'll be given a proper wage, of course."

"Wait, you mean we get paid?" Tobin asked, all frustration dropping. I truly, _truly_ felt like Lukas was playing everyone perfectly, but… "As in, actual money?"

"Of course. Sir Clive is a noble, and between his own funds and things we managed to secure during our flight, we do our best to provide compensation. We would be remiss to do so otherwise, given how much our soldiers sacrifice and how hard they work."

"...A proper wage…" Tobin crossed his arms and looked down thoughtfully. "Ma and Pa have been struggling to make ends me with me and all my little brothers and sisters… though battling…"

"Tobin, if it's a wage, I'm sure Gray wouldn't mind sending some back for everyone and I definitely wouldn't," Alm reassured. He smiled warmly at everyone. "Why don't you all take a little time to think about it?" He glanced at Lukas, who nodded. "I need to pack and say goodbye to Grandfather and…" Alm looked up then and saw me, standing there, and he realized instantly I'd been there for a long while. I'd overheard everything. "Ah…"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him to not go. But, after such a scene, I knew I couldn't stop him. So, I smiled, holding back my tears, and turned to walk back down the path, doing my own bit of thinking. I heard Alm say some hasty goodbyes before catching up, but he didn't say anything as we walked side-by-side. He knew that there was nothing really to say.

So, I closed my eyes and thought a bit. What should I do? Should I stay or leave? I wanted to stay. I liked Ram. I liked being able to hide. I liked not having to fear for my life. But at the same time, I knew what Destiny had waiting for Alm. Perhaps I was wrong about the Vision. Perhaps it was impossible to change. But if… if there was even the slightest chance of saving him, then I wanted to take it. He was my brother in everything but blood. He was the one who taught me how to smile again. I couldn't just see him off with a smile, knowing he was destined to die. I had to at least _try_ , even if it was foolish. If I died in the attempt, at least I wouldn't have to see my failure. At least I could say that I _tried_.

"I'm coming with you," I murmured as we reached the house. Alm, understandably, choked on a yelp. "So, we should pack together. I don't have a lot, so you can put some of your things with mine."

"Serafina, are you serious?" Alm asked. He moved in front of me, looking equally parts glad and worried. "I mean…"

"I do know magic, if you'll recall, and I am not as inclined to setting random things on fire, as Kliff is." I nodded to the scorch marks on the side of the house, remnants of Kliff's training from yesterday. He'd been very apologetic about it, but… "You will need a healer, and I am no stranger to blood."

"But you _hate_ fighting."

"I do." I simply smiled. "Not everyone who joins a war likes to fight, Alm. Some simply fear being left behind." Of course, my smile faltered and I looked down. "Of course, I could get killed within two seconds, depending on how the Foresight decides to act, but…"

"Not going to happen. I'll keep you safe." He reached over and squeezed my shoulders. "I swear it. I _will_ keep you safe."

"And if this… Deliverance wants otherwise?"

"Screw them. I'll help Zofia in a different way, if that's the case." He frowned when I started laughing. "What?"

"Sometimes, I fear you see the world too much as black and white."

"...Well, that's a reason you're coming along. To remind me that I'm an idiot."

"You are not an _idiot_."

"Sure I am. I can still hear Corona calling me a 'dummy'." He grinned and I had to laugh, now for a different reason. "But I mean it. I will keep you safe, Serafina. You're my sister, even if it's not by blood."

"Yes." We were family. He was as much of my sibling as Rinea and Elisabeth were. "We should pack, and leave a note for Grandfather."

"Yes, we should." Alm smiled. "Let's do this!" He paused a moment. "Wait, a letter? Why not just… well, I suppose he'd be mad, but…"

"He's not here." I pointed to where his horse normally was to emphasize just how 'not here' Grandfather was. The space was, after all, empty. "He left to look into something."

"Ah." Alm grimaced. "Well, it would just be an argument… right, letter. We'll write one each."

"Of course." The weight of what I had just agreed to pressed into my skull. I didn't like this. But I didn't like staying any better. "Let's move quickly, then, and I want to have things prepped for dinner, in case Grandfather returns for it."

"I'll help."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lukas was still waiting at the gates, no doubt trying to calculate how to account for the extra people in his party. Because, of course, Alm and Gray were not the only ones joining him. I was, and based on how Tobin was there with Gray with an overfull pack, he was too.

"Tobin!" Alm laughed, rushing over and hugging him. Gray gave me a curious look, but nodded when I smiled hesitantly, not even needing to ask. "So, you're coming with us, then?"

"Yeah, I appreciate the offer, of course, but I'd feel better if I was doing my own part, you know?" Tobin replied, hugging Alm back. "Ma and Pa were worried, but they understood. I think." He stepped back and then noticed me. "Serafina, you here to see us off?"

"Ah, no, I…" I began. I couldn't form words, though, and automatically, I hid behind Alm. "Well…"

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Tobin's eyes widened and he leaned forward. He then glanced at Lukas and then stepped even closer. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"Meh, we'll just keep an eye on her," Gray replied, instantly just adapting to it. He had acted much the same when he first learned Corona and I had Foresight, truthfully. "I mean; it's not like we won't be looking out for each other anyway, right?"

"True…" Tobin agreed. He still looked worried, but he smiled reassuringly. "Well, that's that, then! Everyone, try not to be amazed when I show Alm up on the battlefield!"

"I don't think they pay extra for that, moneybags."

"Oh, shut up. Lukas even told you it was stupid to expect someone to not fight for money."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Alm!" Faye rushed over then, tripping to a stop. She would've fallen on her face, unbalanced by her pack, but Tobin caught her. "Oh, thank you, Tobin!" Faye said breathlessly, smiling. "Good, I'm not late."

"Wait, you're coming with us, Faye?" Gray asked. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm staying with you all no matter what. End. Of. Discussion." She swung around and took my hand. "Besides, I can't leave Serafina alone with you rowdy lot. You all get too injured too easily. And _I_ can protect her better that you, because we're both girls and have similar training."

"Well, that is all true." Gray sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, whatever. Anyone else coming along? Going once… going twice…"

"Why are you pretending to be an auctioneer?" Kliff joined us then, carrying his own path. He shrugged when we all gave him an incredulous look. "What? I've wanted to see the world, so this seems like a good chance," he defended, looking away in embarrassment. "I just have to not get killed. Easy, right?"

"I'll keep an eye on you, just to make sure of it," Alm immediately reassured. I was uncomfortable by it. Kliff was only fifteen, after all. "I promise."

"Well, when I get injured, I know exactly who to blame, then." Kliff shrugged again, still not looking at us. "So, are we going to continue standing around here like idiots or get going? I'd rather get Mother's shrieking way behind me."

"Is she-?"

"Not my problem anymore." Kliff said the words harshly, and we all knew to not press. He and his mother hadn't gotten along in years. "Surprised you're not in more of a hurry, considering the argument you and Sir Mycen had to have had."

"Oh, Grandfather wasn't there." Alm shrugged and turned to Lukas. Tobin frowned at that, but didn't say anything. "Sorry to delay, but we're ready."

"If you're certain you're ready, then yes, let's depart," Lukas replied, smiling faintly at all of us. "Though, if we need to tary a little longer for better farewells, we can."

"No, I think we're all fine," Alm reassured, fixing his pack on his shoulder. The rest of us made sure we had our things, and we did a little bit of rearranging to better spread the weight. "Let's go."

"Then follow me then. And I thank you for your courage."

"Alm, you sure you want to just leave?" Tobin asked quietly as we followed Lukas past the gates. He nodded back at the village for emphasis. "My ma and pa have all my brothers and sisters to look after them. I mean, sure, they'll miss me, or so I hope, but family will help them get by, you know? But all Mycen has for kin is you and Serafina, and all you have is him."

"I know, and I'll admit, I do wish I'd gotten to talk to him," Alm whispered. He smiled ruefully. "But considering he's never let me take one step outside the village? It was probably going to just turn into an argument where I run away and say hateful things. Which, if the stories are halfway truthful…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you've always wanted to put Ram behind you, right?" Gray asked with a grin. "Now is your big chance!" He gestured dramatically, as if his pack weighed nothing. I was already feeling the weight of mine. "Your first adventure! We'll call it Alm's Epoch! Or maybe…" He paused, just to build tension and our laughter. "The Tale of Gray! And that One Guy."

"Now you're just teasing me," Alm laughed. I wondered if I should leave the three to their bantering, but a quick look showed that Kliff and Faye were already bickering over something and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. I also didn't want to walk with Lukas. "Though, I suppose I do feel like someone has been calling out to me, though."

"Wait, what?" Gray sighed and shrugged. "Okay, nice to have it confirmed you really _have_ gone crazy."

"Hey!"

"I wonder if it's Celica," Kliff mused, joining the conversation. His glance at Faye, however, said that he less thought it was true and more wanted to get Faye to leave him alone. Her scowl showed the barb hit its mark quite well. "You two were quite inseparable, back when she was here."

"If we are going for dramatics, why go for the lost childhood friend?" I asked, muffling a laugh. I took Faye's hand to reassure her; she smiled back warmly. "Perhaps it is, say, Zofia itself?"

"Now that _would_ be suitably dramatic and grandiose!"

"You all are the worst!" Alm laughed. He patted Faye's shoulder and grinned at all of us. "Seriously, I'm not all that grand for a country to call out to me."

"No one ever said the call was meant for you, Alm," I pointed out innocently. The rest of the group laughed when Alm yelped. "You could simply be overhearing it, like how the village would overhear Grandfather calling for you when you skimped on laundry."

"H-hey, now!"

Our group bickered and bantered as we walked, with Lukas watching over us with that same pleasantly stoic expression on his face. I still found him irritating, and was more than half-convinced he had played everyone well to get new soldiers when Grandfather refused him. But I could be wrong and, more to the point, there was nothing to be done at this point. I could only hope that things would be okay.

...I did hope that we could see Celica and Corona again, though. Mayhaps this journey would lead us to them, once more. That would be nice.

* * *

 _Serafina_

 _Class: Cleric_

 _Spell List: Nosferatu, Recover; Silence, Entrap; Seraphim, Fortify_

 _Age: 18_

 _Once the eldest child of the Rigellian House of Anslea, she was taken from her family at a young age due to her Foresight. She doesn't blame her family for it, though, and continues thinking of them fondly, especially her younger sisters. That said, she has no desire to reunite with them or even return to Rigel. Destiny put them on different paths, and that's just the way things are at this point._

 _Dislikes fighting and primarily learned healing magic because everyone would keep getting hurt during their training. While decently powerful, her speed in casting is her main asset, as is her patience to determine the correct cause of a problem… or to determine the best point to strike._

 _Shy and hesitant, but she is perhaps the most stubborn out of the group and has a strong inner fire that seems almost at odds with her quiet, gentle voice and demeanor. When they had to escape, it was Serafina who kept pushing Corona to keep on running, even when Corona thought they should just give up, and Serafina who called out to Mycen when he passed near their hiding place._

* * *

Author's notes: And have our Act 1's beginning and our first Serafina chapter. As mentioned in _Shadows of the Shepherds_ , she's a cleric (and will eventually promote into Saint). Her spell list is divided into 'what she has now', 'what she will learn', and 'what she will learn after promotion', mostly just for convenience. Spell lists will only be listed for the chars kept as casters, ftr, and all ages (aside from the OCs obviously) will more or less be taken from the internal data. And just to be clear, the Cipher chars are not appearing in this story (for my own sanity).

While most of the Ram villagers start as, well, villagers, I am going ahead and having them as their starting-non-villager classes, and more or less going with 'canon'. That is, Gray is a mercenary, Tobin is an archer, Kliff is a mage, and Faye is a cleric (Faye's 'canon' is a little more ambiguous, thanks to both Cipher and Heroes, but considering she gets a unique spell as a cleric, and will be our lone Physic user, I'm having her as a cleric). I am also going to freely admit that I'm going to try and make Faye a little less Alm-obsessed. Because this is fanfiction and I can.

The vision Serafina describes is actually the vision Celica has in Act 2 (and yes, Celica still has it; I just thought it would be interesting if Serafina 'Saw' it as well). Also have Serafina's opinion about the future and destiny, as a sharp contrast to Corona's. There is nothing in game that suggests Rinea has any siblings, much less two of them, nor is her house ever named. (Watch Heroes prove me wrong in a couple of months or something.) Regardless, though, I thought it would be an interesting tie, so here we go. All timeline/history stuff are derived from the official timeline, revealed in the Artbook. As is the fact that Lima IV ascended the throne when he was very young and that it was Lima II who gave Mycen his title.

Next Chapter - Thieves' Shrine


	3. Chapter 2) Thieves' Shrine

Chapter 2) Thieves' Shrine

 _Serafina; Alm_

* * *

 _We left Ram. The very thought shakes me. I had never left it. Once Grandfather brought Corona and me here, I never left. I never wanted to leave. Inside Ram, I was safe. Inside Ram, I didn't have to worry about people finding out about my Foresight. I didn't have to worry about them burning me at the stake, or sacrificing me to Duma. I could pretend things were normal, that I was normal. I could pretend that I would never lose this happy life of mine, as I had lost my life with my family._

 _But war is on Ram's horizon, having devoured the rest of Zofia. Alm, of course, leaves to assist, and I have seen his future. It's a future where he likely dies. I want to stop that. Perhaps it is foolish to fight fate, but I want to try anyway. We're family, after all, and we aren't alone. All of our friends are leaving with us, led down the path by Lukas, who I swear is far more calculating than his politeness shows._

 _I'm scared. But I made my choice, so I'll walk the path. I won't turn back._

* * *

Traveling was odd. I clung to Alm as we got farther away from Ram, both because of my nerves and because I remembered the frantic flight from Fear Mountain with every kicked rock and rustling branches. Every time I blinked, I saw the ancient shrine where we first hid, the mountain path where we gouged our feet and hands scrabbling down. I would glance back worriedly, scared that we were leaving a trail of blood, and be terrified of 'pursuers'. Even though I _knew_ the only thing behind us was Ram, it was… it was rough. That wasn't even going into how worried I was that I would get a Vision and not be able to hide before Lukas saw.

Things weren't much better when we stopped for the night to camp. We had blankets, but no shelter otherwise, so we just spread out the blankets to sleep. So, I was reminded of the nights where Corona and I curled up on the ground because we were just so exhausted that we had to sleep. It was made both better and worse by Faye and I sharing some blankets for a bit of extra warmth. On the one hand, she was comforting. On the other hand, I was, again, reminded of those nights, because Corona and I would curl up together in a desperate attempt to keep warm. The result was me lying awake, pretending to be asleep while twitching at every little noise, pulse thundering as I struggled to remind myself that there were no Duma Faithful here. No one was after me. I wasn't a helpless little girl. I had more than one person. I was fine. I was _fine_. Yet, no matter how many times I mouthed the words, my mind and heart refused to believe it.

"So, where are we heading, exactly?" Alm asked Lukas quietly. The two of them were on 'watch', taking over for Gray and Tobin. Alm tended to the fire, while Lukas carefully carved a piece of wood with practiced and sure movements. "I know the Deliverance, but…"

"My comrades are much further north, within a few days of the capital," Lukas explained, paying equal attention to Alm and the carving. I wondered what he was carving. "Our first destination, however, is the Southern Outpost, an old fortress. Desaix's men hold it for now, but my fellows are fighting to reclaim it." Lukas blew on the wood to disperse the wood shavings before continuing. "We'll join them, and then continue to the Deliverance Hideout."

"It's just called the 'southern' outpost?" Alm looked up from the fire with a frown. "Really?"

"Zofia doesn't have many fortresses. There was no need for them." Lukas studied his carving for a moment before turning it and going right back to work. "Zofia has three major fortresses. The Southern Outpost, the Sylvan fortress to the northwest which Desaix once used as a headquarters, and a stronghold to the east, which once marked the furthest point of the desert."

Something snapped amongst the trees then, and automatically, I pushed myself up, looking around almost wildly as I tried to find the source of the noise. Faye mumbled something in protest and yawned, groggily blinking and frowning at me. I struggled to calm down, to articulate what was wrong, but I was absolutely frozen, even as Alm called my name and asked what was wrong.

It was a relief when the bandits jumped out of the bushes. I hadn't hallucinated the sound, and they weren't anything terrifying. Compared to the Duma Faithful, no one was.

Though, it did mean we all had to scramble to avoid getting killed, and bully Gray, Tobin, and Kliff into waking up. However, that didn't prove to be a 'problem' for long. Frankly, it was startling how quickly our group recovered and fell into practiced movements to fight the bandits. Perhaps it was because this wasn't our first 'fight', nor was it the first time we had death hovering over our shoulders. This was simply the first time we could fight back, and we did. Alm and Gray took point with their blades. Kliff and Tobin covered them with fire and arrows respectively. Lukas guarded Faye and I as we rushed between everyone, healing them. Kliff was a priority on healing; magic burned the blood and caused wounds. Of course, Faye and I had to be certain to heal ourselves for the same reason. Magic was powerful, but all power had a price.

"Gotcha, wench!" At some point, while Lukas was shielding Faye because Tobin took a bad hit, someone seized me by the hair and yanked me back. I yelped automatically and tried to pull away, but that only led to more pain in my scalp. "All right, you lot!" the someone growled, pulling me close, arm like an iron band across my chest. The axe at my throat proved one of the bandits had me. "Set the weapons, and all the valuables, down nice and easy, or the pretty one here is gonna have a lot more red on her!" It took me a moment to realize I was being held hostage. I honestly didn't piece it together until I saw Alm prepare to drop his sword, and the look of fear on Gray's face. But, as soon as I did, I reached up and grabbed the bandit's arm to cast Nosferatu.

Nosferatu was an unusual spell. It was the only one that did not harm the user, and it was a spell whose power varied depending on the distance between the caster and target. From a distance, it was inaccurate and weaker than other spells, like Kliff's Fire spell. Up close, however, it was absolutely devastating and if conveyed via a touch, it usually meant instant-death to the victim. The bandit was no different, quickly falling in a mess of blood and rotted flesh. The smell was as nauseating as it was familiar. Though it had been ten years, I still remembered the smell of death and blood that had stained the air at Duma Tower and Fear Mountain. I still remembered the corpses rotting in the cell across from mine. I still remembered the feeling of being soaked in blood, from where it would pool in my cell from… some other room.

I supposed I proved him right, though. I did end up having a lot more red on me.

The battle ended fairly quickly after that, because there hadn't been a lot of bandits to begin with. They had expected simple travelers, not anyone actually trained. So, we set about cleaning up camp, especially the blood and the bodies. I think the boys made sure to give Faye and me the quickest jobs, giving us a good excuse to go ahead and take a bath in the nearby river. It was terribly cold, and the water made the cuts from the Recover spells sting. But it got the worst of the blood off, and a bit of scrubbing got the rest of it. The cold water also soothed my aching muscles. I hadn't thought I would ache, but I supposed it made sense. I had been running around, and I had been jerked about.

Around the time I was thinking about getting out of the river, I heard a quiet sob and I turned to see Faye was crying, though she was covering her mouth to desperately try to muffle it. I swam over and hugged her and she immediately clung to my arms, leaning into me.

"It was so scary…" she choked out through the tears. She still had some blood in her hair, leftover from where someone, a bandit, had been killed near her. "It was like when we were little again, running from the knights!"

"It really was, huh?" I replied, resting my cheek against her hair. I half-wished I could cry as well, because I thought that was 'normal'. But 'normal' had never applied to me, no matter how much I had longed for a 'normal' life. "You know; there's still time to turn back."

"I am _not_ going to be the only one left behind!" Her voice cracked and she clung tighter to my arms and leaned a bit more into me. "Why did Lukas have to come to Ram? I hate him so much."

"I don't know." I thought of Grandfather and how he hadn't been surprised. I wondered just what he'd known, and why he hadn't said anything more. I also wondered what he'd think, coming home to an empty house. "Sadly, I didn't See this."

"Should've just locked up Alm as soon as the knight showed up."

"Ha… I suppose."

I continued holding her until she cried herself out and then we helped each other get the last of the blood out of our hair. Then we scrubbed the blood out of our clothes, hung them to dry on nearby branches, and changed into clean and dry clothes. Then Faye and I returned to camp, and Gray and Tobin left to take their own bath. Meanwhile, Lukas and Kliff walked slowly around the camp, with Kliff controlling multiple wisps of flame to light up the area. It took a moment to figure out they were making sure the camp was clean. It took another moment to realize…

"Where's Alm?" Faye asked, looking around. Her voice shook a bit, and sounded thick thanks to her prior crying. Kliff glanced over, and frowned with the slightest hint of worry. "Is he patroling or something?"

"No, he's getting some sticks for the fire," Kliff answered, shrugging. He hesitated before coming over to awkwardly pat Faye on the shoulder. "Hey, since you're just standing around doing nothing, mind helping? You know how bad I am about figuring out if laundry is dirty or not."

"You should really wear more blacks because of that, you know." Faye smiled slightly, recognizing this as Kliff's awkward way of trying to distract and help her. "I could make you something."

"Blech, I'm not that desperate to avoid laundry."

"Hey! I'm good at sewing, and you know it!" Slowly, the two began arguing, as was their typical, but I smiled anyway, glad to see something so normal. I hid a little laugh behind my hand at Lukas's questioning-confused look at them, but decided to go look for Alm before I could be dragged into this. Even if it was friends, I did badly with arguments.

It actually wasn't hard to find Alm, though. Once I left the camp, all I had to do was follow the sound of someone coughing and vomiting and, before long, I found Alm ridding himself of all the day's meals. I crouched by him and rubbed his back soothingly, brushing the hair out of his face. I wiped the small bits of tears from his cheeks, tears that were less crying and more 'body trying to reject everything', and smiled comfortingly when he stopped vomiting and looked up at me, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"I don't know why I feel bad," he rasped, coughing. He wiped at his mouth, grimacing. "I mean… they were bad. They were bad people. So, why do I…?"

"There's your tendency to see things as 'black and white'," I half-teased, smiling sadly. I went back to rubbing his back. "However, the corpse of a bad person smells just as bad as the corpse of a good person."

"I suppose so. We're all pretty damn equal when it comes to rotting." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "You know; I somehow didn't expect you to be comforting me after the first fight."

"I am a little more used to death than the rest of you, even now." It was why I had never wanted to leave Ram. "There's a stream near. You should rinse your mouth."

"Yeah, my mouth is all sour." He glanced around. "I need to get sticks."

"I'll assist."

"Thank you."

"Always."

The two of us gathered up an armful of sticks each, and 'conveniently' skirted close to the stream so that Alm could get some water. By the time we returned, Gray and Tobin had finished their bath, so Alm went to join Lukas and Kliff in the river while Faye, Gray, Tobin, and I worked on… well, Gray and I worked on making the camp comfortable again. Tobin had to run and throw up himself, and Faye fussed over him. I frowned worriedly at Gray, but Gray shrugged, and I remembered that Gray had been down this trail before. This must not have been his first fight, nor his first kills. He had never talked about it with us, but thinking about it, it did make sense. So, I just smiled sadly, and he smiled wryly in return, and we both continued making sure everything was as comfortable as possible.

"Serafina." While I was shaking out some of the blankets, checking that they weren't bloodied, Lukas walked over, hair still a bit damp. Kliff and Alm weren't back yet. "Are you well?" he asked gently. I ducked my head and took a half-step back, wishing someone was near so that I could hide. I brought the blanket up a bit to act as a 'shield'. "You did kill someone."

"I am well, yes," I replied softly, more to the ground than him. I wanted to hide. I didn't like being the sole target of a stranger's attention. That never meant good things. "I thank you for your concern."

"Are you certain? Your friend Kliff was shaking." Alm must be tending to him then. "So…"

"There is no need to worry about me." I glanced to the side desperately, wanting to run. Sadly, Gray was busy, and Tobin and Faye were away, so I had no convenient escape. "It is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"I don't think worrying over comrades is _unnecessary_."

"That isn't… um…"

"Serafina, can you check this blanket?" Gray suddenly called. He waved and smiled innocently, and I had to bite back a sigh of relief. He'd noticed. "I can't tell if it's stained or not."

"Of course!" I replied, rushing over. It was perhaps impolite, to leave so abruptly, but I just was not comfortable. "Thank you…" I made sure Gray was between Lukas and me. "So, where should I look?"

This had been the first of many battles. I was just thankful we all survived.

* * *

I had never realized how large the woods by Ram were. I had always heard of how Ram Village was isolated from the rest of Zofia, but it never occured to me that it was because of the long and winding road through the trees. We had left Ram days ago, and we had not yet reached the 'main road'. We did pass one of the villages where Gray and his father had often gotten extra supplies, but that was about it.

"Easy there," Gray murmured, offering me his hand to help me over a gnarled mess of roots. I took his hand with a sheepish smile; I'd stubbed my toes at least twenty times in as many minutes. "You doing okay? You've never been the athletic sort and we're doing a _lot_ of hiking."

"I'm handling things better than Kliff," I replied, glancing over to where Tobin was actually carrying Kliff on his back. Kliff was complaining the entire time, but didn't try to escape. Tobin replied to the 'barbs' with laughter. "Then again, Kliff is three years younger."

"Yep. We oldsters have a lot to deal with, huh?" Gray grinned and I muffled a giggle. "Well, we would if Faye would turn her attention from Alm for two seconds."

"Now, now…" I looked over to where Alm and Faye were chatting, just behind Lukas. Alm smiled kindly, and Faye blushed, but… "It has been a trying few days."

"Yeah, and I'm beginning to realize why Mycen worried about that crush. I think it's less a crush and more of a security blanket." Gray frowned, and shook his head. "Not that I know what to do about it, mind. She's got a lot of ingrained habits."

"I suppose we just… remind her that she has other friends?" I had no idea what to do either, and I hated it. Faye had always been protective and kind to me. "I worry about future fights, though."

"Me too. For a number of reasons." He winced and smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry. I said we'd keep an eye on you, that we'd watch out for all of us, but you got caught."

"Gray, that was truly nothing to fret over." I shook my head and smiled. "Surprisingly, the battles aren't…" Who would've thought that my past, and the nightmares I still had, would help me adapt so well to battle? I wondered if it would allow me to adapt so quickly to war. I also wondered if that was a 'good' or 'bad' thing. "That isn't what I need protecting from."

"Both not what I meant and what I meant." Gray glanced ahead and stepped a bit closer to me. "But we should've been watching because what if you… you know… _during_ a battle."

"...Ah…" I… stupidly, I hadn't actually thought about that. Involuntary Visions could hit me at any point. They were how most of those with Foresight were caught. If it happened during a _battle_ … "Maybe I should've stayed behind after all…" But, at the same time, that vision of Alm fighting that man…

"Let's be real, Serafina. You would've been fretting within two seconds because we're all very ridiculous." He grinned and I looked away, not willing to admit he was correct. "It's going to be fine. We'll make it all work out."

"I hope so…"

"Ah, hold a moment," Lukas suddenly murmured then, bringing up his hand. He closed his eyes while the rest of stopped, looking at each other in confusion. "Let's get off the path for now." He pointed to some nearby shrubbery and, awkwardly, we crouched down among the branches, scratching up our hands and legs thanks to the thorns. My hair got caught, but Tobin quickly freed the strands. "Keep quiet. We almost asked why, but then we saw the duo of bandits laughing and stumbling down the path. "Well, well...

"More brigands?" Alm whispered with a grimace. He shifted so that he was covering me a little more. I reached out to take Kliff's hand, since Kliff happened to be next to me. He didn't pretend to protest, though he did lean away when Tobin tried to same. "Seems the rumors weren't exaggerated."

"Based on the numbers and the relaxed air, I would say that there is a hideout near." Lukas's eyes narrowed, gaze sharpening. "We can ill-afford to fight every brigand, though. Let's lay low until they pass."

"But they're…" Alm ground his teeth in quiet frustration, but Lukas looked at him impassively, gaze not wavering. Eventually, Alm looked down. "Fine…" Gray reached around me to pat Alm's back. "I under-"

"Didja get a look at the wench we caught his morning?" one laughed, before whistling. I closed my eyes and grabbed Alm's arm, already knowing what was going to happen. I didn't need Foresight for that. "What a woman! Brings a little color to the place!"

"Prettier than the boss, that's for sure!" the other one agreed, with a nasty smile. "Wonder if we'll get to take turns."

"Hope so!"

Alm broke free of my grip. Gray, Tobin, Kliff, and Lukas all tried to stop him. But Alm was Alm, and Alm… well… "Release your prisoner at once, you lecherous pigs!" Alm snapped, jumping out of the bushes and attacking one. "Or else!"

"So much for laying low," Lukas sighed. Kliff facepalmed, while Gray and Tobin just shrugged. Faye giggled. "Clearly too much to ask, given your reactions. Ah, well. There's only two for the moment. It shouldn't take long."

Lukas was right. It didn't last long. The two hadn't even expected _one_ attacker, much less seven. However, we did have to quickly drag the bodies off the path and hide again because a couple more rushed past, no doubt drawn by the sound of fighting. We held our breath, scared to move, but slowly, we relaxed. No more bandits passed us. We were fine.

"Well, there we are," Lukas noted lightly. His expression was, as always, stoic. "I think that counts as our good deed for the day."

"I'm sorry, Lukas," Alm murmured, bowing his head. After a moment, he sheathed his sword, and kept his head down. "I was moving before I even thought."

"Valor is nothing to be sorry about, though you must remember to temper it. You can't fight _every_ enemy. You'll die." Lukas smiled slightly. "Well, we're already involved. Let's figure out where their hideout is."

"There's a shrine not far from here," Gray mentioned, walking up. Faye followed, glowering at him because she was _trying_ to heal his arm. "Built a while ago for travelers' to have a place to rest and to pray to Mila for guidance, but it's been abandoned ever since the drought started."

"Ah, the thieves' shrine Sir Mycen warned me about," Lukas replied. He nodded and glanced down the path. "Rest up. I'll scout ahead." He left without another word, leaving us awkwardly standing there.

"Well, we might as well sit or something?" Gray shrugged and did just that, dragging Alm down with him. "So, curious, did anyone else hear Corona yelling 'dummy' when Alm went out? Because I heard her _so_ clearly."

"Nah, not just you," Tobin teased, sitting down next to Alm. Alm, for his part, just sighed, still drooping. "Hey, we could've pinned you or something, Alm. As soon as the prisoner was mentioned, we knew what would happen."

"Quite true!" Faye laughed, sitting as well. I decided to sit by her, and Kliff took the last spot between Tobin and me so that we sat in a little circle. "I remember when we were children and those knaves had us cornered." Faye smiled warmly at Alm, and Alm smiled back. "You came to our rescue like a knight in shining armor!"

"Probably more like a kid with missing teeth."

"Oh, hush. Don't correct my memory."

"Of course, that tendency to leap into danger because people are in trouble nearly got _us_ killed seven years ago," Kliff dryly pointed out, cutting any bit of 'bickering' short. All of us winced, remembering that incident. "We're lucky it's just bandits, this time."

"I still say that whole situation was _my_ fault," Tobin whispered, looking down. He felt horribly guilty about it all, even now. "I was the one who suggested we go see the knights, remember?"

"Trust me. I do." Kliff's eyes darkened. "I also remember who led us to get caught in the graveyard." I was the only one who flinched that time, though the others grimaced. Kliff's crying had been what got us caught, but at the same time, how could you blame a child for crying? Knights were coming to _kill_ us. "So…"

"I wonder how Celica and Corona are," Faye mused, firmly changing the subject. She stretched her arms above her head, smiling innocently at Kliff's glower. "I hope they're well. I miss them terribly."

"Yeah, I've been worried and not just because of what's been going on," Gray mumbled. He sighed and leaned back against a tree. "I mean; you guys see it now. How much of a mess the outside world is. Why going into town with Pa for supplies was such a fight, and why Kliff stopped going to that fancy school of his." Kliff grimaced at that. "I worry about Ram. How a little village is going to survive all of this, I mean. And then I wonder where Corona and Celica are. Are they in a safe place? _Is_ there a safe place?"

"Yeah…" Faye rested her head against Tobin's shoulder, and Tobin rested her head against his. "I wish Sir Mycen had at least let us write letters or something."

"Still got the ones they left." Gray elbowed Alm in the side suddenly, making him yelp. "You are being _way_ too quiet. Come on. Talk about Celica. When she was here, you practically _abandoned_ -"

"I did not!" Alm instantly protested, scowling. The rest of us laughed, since this was an old 'argument'. "She just had nightmares a lot, so I helped distract her. You could've joined. Gods knows Corona and Serafina did."

" _Corona_ did, and dragged me along," I corrected, muffling my giggles with my hand. Above us, the branches rustled, a little squirrel jumping out of its hiding place to scurry about. "There was always this little… you two often seemed in your own world." Corona would roll her eyes and leap for them anyway, uncaring of that 'barrier'. I had always hesitated, feeling like I was intruding.

"But we weren't." Alm began sulking. He _hated_ any implication he was 'special'. It made him feel lonely. "Okay, I could've paid more attention and dragged you over, but still." He glanced up and suddenly stood. "Ah, Lukas." We all turned and saw Lukas had, indeed, returned. "Is everything…"

"Seems the shrine isn't far at all," Lukas explained, nodding to us with a very small smile. The rest of us stood, picking up our things. "So, shall we?"

* * *

The shrine was falling apart. Once, it was probably pretty, but vines and dark green moss had eaten away at the partially collapsed entrance. The stairs leading below were dotted with weeds sprouting from the cracks in the stone. Dust and dirt were everywhere, and we had to cover our noses and mouths as we descended to make sure we didn't choke. So focused we were on making sure we didn't fall, we ended up running straight into a watchman. However… well...

"Stay away!" the bandit yelped, scrambling up the steps past us before we could say or do _anything_. In fact, we could only stare in shock. "I'm the watchman! I _watch_ things!" They then ran away, screaming.

"What was that about?" Tobin asked after we all stared for a very, very long moment. A couple of blinks later, he pointed at Lukas. "Maybe he recognized you as a knight?"

"That would be a surprise," Lukas replied lightly. As usual, he was stoic. I wondered if he even _had_ expressions. "I am not a well known knight, by any means."

"You are wearing armor, though."

"That is a good point, actually." Lukas nodded and continued down the stairs. "Come on. If he was the watch, then we must be close to the end."

Glancing back, half-expecting the watchman to return, we followed and eventually, we did reach the bottom of the stairs. They opened up into a large room, likely a natural cavern that had been repurposed. Now, it had been 'repurposed' again, with various tables and broken crates and barrels scattered about. The dank smell of mold permeated the area, as foul as the bandits who lounged about, laughing drunk about something. It was almost hilarious how fitting it was for a house to Mila be such a welcome haven to people such as this.

"Well, they're a lovely group," Lukas murmured, gesturing for us to follow him. We, of course, did, and set our packs down in the corner where he did, tucked behind a large stack of half-rotted boxes. "Still, groups like this tend to fall apart if the leader is killed, so if we are sneaky, we might be able to solve this quickly." Lukas looked pointedly at Alm, who looked down guiltily. "We'll make our way towards the back. Keep to the shadows, and keep your weight on the ball of your foot. I'll keep a short distance away, just in case my armor clanks."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Alm whispered, nodding. Lukas then immediately left, and Alm sighed. "I feel like a little kid and he's our babysitter."

"I wonder how old he is," Tobin mused before shrugging and checking his bow. "Well, whatever. It's not like we're going to come up with a better plan. _And_ we're the newbies. We still have to prove ourselves. Won't be hard for me, of course."

"Of course." Alm smiled. "All right. Let's go."

"Why do _all_ of us have to head towards the back?" Kliff muttered as we carefully kept by the wall, keeping to the shadows as best as we could. We had to duck a couple of times when someone passed close. "Tobin and I, at least, could set up farther away. Longer range."

"It's probably to make sure you two don't get trapped between a bunch of angry people and a wall," Gray replied softly. We dropped to the ground and held our breaths as a few more passed. "I think an ant just bit me."

"It's probably just the grass. Even ants have some standards." Kliff smirked when Tobin and Alm had to cover Gray's mouth quickly to keep us from getting caught. "Quiet now."

"Gods, you're such a brat sometimes." Gray scowled, but then shook his head. "Ah, whatever. Difficult age and all. Just last year, your voice was cracking all over the place."

"I am not…!"

Worried by all the talking, I 'reached' for the small pulse of power in my spirit and I 'pulled' it through to See a split-second ahead. My vision was edged with green as I 'watched' the future, seeing what would happen. "We need to be a little farther back," I whispered, letting the Vision go and absently wiping at the trickle of blood pooling in my palm. When I was back to the present, I saw Faye and Tobin had moved in front of me, blocking any chance of someone accidentally seeing my eyes. "I think if we're this way…"

Quickly and quietly, we all moved to an alcove and squished together to be as hidden as possible. Faye and I had just pulled our skirts to the side when a group of bandits, guffawing over something, went to the boxes we had been using as our shield and pick them up. If we had still been hidden there, we would've been caught. As they stumbled away, I ducked my head and 'reached' again, Seeing what might happen next. When I Saw we were fine, I nodded to the others and we resumed our sneaking, actually keeping our mouths shut so that we could pay attention. Thankfully for our nerves, the 'back' of the area wasn't far, and we quickly found where Lukas was crouched behind some large barrels.

"I was worried when I saw that group veering close, but you seem to have good instincts," Lukas murmured when we were all together, smiling slightly. The rest of us remained quiet, since it… hadn't been instincts at all. "Now, after observing them, they seem very drunk, so this should definitely be a quicker fight than I originally thought."

"That's good to hear," Alm whispered. He carefully crawled forward, so that he was next to Lukas. "What's the plan from here?"

"I was thinking that you, Gray, and myself will ambush them and act as a diversion. Kliff and Tobin, I'd like you to focus on killing the leader." Lukas pointed to a man laughing and wearing slightly better clothing than the rest of the group. "As quickly and efficiently as you both can."

"I like that plan." Alm glanced at Tobin and Kliff who nodded. Though Tobin had to cover Kliff's mouth to keep him from saying something snarky. "We'll do that, then."

"What should Serafina and I do?" Faye asked warily. I ducked behind her when Lukas glanced at us. "Should we just do whatever?"

"I am not so foolish that I would order healers. You know your gifts far better than me," Lukas replied. He looked back to the bandits, and Faye scowled. "All right… now."

"I feel like he thinks we're useless," Faye grumbled, as the boys all split up. I simply smiled and shrugged, waving to Tobin and Kliff as they went to find a good place to set up and aim. We didn't have a good angle here. "Well, whatever. They can go kill things. Stupid boys. We're going to have to patch them up afterwards and pretend to be impressed."

"That does include Alm, you know," I pointed out. Already, the fight had begun, with the leader shouting something about 'main event' and 'be creative about killing them'. I saw how wobbly so many of the bandits were and wondered if they'd land any sort of blow. "We're in this mess because of him."

"Alm's not a _stupid_ boy. Just the rest." Faye sighed and stood up, brushing the mud off her skirt before offering me her hand. I took it gladly. "Well, let's find a good place to hide and… uh..." Faye pointed to a couple of bandits running straight for her and me. "Ugh…! Stupid boys! If you're going to be a distraction, that means getting _all_ of them!"

"Now's not the time!" I shoved her to the side, and screamed when an axe hit me across the arm. My sleeve was ruined, and blood gushed down. "Ah…" Well, this one at least wasn't too drunk to fight...

"Serafina!" Faye growled and threw a rock at the bandit who attacked me to divert his attention. "Wrong move!" She then brought her hands in front of her, tilting them slightly so that they overlapped, and white-silver light danced around her fingers before she cast Nosferatu at point-blank range. The magic ripped the lifeforce straight out of her target, leaving him a withered, flaking husk. "There we go… ah!" She then, however, had to deal with the other bandit, barely dodging. "A-ah…"

"Faye!" I stumbled over and grabbed the bandit's arm. "Duma devour you!" I casted Nosferatu as well, and he had just enough time to gasp in pain before his body fell into itself in a mess of rot and blood. "Are you okay, Faye?"

"Y-yes…" Faye looked distinctly green as she looked at the two… remains… and then took my arm. "Here I'll… oh, wait, it's healed?"

"Nosferatu heals the user, remember?" I glanced down and saw there was only a thin pink line down my arm now. My dress was ruined, though. "That's why Grandfather made sure you and I learned it."

"Oh. Right." She smiled sheepishly, and I simply smiled back. "Let's… oh! Alm!" Confused, I looked up and hunted for Alm in the chaos of the battle, barely paying attention to anything else. I wasn't sure why it was a surprise to see Alm fighting the leader himself. It was just the sort of thing he'd do.

"What do you think you're doing, rat?!" the leader snarled, swinging almost wildly at Alm. Alm, however, parried and dodged, looking like he was actually uninjured. "Saving one wench won't make the world any less of a pit!"

"Perhaps," Alm admitted, gaze sharp and clear. "But it'll make all the difference to her!" He then slashed at the leader before shoving him back. The leader yelped and flailed about, desperately trying to keep his footing.

Then an arrow sank into the leader's eye scant seconds before he erupted in flames. Before the corpse even hit the ground, the surviving bandits ran for their lives. Gray, Lukas, Kliff, and Tobin all picked off those they could. Faye and I stayed out of the way, at first. But Faye poked my side before long and pointed to where the path actually continued, leading to another section of the cavern. We shrugged and decided to follow the weed-covered path, since no one looked like they were gushing blood or anything.

Faye gasped when we reached the end of the path and we stepped into a surprisingly warm looking room, especially given the rest of the place. Sweet-smelling flowers blossomed in artful spirals amidst soft grass. Bits of sunlight streamed in from an unknown source, making the walls sparkle white. In the center of it all was a statue of Mila, wearing a soft smile and holding out a crystal globe that shone with a quiet light all of its own. At the base of the statue was a young woman, passed out. She had to be the prisoner we heard about.

"Faye, Serafina, you two okay?" Alm asked, joining us. He gasped when he saw my sleeve and gently took my hand. "Ah, you're hurt…"

"I'm just fine, actually," I replied, smiling reassuringly. Faye went to the girl, checking her over with her magic. "I'll have to mend my dress later. That's all."

"I'm sorry…" Alm looked down. "I wonder…"

"You may 'wonder' later. Why not help Faye?"

"Probably a good idea." He rested his forehead against mine briefly before doing just that, pulling the stirring woman up while Faye continued her healing. "Hey, miss, are you okay? You're safe now…"

I thought about teasing Alm or something, but then I saw the woman's clothes and, instead, stepped back, fear and unease pooling in my stomach. They were the robes of a cleric of Mila, and that… that wasn't good. I remembered the one time Corona and I tried to seek sanctuary with clerics of Mila; they had tried to kill us for our Foresight. Grandfather had told us such views weren't uncommon among the clergy. If this woman learned…

"Thank you all so much." With a start, I realized the woman was standing, bowing to Faye and Alm. "My name is Silque," she murmured, smiling serenely when she straightened. I glanced around the room, and took a few more steps back when I saw Gray, Kliff, and Tobin weren't in here. Neither was Lukas, but I wouldn't hide behind him. "I hail from a priory to the east, on the island of Novis."

"That's quite a distance, if I'm remembering my map correctly," Alm replied, frowning a bit in thought. Faye left the conversation to join me, and let me hide behind her. She even snuck her hand behind her to hold mine and squeeze it reassuringly. "What brings you so far from home then?"

"I worried about the people, especially when I heard of the battles, so I left to offer what aid I could." She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Though, it seems that the Earth Mother wished to remind me to watch myself as well. I thank you again for coming to my assistance. I dare not think of what they would do."

"Same." Perhaps looking for a change of subject, Alm looked up at the Mila Idol, smiling. "So, this is Mother Mila, huh?" He rested his hand on the base, studying it still. "I'm glad it's intact, at least."

I thought Silque might've replied, but I didn't hear it. Instead, I focused on how… for a split-second, I thought the mark on Alm's hand glowed. Then the Idol itself began to glow. A second after that, Alm screamed, stumbling backwards and clutching his head.

"Alm!" I rushed over to him, cradling him against my chest. "Alm, are you okay?" I asked softly, stroking his hair. He shook badly. "Alm?"

"It was… it was so clear…!" he half-sobbed, clinging to me tightly. He had tears in his eyes, and I wondered just what Mila did to him. "Devastation… graves… I…"

"Alm…"

"Be calm, Sir Alm," Silque murmured. She smiled gently at him when he glanced over. "It seems the Mother blessed you with a vision of what might be. What you saw was not the present." Her smile warmed, and it might've been reassuring. I, however, thought it mocking, and I wanted to shake her. Visions of the future were no _blessing_. "She must be giving you a warning, in the hopes that you will prevent it." She took a step closer, but Faye 'conveniently' blocked her, standing on Alm's other side. "If I may, what is it that you plan?"

"...We're joining the Deliverance to help Zofia," Faye answered slowly, her tone a bit flat. She still made sure to be between Silque and us. I focused more on holding Alm, stroking his hair still and whispering comforting words. "Why?"

"In that case, might I accompany you? As I mentioned before, I am traveling to assist the people." She smiled serenely. "I do know a bit of healing, and some Summoning magic."

"Well, I don't think we can stop you." Faye shrugged, expression apathetic. "You can talk to Lukas about it."

"Wonderful!" Silque continued to smile. "I look forward to working with you."

This was the worst.

* * *

Lukas, Tobin, Gray, and Kliff all did patrols inside and outside to make sure the bandits were truly gone, and they learned that it was already quite late. So, after introducing Silque to everyone, it was decided we would simply camp inside the shrine, since it was good shelter and there was only one entrance. After setting up a sleeping and cooking area, we split into pairs to hunt through all the barrels and boxes, to see if there was anything useful. Sadly, it seemed like most of it was… rather useless for us.

"And here is the tenth jug of wine I've found," Alm sighed, setting it down with the others. I picked it up curiously before setting it down and returning to my own hunting. "Anything besides leftover ale for you, Serafina?"

"Sadly, no, I haven't seen anything," I replied, hopping back when I reached the bottom of the box. I then moved to the next one, though I did pause and glance back when I heard Gray and Faye laugh about something. They were too far away to talk to, though. We were quite a distance away from all of the others. "I haven't even found water."

"The survivors are going to have the worst hangovers."

"I think watching their fellows be slaughtered…" I trailed off and shook my head. "No, ignore that, please. You're trying to make a joke."

"I know; I know." Alm looked up from his box with a grin. "I need a better sense of humor."

"Well, you do like puns a little too much."

"Puns are so great, though!" He sulked a bit, and I giggled. "Good. You're looking better. Are you sure you're arm is fine?"

"Alm, you looked at it yourself." However, I held out my arm anyway, so that he could look again. Earlier, while Silque was being introduced, I had taken the time to change clothes, and soaking my stained dress in the hopes of cleaning it later. Faye insisted on mending the sleeve after dinner tonight. "But if we're going to talk about people looking better…" I stepped away from my box and looked at him. "How are you? What happened with the…?"

"That…" Alm winced and looked down, stepping away from his own box. "It's like what Silque said. I saw… I saw the future. I think." His voice became very, very quiet. "Graves as far as the eye could see, dotting a dead and decaying landscape… it was awful."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Alm." I knew very well the weight of knowing the future. "I…"

"But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was…" He paused, biting his lip. "I… I knew it was bad. Seeing and all. I knew. But I… His hands shook as he groped about for the words he wanted. "You see that all the time. You dealt with that all your life."

"You get used to it." I smiled sadly at him. "Best keep that quiet though, Alm. Either you'll be treated as a grand hero or be killed for suspected Foresight. We should hope Silque believes the former."

"...I wish you didn't have to get used to it, Serafina." He smiled sadly in return. "Ha… I said I'd protect you, but I didn't even know the weight of what you bore until now. And just a small bit makes my knees buckle."

"I don't need protection from my Visions. I need it from everything else." I took his hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "It's people who scare me."

"Still, I…"

"Any luck finding anything?" Lukas walked up, expression as stoic as normal. I immediately ducked behind Alm, and Alm shifted to make sure I was hidden. "Kliff and Silque found some non-molded food, while Tobin and I found a couple of swords," he explained, tilting his head slightly. "Not much else, though."

"All we've found is alcohol," Alm replied with a shrug. I tried to make myself as small as possible, and just kept silent. "Not very useful."

"You'd be surprised how much of an effect alcohol can have on morale." Lukas smiled slightly, warmly even. I was surprised he could even smile like that. "Well, regardless, I've been very impressed with your group, Alm."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You all have proved your words quite well. Sir Mycen has taught you well." Lukas chuckled. I was surprised by the laugh. "No matter how quiet of a village you hail from, in the hands of a capable teacher, one can become as strong as a royal knight." His smile actually grew, enough that you couldn't call his expression 'stoic'. "I find that quite inspiring."

"Ah, thank you!" Alm beamed, clearly pleased. I just tried to not sigh, more than a little certain still that Lukas had manipulated Alm into agreeing to all of this. "But why find it inspiring? Are you not a noble yourself? I'd heard knights had to be."

"I'm of minor nobility, truthfully, and I lived in the borderlands, to the north. As such, I was never truly 'counted' as a noble by my fellows." He shrugged. "Some in the Deliverance ridicule me for being a 'backwater noble', but I rose through the ranks on my own merits. That said, I did still have many benefits of a noble, such as the free time to train."

"Well, you can actually turn the farm work into its own sort of training." Alm hesitated a bit before nodding to himself. "Grandfather told me once that Zofia has a pretty strict… um…"

"There are many nobles who delight in their 'natural superiority'." Lukas said the words with a slight grimace, like he himself thought it ridiculous. "So, I will admit that I am afraid some of my fellows will not be happy to see more commoners, no matter how skilled. I am sorry for that. I hope they will know to bite their tongues and swallow their pride." His eyes darkened slightly and he frowned. "Though, in one case, that might be too much to ask."

"Hmm?"

"...No, never mind." Lukas closed his eyes and shook his head. "That isn't my story to tell." His eyes then focused on me. "Ah, but that's neither here nor there. Serafina, are you well?"

"Y-yes, there is nothing to worry about," I replied hesitantly, trying to not wince. I'd hoped he'd just forget I was there. "Ah, but pardon me." I stepped away, trying to think of a way to escape now. "I have… something I want to do before dinner." Unfortunately, I could only think of one, and I hated it for many reasons. But I hated being the focus of a stranger even more. "I'll go do that now." I walked away as quickly as I could 'politely' manage, down the path all the way to the back, and Mila's Idol.

The back room was perfectly silent, timeless. My steps almost echoed as I walked up to the statue, looking up at Mila's 'serene' face. As I studied the impassive, uncaring statue, my vision flashed gold and I gasped, pitching forward and almost cracking my head on the statue. My vision was edged in gold as I caught sight of a man with black hair laughing madly at a burning altar, cradling a woman with blue hair in his arms. But then I blinked and it was gone. It was just a brief glimpse into the future, something that likely wouldn't make sense until it was far too late.

"...I hate you, Mila," I whispered viciously, putting all my anger and frustration into the words. The statue remained, of course, silent. Mila didn't care. Mila stopped caring about all of us a long time ago. You could see that with this war. "I truly, _truly_ hate you."

Oh, why did I leave Ram? This was just going to get me killed. But I made my choice. I just had to deal with it.

* * *

 _Alm_

 _Class: Fighter_

 _Age: 17_

 _The grandson of Sir Mycen, who has never known his parents. Though he's asked his grandfather in the past, the only answer he ever got was 'they are not here'. He stopped asking after a while, recognizing the pain in his grandfather's eyes._

 _Though inexperienced in actual battle, his skill with a blade honestly makes him a terrifying foe, due to Sir Mycen training him extra hard compared to the others. His speed can be shaky, at times, and he lacks a resistance to magic, but those are his only real weaknesses._

 _Quick to jump into a fight, and holds onto a more idealistic mindset that often simplifies things. Despite that, though, he is noted for being very kind and very open, with a charm that draws people in. He's also very protective of people, especially his 'sister', Serafina._

* * *

Author's note: This map is a 'kill the boss' sort of map, so it can actually end _really_ quickly. As mentioned, I'm having Serafina and Corona represent the Turnwheel mechanic, so the actual items don't appear, so I had a slight change in why Silque was traveling and how Alm's vision happens.

In game, Nosferatu acts the same no matter the distance, but I couldn't resist making it somewhat similar to 'Inflict Wounds' from _Dungeons and Dragons_. Silque mentions Summoning magic because I'm going to work it slightly differently than how the game does, but we'll get into that when it actually comes into play.

Also, technically, the first battle is supposed to be just a few 'minutes' from the village, but I decided to push it to an attempted nightly ambush. Gray is mentioned in game to have traveled, so I am assuming he's actually killed before, unlike the rest of the group (he's also at a noticeably higher level compared to the others, at level 5). (I think Tobin is at level 2, as is Lukas, and the rest are at level 1).

Faye mentioning that Alm is her knight and Gray talking about how he's been worried about Ram are from their first base conversations. Lukas asking about how Alm is adapting to the fighting is from his first base convo.

The mention of mold and the smell comes from Alm's internal dialogue in the game, though differing to account for Serafina's dislike for Mila. Based on internal data, Gray and Faye are both 18 (same age as Serafina), while Tobin and Alm are both 17. "Wrong move!" is one of Faye's crit quotes both from the game and from Heroes.

Next Chapter - In the Valley


	4. Chapter 3) In the Valley

Chapter 3) In the Valley

 _Serafina; Alm_

* * *

 _We've had our first battles. We have traveled farther than I had been from Ram in a very, very long time. We picked up a new addition to the group, the cleric Silque. She seems very kind and refined, appearing much older than she actually is. However, I am uncomfortable around her, because I don't know… would she still be kind if she knew I had Foresight? I had no idea, and since there was the distinct possibility of dying, I wasn't in a hurry to find out._

 _This was the worst. I shouldn't have done this._

* * *

When we finally left the forest, we decided to set up an early camp. Part of it was because it was uncertain if we would have a good spot to camp later, and part of it was because the open space meant we could do things that took extra time. We made a list of chores, and picked which ones we wanted. I decided to do everyone's laundry, giving them a good scrub. It was especially difficult with the dried blood stains in the boys' clothing, but thankfully I was used to dealing with blood. Red-moons were annoying that way. Faye and I lost so many good underwear to them.

Humming under my breath, I glanced up to see how the others were doing and saw Faye bluntly telling Silque something I couldn't hear, and to see Faye stride off with all the dignity in the world, leaving a bewildered Silque behind. Such things had become a common sight, sadly. Silque tried to bond with Faye and me, because we were the only three healers, and the only three girls, in the group. However, my fear of strangers led me to keep my distance and Faye… well, to be frank, Faye was just _rude_.

"Serafina, I finished up my task, so let me help you~!" Faye laughed, joining me by the buckets. I had three set up: one for rinsing, one for washing and soaking, and one to put the washed clothes in. I had no idea where the buckets (more like tubs) came from, but I refused to think much on it because it made things so much easier. "What should I work on?"

"If you could get the stubborn stains, I would appreciate it," I told her, smiling. I looked over to where Silque was and saw she still looked completely baffled. "What is it that you told her?"

"Hmm? Oh, I told her that I didn't want to talk unless it was about Alm." She shrugged, picking up a shirt and going to work on scrubbing. "Then when she tried to gossip about Alm, I told her it was no fun talking about Alm while Alm wasn't there, and then left."

"Then it is no wonder she was so confused." Though, I did have to marvel at her weaponizing her attraction, and clinginess, to Alm. "I am surprised you are so rude, though. You are normally quite polite."

"I might be politer if she didn't approach me after I made it clear I didn't want to talk." She sighed. "But nope! She just keeps at it. Kind of annoys me, really."

"I see…" I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Other than that, though, she does seem nice, I think?" She had certainly been helpful for finding edibles along the road.

"Mycen always warned us about the wolf in sheep's clothing, remember? The people who appeared nice, but were really monsters?" She frowned in concentration when one stain proved particularly stubborn. "And then there's the warning Mycen told us about church people and Foresight. I don't want to be friends with her if she's the type of person who wants people to burn for something they were born with." Faye grumbled something under her breath before continuing. "Besides, it's not like she talks about herself. She's a cleric and she got herself captured. That more or less summarizes everything we know, between _all_ of us. Who knows how much that kind exterior is a mask?"

"I don't imagine keeping your distance lets you learn." The same could be said for me, but truthfully, I didn't want to learn. With the exception of those in Ram, everyone I had met wanted me dead or sacrificed because of my Foresight. It was safer to assume the worst. It was safer to stay away. "Still, I'm not sure you should deny yourself a potential friendship just for a difference in opinion."

"A difference in opinion is preferring apples to oranges. Believing that those with Foresight should be burned and killed is a different in _morality_." Faye reached up and poked my nose with a soapy hand. "Besides, while more friends might be nice, it's not like I need them. I've got everyone in this crazy group, and Celica and Corona, wherever they are."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I hoped Corona was okay, at least. I hoped she hadn't been killed for her Foresight. "Well, I-"

"I'm doing my work over here now." Kliff suddenly sat down with us, dragging his own buckets of water since he was scrubbing the pots and cooking gear. I wondered if we scavenged the bucket-tubs from a nearby village. "You can continue with girl talk," he said, barely looking up. Faye and I both just shrugged. "I won't listen."

"It's not really 'girl talk' so much as 'us talk'," Faye replied. I glanced around, looking for Alm and Lukas, and didn't see them. They must still be in the woods. "Why suddenly move?"

"I have no interest in playing audience to Gray and Tobin's idiocy." He pointed to where Gray and Tobin were suddenly having an herb gathering competition, with Silque laughing nearby for some reason. "Those two get stupider when around pretty girls."

"I suppose they…" Faye scowled. "Wait, Kliff, are you implying that Serafina and I _aren't_ pretty?"

"Well, you can be pretty annoying."

"You…!" She splashed him with some water and he yelped. "Mother Mila, you are the rudest sometimes!"

Kliff, of course, retaliated and thus, laundry and cleaning pots turning into a little splash-war where we barely managed to get everything actually cleaned. But they did, and while Faye helped Kliff dry everything, I hefted up the bucket-tub of wet laundry, and began walking to the outskirts to spread and hang everything. However, while I had done this many times back home, there was a distinct difference between the weight of three people's wet clothing and the weight of _seven_ , a difference I couldn't actually bear. But just before I dropped the bucket onto my foot, someone reached around me and caught it. The silence and lack of a teasing remark told me who it was even before I lifted my head to confirm it: Lukas.

"Hmm… perhaps I ought to do weight training with this, given how heavy it is," he murmured, adjusting his grip on it. I looked away, embarrassed and a little scared. "Where were you going with this?"

"Um… over there…" I whispered, pointing to the shrubs and branches. "I wonder if we have rope to make a line…"

"I'm finished with my duties, so I can set that up for you."

"I… thank you." I didn't _want_ him to help, but I knew I needed it and I didn't want to bother the others. "I… I appreciate it."

Lukas found a rope easily and tied it around two branches to give us a nice long drying line. He also assisted me with getting things onto the line, making sure nothing was twisted or tucked under in odd places while I smoothed out some over the shrubs. We worked in complete silence, and by the time we were done, my stomach was in so many knots that I swore one could use it to anchor a ship or something.

Ah… how was I going to survive being around an army, if working with one stranger did this to me? Sometimes, I swore I was too stupid to live.

* * *

We heard the enemy before we saw them. There was sounds of fighting and the like. It allowed us to get off the road and sneak along the mountain paths to overlook the area. But what we saw was troubling.

"That uniform…" Alm murmured, leaning a bit forward. Gray held the back of his shirt to make sure Alm didn't go tumbling off. "Is that a Zofian soldier?"

"Indeed," Lukas confirmed, counting people. There were at least twenty from what I saw, clustered together near one location. Based on how Tobin and Kliff were also counting, I knew we would have a very accurate count before long. "The armor is ill-fitting, however. Must be a brigand Desaix hired to hold the valley."

"He _hires_ bandits?"

"Indeed." Lukas frowned. "They seem to be focused on a particular area, a supply fort. If we hit them from behind, we might catch the advantage."

"You sure that'll be enough?" Tobin asked. We all turned to face him, and saw how grim he was. "Kliff and I both count a count of twenty-one. We can do some sniping, but it's not like we have a big explosive thing, so we're going to be very outnumbered."

"Not to mention that there's not really a place to funnel people to force reduced numbers," Alm murmured, looking back at the potential battlefield. Though there were mountains, the path through the valley was more than wide enough for a large group of people. "We would need to do something to lure them into a trap."

"You got any ideas?"

"Mmm…" Alm looked up, squinting a bit. "Kliff could probably start a rockslide?" Alm glanced at Kliff and, after a moment, Kliff nodded. "I don't know how we'd lure them, though."

"Or not get crushed by rocks!"

"If we had mounts, we might have the speed, but otherwise, I can't agree to a bait plan like this," Lukas murmured. He rested his hand on his chin, thinking. "However, it's a good starting point, if nothing else. Traps can be very effective."

"Actually, if we need bait, I can take care of that," Silque revealed with a smile. "One moment please?" She stepped back from our grouping and clasped her hands together in prayer. She then held her hands out in front of her and a gentle green light wrapped around her, her skirt and habit fluttering in a breeze only she saw. Then angry red lines ripped through her, the blood soaking her clothes. It poured from everywhere, even the corners of her eyes, and I held Faye as she muffled a scream, letting her hide in my shoulder to avoid seeing the absolutely brutal damage. However, Silque didn't react at all, and held her concentration until the light around her solidified into soldiers, using all sorts of different weapons but all infantry, that shimmered with the same green light. "There…" She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at us. It was incredibly unnerving with the blood seeping from her eye and her mouth. "I Invoked spiritual-soldiers. They can be useful as distraction, or bait, and since they are magical constructs, they are neither living nor dead."

"Perhaps you might warn Faye and me that you are going to mutilate yourself before doing it next time!" I snapped, unable to help it. I rushed over and began healing her, Faye a step behind me. "Do you have a reduced sense of pain? That is something I would like to be aware of, especially if things like this are going to be common!"

"No, I simply endure the pain of the Mother's gift to me."

"Mila only gives curses, not gifts!" It really wasn't something I should say, especially to a cleric who truly believed, but I was just beyond livid. "Honestly…!"

While Faye and I healed Silque up, the boys coordinated a strategy. The spiritual-soldiers listened to orders well enough, so by the time Silque was fully healed, they actually had the trap set. For safety's sake, we all made sure to climb to an area above where Kliff planned on blasting the mountainside. I could only hope this would work as well as the boys thought it would.

"Once the rocks settle, we will go into battle," Lukas informed me. Somehow, I had ended up next to him on the ledge while we waited to the spiritual-soldiers to fall into position and for the enemy to take the bait. Silque had ended up by Alm, who quietly pestered her about her healthy, and Faye was next to Gray, who jostled her into a better mood easily. "You three healers are at your discretion, just as before."

"I understand," I whispered. I didn't know why he was telling me this. "We will do what we can."

"Though perhaps we should simply send you shouting at them. It was quite the spectacle." He laughed quietly, and I looked away, face mottling with a mortified blush. I hadn't meant to snap or anything, and I certainly hadn't meant to insult her faith. I had just been so mad… "I do believe that is the first time I've heard you raise your voice."

"I would not get used to it." I hated yelling. "It seems Tobin and Kliff are ready." The two were a bit apart, mostly because they were providing the initial strike to draw their attention towards the spiritual-soldiers.

"So they are." Lukas's eyes narrowed. "Let's see how well this works."

The answer was 'surprisingly well'. In fact, to my unease, it went off without any major problems. Tobin fired a couple of arrows; Kliff set some things on fire. The enemy saw the spiritual-soldiers and rushed them. Kliff exploded the side of the mountain. Rock fell, and many died. The only thing unexpected was the amount of injury Kliff sustained, but even then, that was an 'expected' unexpected.

"We should invest in some proper gloves for you, Tobin," I murmured, tending to his hand. His fingertips and palm were bloody from how many arrows he had shot, because he never had to use his bow so consistently before. "Perhaps someone in the Deliverance will have some you can use."

"I hope so" Tobin sighed. He grimaced as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "I hate that you have to burn some blood for something like this."

"All power has its price." That was the most basic of law in this world. "Besides, Faye and I learned healing magic to tend to all the injuries you boys got while doing something stupid." I smiled at him, giggling. "I do remember an incident with a log and-"

"That was _all_ Alm's idea!" Tobin groaned, and I kept on giggling. "Whatever. Watch and be amazed by my skill!"

"We always are, Tobin." I waved him goodbye and sighed, leaning against the rocks. Our rockslide had effectively blocked the path, so it was a good place to stay out of the way. Few enemies made it back this far with everyone fighting, and no one could sneak up behind me. It also made me easy to find for treatment. I liked it, at least.

I wasn't sure where Faye and Silque were, though. It was difficult to keep track of everyone in the mess, even with so few people. It made me uneasy, because when we joined up with the soldiers of the Deliverance, the battles would be larger. There would be even more people, more fighting, more chaos. How could anyone keep any sort of order that way? How could the injured make it out? I had no idea, and it conjured up a nightmare of scenarios. All too easily, I could imagine any of my friends broken and bleeding amidst the chaos until they passed, and then we wouldn't know until it was far too late to help, or even be with them as they died. I hated that. I hated that so much.

"Damn it, stop blocking!" Gray's shout jolted me from my thoughts, and I quickly hunted for him on the battlefield. It took a moment, but I found him fighting against someone carrying a shield and not even Gray's strength could make them buckle. "Argh, stop!" Gray snapped. It took a second to realize the shield-bearer was escaping Gray and running… straight for… me… "Serafina!"

Automatically, I ducked to the side, just barely dodging the soldier. Their sword broke against the rocks, and I thought myself safe. But then I realized with horror that I had made a mistake. I had moved in the wrong direction. I now had the mountain on one side and the rockslide on the other, with the enemy soldier blocking my only escape. They dropped their broken sword, smirked, and lunged, pinning me to the rocks. Their arm pressed against my throat, and I struggled to breathe, finding it difficult. Worse, though, was that even though he was touching me, even though I could kill him with Nosferatu, I couldn't focus because my mind was screaming about how I couldn't breathe. I choked on my own spit as I tried, and I dug my nails into their arm to try and make them flinch back. But they just put more pressure on my throat, fully intending on suffocating me.

"Fine, then!" But then the soldier's head erupted into flames. The smoke choked me and the heat hurt, but even with that, I greedily gulped in air when the body fell. Though it quickly turned to coughing and struggling to not vomit because the smell was nauseating and there was something absolutely horrifying about watching someone's _skull_ blacken and crack, even if the person had been trying to kill me.

But, I was alive. That… that was good.

"You okay, Serafina?" Kliff appeared in front of me, frowning worriedly. That alone told me he had been terrified. "Your neck is all red," he muttered, kicking the corpse to the side before helping me out of the corner. "Stupid. Pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Yes, I made a mistake," I rasped, still coughing. My throat hurt. "Thank you, Kliff."

"I was going after him anyway. Shields might stop weapons, but few things can resist magic. You just benefited." Still, Kliff didn't waver in supporting me for a single second. "The battle is winding down, though. That one was just causing us the most trouble."

"I see." I took a couple of deep breaths, and nodded. "I will be fine, Kliff. Go see if the others need your assistance."

"You sure?" He frowned, but then shrugged. "In that case, time to see what mess our friends caused. Again."

"Thank you." I giggled and smiled, but as soon as he left, I leaned back against the rocks and reached up to touch my throat. It still hurt to breathe. But it was less than before, and continued to lessen, so I assumed I would be fine. I hoped.

"Serafina!" Silque ran up, hand outstretched. To my surprise, her calm expression was gone for almost frantic worry. "Here, let me…" she murmured, casting Recover on my throat. The pain disappeared almost instantly. "Are you able to work still?" She winced. "I hate to ask when you were injured, but there are many wound within that supply post they were attacking. Faye is already there working, but…"

"Please, lead the way," I replied immediately. Wounded… that wasn't good. "How badly are they injured?"

"Some are minor. Others… well, it is only by the blessing of the Earth Mother that they still breath." She raced off, and I made to follow.

However, I took one step, and suddenly, my vision went gold. I ducked my head instinctively, using what little reason I had left to pull my hair in front of my face. Then I was lost in the Vision, looking into… it looked like a particularly filthy cell. A young girl with wavy blond hair falling out of a ponytail glared defiantly at a group of Zofian soldiers, her wrists and ankles bound with both ropes and chains. Her dress, a pretty blue, was horribly dirty, yet she still held her head high. When the soldiers seized her and started dragging her outside, she kicked and screamed, fighting with all her might until one of the soldiers punched her across the face, hard enough to bust her lip and break her nose. Still, she fought and one soldier laughed about how 'there were ways' to break a fiery girl into submission…

Then I blinked and I was back in the present. I was staring at the muddy ground, feeling far too big for my skin. It hurt to breathe, with the air feeling more like daggers sliding into my lungs. That had been… who had that…?

"Serafina?" Silque called. I glanced up and saw her looking worriedly at me. "Are you well?"

"My apologies," I replied, doing my best to appear as calm as possible. "I was dizzy for a moment." No matter how much I wondered and worried for the girl in my Vision, now wasn't the time. There were lives at stake _now_. "I am fine. We should get to work."

* * *

Silque hadn't been joking when she said it was a miracle some of these people were breathing. Even with treatment, they bled out, slowly and painfully. It was agonizing to see, and I bloodied my lip to keep from crying. Grandfather had warned Faye and me that if we decided to pursue healing, we would face a situation where we would have patients die under our fingertips. But no matter how logical that was, and no matter how many times he had warned us, it still broke my heart. Faye actually did start crying, though she dutifully continued healing even through the tears.

"Here." Silque handed Faye a mug of tea after nudging her into taking a break. "This will help calm your spirits a little," she murmured, helping Faye take it. Faye simply nodded and sipped the tea, making sure she sat out of the way. Thankfully, there were only a few left to treat as I wasn't sure if Faye could hold out any more. I wasn't sure I could. Thankfully, the smell wasn't much worse than the smell of slaughterhouse, or so I kept telling myself. "Serafina, I think I can handle the rest if you want to take a break too."

"I would like to at least finish up with this one," I replied softly, tending to a particularly badly injured young man, who was thankfully unconscious. My hands shook, and I had cuts all along my arm from the number of times I casted Recover, but I was still steady enough to work. "We will see how I am afterwards."

"Very well." Silque smiled gently and serenely. I half-wondered if there was something wrong with her to be able to smile like that, but then I remembered how Corona could make jokes even when she was ready to burst into tears. Sometimes, a smile was a coping mechanism, and I was being uncharitable because I was afraid of her. "Still, you and Faye are quite skilled, particularly for two who did not learn healing arts from the church. I am most impressed with your teachings. May I ask who taught you?"

"Mycen gave us books and taught us herbs and the like, but when it comes to magic, Serafina and I are self-taught," Faye explained dully. Her voice was thick with all the tears she still hadn't shed. "He also told us stories about battle-infirmaries. Different from experiencing first hand, but at least we did have a theoretical idea."

"That is good," Silque murmured, smiling. She was always smiling. "I must admit that I was worried. Many take the path of healing without first realizing just what it meant."

"Mycen was very certain that Serafina and I knew, as well as we could."

The patient I was working on suddenly groaned and so, all of my attention focused on him. His eyes fluttered open, and he struggled to get up, but I stopped him since I was, after all, still healing him. "Where… where am I?" he rasped, coughing. Some blood dribbled down his chin. "Who are…?"

"You are in a supply fort that has been turned into an infirmary," I informed him quietly. I wasn't sure if he was going to survive. He had a lot of internal bleeding and there were signs of muscle damage, like he had severely pushed himself. "Please, keep still."

"But I must… I must get going…!" He coughed up more blood. "I must reach Sir Lukas…"

"Are you part of the Deliverance?" I frowned as I tried to figure out just where the internal bleeding was. There was just so much wrong that the Recover spell had trouble deciding what to flow to first. "Then you are in luck, brave one." I spared a hand to brush the hair out of his face and realized with quiet horror that he was young. He had to be Kliff's age, at the oldest. He was likely younger. "Lukas is with us. My friends and I are new recruits. So, I shall send someone to bring him here, and you can rest." I looked up and caught Faye's eye. "Can you…?" Faye was out the door before I could say anything, pausing only to whimper a bit in pain before leaving. "Okay…" I bit my lip, tasting blood because I had long since bloodied it, and then looked to Silque. "I can't find…"

"Of course," Silque replied, crouching by the young man's other side. She held her hands over him and let the Recover spell form, adding its light to the light of my own spell. I noticed absently that the colors of the light were different. Silque's was a blue-tinged white, while mine was more of a green. Faye's was more pink, if I remembered correctly. "Oh goodness…"

"...I see." I looked at the young man, and saw his eyes were closed. His breath was labored. He was yet another one that was going to die. All I could do was buy time for him. "Hang on a little longer. He will be here soon." I eased off a bit on how much power I was putting into the spell, and focused more on blocking the pain. "Hey, Silque?"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry." I glanced up at her, stomach twisting from guilty. "I yelled at you earlier."

"You were worried." She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. But if I may ask why you do not believe the Mother gives gifts?"

"...I would prefer to not talk about it, truthfully." I couldn't. I couldn't take that risk, especially right now. "I am sorry."

"No, it is fine. Everyone has their secrets." Her smile softened and she reached over to pat my hand. "I do hope, however, that I might one day earn your trust and you feel comfortable with telling me. You seem like a kind young woman." She then giggled. "Ah, listen to me. I sound like an old lady."

"How old are you anyway?" She had to be in her mid-twenties, at least.

"I turned nineteen not long ago." ...She was a year older than me. She was _just_ a year older than me. "I'm told I come off as much older, though."

"Let's just say I swore you were the oldest in the group." I smiled slightly, just slightly, and she laughed. "So… oh!" I looked up in time to see Lukas walk in. He focused immediately on Silque and me, and strode over. "He's here." I touched the young man's cheek and he opened bleary eyes, smiling when Lukas kneeled next to me. "You made it."

"I did…" the young man breathed. Silque quietly excused herself, to tend to the other patients. I… I focused on keeping the young man alive for as long as I could. "Sir Lukas…"

"Wait, I know you…" Lukas breathed. For the first time, surprise broke through his stoicism, though only a little. "Nathan, yes? You were stationed at the outpost…" Lukas looked around the room, frowning. "In fact, I recognize many. What happened?"

"For… forgive us, Sir Lukas… we..." The soldier reached up and loosely gripped Lukas's hand. "The tides turned after your departure. They had spies, and knew you were not there, so they broke through. We had to abandon it…"

"Do not apologize for the waves of war." Lukas knelt by the soldier and turned his hand to better grasp the soldier's. "Are all the survivors in here?"

"No, others ran to the Hideout, to inform Sir Clive. Still others were… were captured. Just like…" The soldier's voice cracked and tears slipped down his face, mingling with the blood to turn them an eerie pink. "Lady Clair was captured, sir. Desaix's men hold her there. We tried… we tried, but we were too weak…" He hacked up more blood. "I'm…"

"You did well." Lukas brought up his other hand so that he held the young soldier's hand between his own. "I will handle it from here. You should rest. You have earned it."

"I am… tired…" His eyes fluttered shut. "I'm glad… I was helpful…" His hand went limp in Lukas's. Two seconds later, he had died. Now that the Recover spell could not heal, it did a 'read' of the body, to tell me what happened. He had suffered extensive internal bleeding, as if he had been hit with a battering ram.

Lukas, meanwhile, set the young man's hands on his stomach and walked through the makeshift infirmary, quietly talking to many of them. I focused, at first, on helping Silque, but my vision began blurring, so I excused myself to head outside. That was when I noticed the burning in my eyes and I realized I had finally lost the battle with my own tears. I covered my mouth with bloody hands to keep quiet as I sobbed, unable to deal with the weight of so many lives any longer.

I thought about going somewhere alone, but before I could make myself take two steps, Alm found and hugged me, letting me cry into his shoulder. "Faye broke down too," he whispered. I could only nod, expecting that. "Gray has her. I came to check on you, but seems I should've done it earlier."

"I only just now took a break," I managed to say, my voice thick and wobbly. Every time I blinked, I saw the people I couldn't heal. I saw that young man… soldier… no, boy. He had been a young boy, around Kliff's age, and now he was dead. "No wonder Grandfather constantly checked that Faye and I wanted to learn."

"Yeah…" He tightened his hug, patting my back. "Yeah."

I had just finished crying and Alm was helping me clean my face when Lukas walked out of the 'infirmary', Silque coming with him. "This is my fault…" he sighed. Heavy guilt weighed him down, to the point that his posture was actually slumped instead of ramrod straight. "I should've waited until someone could assist her. She is new to command."

"No, Lukas, it's not your fault," Alm reassured, walking over to him. He hesitated before reaching over and patting Lukas's shoulder. "If it's anyone's, it's Sir Clive's. He's the one who sent you." He shook his head. "But that's not important. Standing here is accomplishing nothing. Let's come up with a plan to reclaim the outpost."

"Yeah, sure, that sound gre… WAIT, WHAT?" Tobin yelped, having joined the group with Kliff just in time to hear that last part. He more or less vocalized what the rest of us were thinking. Even Silque had let her calm drop for stunned silence and, amusingly, she took a couple steps away from Alm, as if his craziness was contagious. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"Alm, do we need to have a counting lesson or something?" Tobin gestured at our little, emphasis on _little_ , group. "And how are we supposed to take a _fortress_ from _royal guards_?"

"I don't know, but we have to find a way. Otherwise, our journey ends here." Alm drew himself up, eyes sparking with determination. "Here and now, we must make a choice. Will we live our lives as simple villagers? Or will we take a stand as soldiers of the Deliverance?"

"How about the option that doesn't result in us being turned into new quivers for their arrows," Kliff deadpanned. He crossed his arms, looking exasperated at all of us. "Sure, being soldiers is fine and all, but _not dying_ is better. Honestly, going at it without a plan and an 'I don't know'."

"Yep, definitely can hear the echo of Corona screaming 'big dummy'," Gray sighed, walking up with a noticeably calmer Faye. Still, he clapped, grinning. "It was a good speech, though, so count me in anyway."

"Gods of the land, why are my friends idiots?"

"Oh, come on, what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives? Which I literally just said?" Kliff glowered. "Besides, there's the slight numbers issue that Tobin smartly pointed out."

"If numbers are an issue, I can even the odds slightly with my spiritual soldiers," Silque murmured. She was back to being serene and everything. "However, I am not certain how helpful they would be in that sort of situation. They truly are best suited for distractions and bait, with my skill level."

"But we _can_ build on that," Alm pointed out, grinning. I just sighed, wondering if everyone forgot how injured Silque got from the spell. "So…"

Alm, Kliff, Silque, and a mildly stunned Lukas all began talking tactics. I sighed and stayed out of it, and absently saw Gray lead Tobin off to the side. Curious despite myself, I headed over towards them, to eavesdrop.

"Gray, this is utterly insane," Tobin hissed. He shook his head and prodded Gray's shoulder. I saw Faye lingering near too, likely doing the same thing I was. "Come on! Curb his insanity or something!"

"Nah, I don't think anyone can," Gray dismissed, to Tobin's frustrated growl. "Besides…" Gray slung his arm around Tobin's shoulder. "So, listen, Tobin. Just stop and think for a moment. I know it's hard, but try, okay?" Gray leaned in, smirking. "Clair is a _girl_ , yes?"

"Er… presumably?" Tobin frowned. "Lukas said 'Lady' Clair, right?"

"And if we save a _girl_ …" His smirk widened and Tobin facepalmed. "Eh? You follow?"

"I can't believe you mocked me for fighting for gold."

"Yeah, because that's _gold_. This is _girls_." Gray elbowed Tobin in the side. "You like girls, right?"

"I… well, yes? They're not bad?"

"You see? We're speaking the same language!"

"And that language is utterly disgusting," Faye deadpanned, joining the two of them. She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Honestly, neither of you are ever going to get a girlfriend acting like that."

"Hey, what are you doing eavesdropping anyway?" Gray protested. Tobin just groaned. "We don't eavesdrop on girl talk, you know!"

"Oh, please. You all do it all the time."

I walked away then, not wanting to be drawn into the bickering, though it did result in me awkwardly standing off to the side. There were two groups, after all, and I really had no place in either. I didn't like hearing my friends argue for long, and I knew nothing of tactics. So, I just… stood there, absently listening to both, wondering if I should head back in the infirmary to be useful. But nausea and fear froze my legs, because I didn't want to deal with another patient dying under my hands again. I just…

"Ah, Alm, one thing," Lukas was saying. I focused on that group, noticing Lukas was back to his normal stoicism. I took that as a sign that the tactics talk had been going well, particularly since Kliff only seemed _mildly_ exasperated now. "You may be right in that some of the blame lies with Sir Clive, but I do beg that you tread softly with him." Lukas smiled painfully. "Lady Clair is his younger sister. I am certain no one's head is hanging lower than his own right now."

"Oh, I… uh…" Alm tried to say. He eventually just coughed and looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, Lukas, what's Lady Clair like?" Faye asked, deftly switching the subject. She had a skip to her step, hinting she 'won' the argument. Gray just looked annoyed. "I'm curiously curious."

"That is an unusual phrase," Lukas murmured. He probably thought it was an unusual question too. "However, you and she might get along, Faye, once you move past initial awkwardness. She's a kind, though sheltered, young woman. A skilled knight, though she is still learning." He then smiled slightly, laughing a bit. "A fiery sort, though. I'm sure she's hurling insults even now."

The word 'fiery' made me remember the girl in the Vision, a captive in a cell with fierce dignity and defiance. A bad feel washed through me and I… "What does she look like?" I asked, doing my best to sound absent. I wanted it to be dismissed as tiredness. I seemed to have succeeded, since Silque gave me a worried look. "I…"

"Her looks?" Lukas frowned ever-so-slightly, probably wondering why such a detail could be important, especially right now. But he humored me anyway. "Lady Clair has long blonde hair she prefers to keep in a ponytail. She favors blue clothing, particularly a blue dress over black tights."

"I see." It took everything I had to not wince. That description… it matched the girl I Saw. I didn't… but I couldn't say that, especially with Lukas and Silque right here.

So, I almost bit my tongue and tried to throw it away. Almost immediately, though, the guilt crushed my already-broken heart. After all, I remembered being in a cage. I remembered being at someone else's mercy. I remembered the terror associated with both. I also knew that the girl would be hurt. I knew she could suffer a fate worse than death. I couldn't… knowing all that, I couldn't…

"We should hurry," I whispered, using all the courage I had. Perhaps it was silly to be afraid, but I couldn't… "She must be in horrible danger." I managed to catch Alm's eye, and he frowned before quietly gasping and nodding, getting my silent message. "So…"

"She's the sister of the leader, so I'm sure they'll plan a hostage situation, or worse," Alm added, walking over to me. I quickly hid behind him, glad that he could take over. "Think we can quickly get ready, everyone?"

"There might be some horses we can borrow to make it there more quickly, or at least a horse and cart," Lukas murmured, nodding. He smiled warmly at us. "I have no words save 'thank you', so I say them freely. Thank you."

He could thank us later. I just hoped… we made it in time...

* * *

 _Gray_

 _Class: Mercenary_

 _Age: 18_

 _Oldest of the group, he's quite protective despite his nonchalant attitude, though he comes off less like an 'older brother' than Tobin. He can sometimes be socially unaware, and unintentionally aloof, though his easy-going nature hides both fairly well._

 _Because he's from a merchant family, he's got quite a bit of fighting experience, but because of that, he's not as flexible as the others when it comes to fighting styles. Not that he minds. Swords are heroic, after all, and he's easily the strongest of the group._

 _Though flirtatious and joking, he is a very kind man at heart, and always perfectly sincere with his compliments, even when it doesn't sound like it. That doesn't mean he doesn't love to tease his friends mercilessly though, particularly Alm and Tobin. They have the best reactions._

* * *

Author's note: If I recall correctly, the game doesn't explicitly mention the possibility of Clair being held as a hostage against Clive, but it seemed logical enough. Faye mentioning that she only wants to talk to Alm is in her… B support with Silque, I believe. (Or, well, I think it's brought up both in the C and B.) Have a not-totally-obsessed-with-Alm reason for why she says that.

There's nothing in game that says Gray is the absolute oldest of the Ram group, but often, he just came off that way to me, so… yeah. The mention of 'lack of flexibility' in fighting styles is because, while Gray will be good at more or less every class thanks to his high attack, he's almost overwhelmingly suited to the mercenary line. (Not helped by how freaking broken the mercenary line is in FE2/FE15, but you know.)

'Red-moon' is a slang I recently heard for periods/menstruation and I liked it, so here we go.

Silque technically doesn't learn her Invoke until Level 18 (or Level 7 Saint if you promoted her ASAP). For fun and to make things interesting, however, I'm shifting the Invoke spell to be more of 'the soldiers become stronger with the caster', instead of the three Invokers only being able to summon one type each (Genny - Soldiers, Tatiana - Pegasus Knights, and Silque - Dread Fighters). It costs 12 HP to use, though, tied with Fortify and Entrap as the secondmost 'expensive' white magic spell (Anew is the most at 24 HP). (I think these are also the most expensive spells period, actually.) Considering Silque's starting HP is 18… yeah, lots of damage.

'Fine!' is one of Kliff's critical quotes.

Next Chapter - Feathers and Fortresses


	5. Chapter 4) Feathers and Fortresses

Chapter 4) Feathers and Fortresses

* * *

 _Our journey continues, this time through Ram Valley and to the Southern Outpost. It was supposed to be a safe place to rest and meet others of the Deliverance, but now it is in the hands of the enemy. …Listen to me, calling random people 'enemies'. I know nothing about them. Maybe they think the Deliverance are the villains, drawing out a war no one wants to fight._

 _I'm making things complicated. But Grandfather always said that war was never simple._

* * *

The Southern Outpost was smaller than I expected. Perhaps it was because I still had vague memories of Rigel, but I imagined the fortress would be a large, sprawling thing. But it seemed to consider of a single, moderately sized building with two floors, though the second one was only truly visible if you could make it to the backside, close to where the hills and mountains were. I had no doubts that lower floor held the dungeons. Dungeons had to either be very low or very high in order to discourage escapes. Fear Mountain's had been far below the surface, to the point that you honestly wondered if sunlight ever actually existed.

Shuddering at the memory, I shook my head and looked back to where the others were clustered together. They were discussing-debating-arguing about how to best fight a battle where we were outnumbered against foes with better armor and better weapons. I stayed apart, letting Faye and Silque point out anything a healer needed to say, and I sat on the edge of the mountain path we were on, letting my legs dangle over the side and my thoughts wander wherever they pleased. Mostly, they focused on the Vision.

Had it already happened? Was 'Clair' even still here? Was it too late? Were we just in time? Did I even interpret the Vision correctly? All those questions bounced around in my skull, and there was no answer. No matter how much I stared at the Outpost, the answers remained elusive. If I wanted to know… if I wanted at least _some_ of the answers… then I had two options. I either waited or I went ahead. Normally, I wouldn't mind waiting. I was typically a patient person. But when someone's life and well-being was in danger… it just turned my stomach into knots. Of course, that seemed to be my stomach's preferred configuration nowadays due to all the stress and anxiety, but it made it all the worse.

I glanced back at the others, watching their reactions. They were _all_ focused on each other, not paying a bit of attention to me. So, after another bit of hesitation, I began to climb down from the path.

This was a stupid decision. I knew it was. I only had one means of attacking, Nosferatu, and it was only truly effective at close-range. That sort of range was _dangerous_ when you didn't wear armor. But I had to find out. Was it too late? Was she okay? I had to know. I couldn't just sit there and wait. No matter the danger to me, I…

I made it to the bottom without anyone calling my name. Trembling, I made my way forward and did my best to keep to the shadows, trying to remember how Corona and I had hidden when we escaped all those years ago. Of course, we had been much smaller then, with more potential hiding places. However, I did have an advantage here that canceled out my larger size. They weren't watching the back of the Outpost very closely, so I made it all the way to the walls without anyone spotting me. My vision spun once I got there, though, so I leaned against the walls to try and calm down, making sure to be as close to a 'corner' as I could for maximum shadows. When my vision steadied, I slowly crept along the walls, keeping my back against it and listening for _anything_ that might hint I had been spotted. But the guards above didn't shout or anything, just murmured about things I couldn't hear past the roaring in my ears, so I stubbornly continued on. I continued until I found a small 'window', more like a slit in the wall, no doubt used for ventilation. Curious, I crouched down, mud soaking my skirt and seeping between my fingers, and peered inside.

It took a moment to realize I was looking into the dungeon, but when I did, I immediately hunted for the girl in my vision. I almost missed her, since she was in the corner, but she looked up suddenly, like she was hunting for something. Her eyes met mine in an instance and she studied me before smiling warmly. I tentatively smiled back and gestured vaguely behind me, hoping I silently conveyed there were people here. Her smile grew, so I thought I was at least moderately successful. Knowing I couldn't risk any more time, I looked up and around to make sure things were still safe, smiled one more time at her, and then left, quietly retracing my steps. I made sure to wipe away my footprints as I passed, just in case someone thought to take a look. I remembered Corona making sure to do that, when we ran all those years ago. Even if they noticed the cover-up, they wouldn't necessarily know which way I went. I hoped.

Thankfully, however, the guards remained oblivious. However, thanks to the stress, I struggled to breath when I reached the mountain again, and took a different path up, one that was much shallower, to give me time to get my lungs back under control. I had just managed it, barely, when I finally returned, but the sight that greeted me was… well, they were still talking together, debating and sketching things in the dirt. They didn't look up and no one looked worried. They were exactly as I left them, which implied they hadn't even noticed I had disappeared. That was… I wasn't quite sure how that made me feel. 'Irrationally irritated' came to mind, but there was no point in making that known. It wasn't really their fault. They were discussing something of far greater importance than myself. One mistake would lead us all to our deaths, so they had to plan for over a thousand scenarios.

Still, it did make me feel out of sorts, so I returned to where I had been sitting, dangling my feet over the side again. Self-consciously, I tried to wipe away the worst of the mud off my skirt and shoes, wondering just what I would tell the others. They'd notice the stains and know that they hadn't been there earlier. I knew I didn't want to explain that I had snuck to the Outpost to check on Clair, but at the same time, I didn't really want to lie. At least, I didn't want to lie to my friends, especially Alm. They were the people closest to me. I loved them dearly, and it felt wrong to lie to people you loved. So, I...

Suddenly, gold light edged my vision, and I automatically leaned forward so that my hair would hide my face and, more importantly, my eyes. Unfortunately, that led to me actually tumbling down, biting my lip to keep from screaming and giving the soldiers in the Outpost a clear sign that someone else was here. Distantly, I wondered what all I crashed into before I hit the bottom, but I didn't see. The Vision had me, so instead of seeing whatever rocks battered me, I Saw Clair being dragged out of her cell again, but this time, the Vision kept 'going', showing Clair being used as a hostage… against _us_. So, the shock of that mixed with the pain of hitting the ground hard and the pain of an involuntary Vision, keeping me frozen as I struggled to even remember who I _was_.

"Serafina!" It took me quite a few seconds to remember that was my name. "Serafina, hey, I'm coming!" Even worse, though, was that it took a few seconds to remember Alm. "Hey, can you see me?" he asked softly, leaning over me. When I nodded, he smiled warmly and helped me sit up. "Gods, look at how muddy you are…" He brushed the dirt off of me, and I distantly noted that now I didn't have to figure out what to say about the stains. "I knew I should've kept a closer eye on you." He hugged me tightly. "You okay?"

"I think I will be fine," I murmured, leaning into him. He trembled slightly, showing he had been afraid. "I am a little…"

"Probably out of it." He pulled away to smile and I smiled back. "Here. I'll carry you up. Faye is nearly beside herself with worry. Well, everyone is. Even Kliff! Though he won't ever admit it."

Deciding to stay silent, I climbed up on his back and Alm easily carried me, like I had just gotten a sprained ankle while out looking for wildberries, instead of slid down a cliff right next to an Outpost we were planning on reclaiming. He didn't ask me why I fell or anything, and I was glad. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't know what to say. In addition to the earlier conflict, how was I supposed to explain that my Foresight just showed me that in my attempt to (ideally) help Clair, I might have just doomed her further?

This was why Foresight was nothing but a curse. It wasn't helpful at all.

* * *

The plan they ultimately decided on was a long string of ambushes and misdirection, utilizing Silque's Invoked soldiers as distractions. This let us concentrate most of the soldiers in one area, while sneaking inside through the other. From there, we set up traps and the like to whittle their numbers down even further. Well, it was more like 'the boys' did. We healers were, as usual, not given any real orders, with only Silque having an active role. It was almost enough to frustrate someone, though I did appreciate the perfect excuse to stay out of the fighting. Faye was more inclined to let her annoyance be known, though.

"Ugh… if I didn't know the boys better, save for Lukas, I'd swear this was a ploy to keep us 'delicate' girls safe while they went and busted their own skulls," Faye grumbled, healing up Silque. She had used Invoke again to create more illusory-soldiers which, of course, meant Silque's robes were ruined. "We are doing _so_ much laundry tonight."

"At least it is only blood," Silque half-joked, smiling. I still couldn't believe she could endure so much pain without some sort of reaction. "It could be worse?"

"Part of me wants to ask, but the rest of me likes my stomach's contents exactly where they are." Faye growled else something under her breath, no doubt some sort of curse, but Silque looked particularly pleased by the whole exchange. Then again, during situations like this, Faye wasn't rude and distant with her. I felt guilty about it, since Silque really did seem like a nice girl. But if I was wrong… if I was wrong, then…

Sighing, I shook my head and made myself focus on the present. However, there wasn't much to focus on. Thanks to the ambush tactics, the only injuries we had to deal with were Kliff's and Silque's. We were also a distance away from the ambushing to provide less targets and, more importantly, less chances of us being held hostage. But the reminder of 'hostage' just made me worry, because I knew Clair would be dragged up for that exact purpose. Battles also stretched on forever, so I had no idea how long it had actually been. Was it too late? Had it already happened? I…

I glanced to the side, noticing Silque was busy with Faye, so I stepped off to the side a bit and drew on that power to See into the future. My vision was edged in a green light as I hunted for the Vision, and I shook my head when I Saw the same thing. Nothing had changed, and I had no idea how to stop it. I had thought coming to save her would be enough, but perhaps this had always been the future. Perhaps that first Vision had simply been 'cut short' and in an effort to change it, I had simply dragged everyone headfirst into it…

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was a battle situation. I knew I shouldn't have my attention as divided as it was. I needed to keep focused. I was a healer, and the others were depending on me to make sure they didn't die. So, I should ignore… yet, I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't just ignore her, especially since… ah, my head was a mess. So, I moved farther away to try and get my head back on straight. However, a noise caught my attention, so I headed towards it, wondering if one of the boys was limping over to be healed. However, I froze when I saw it was a group of enemy soldiers, not paying attention to me as they headed somewhere else. They were bleeding, limping, but there was something familiar about them and I figured out why after a little bit more studying. These were the soldiers I had seen in the Vision, the ones who dragged Clair out of the dungeons. If they were here… if they were here, there was a chance they were going to get her right now. That meant...

Shakily, I took a deep breath and headed down the hall after them, keeping as quiet as I could while still keeping them within sight. This could be my only chance to change that Future. I had no idea if it would work or if it was a fool's endeavor, but I knew I had to try. I knew the danger and it was possibly my fault she would be in this situation. I Read the future wrong, and trapped her in that fate, so I… I…

Of course, I wasn't sure what I could do. I wasn't armed. I would have to figure out some way to trap them if I was to have any sort of chance at actually doing anything. So, I paid close attention to the surroundings, looking for anything that might be useful. As the group stepped into a large room, possibly a dining room, I found something. A chandelier creaked above, supported by one large chain. Hesitantly, I held out my hand and focused to cast Nosferatu, the ball of light flickering in and out as a sign of my horribly fraying nerves and crumbling resolve. But, miraculously, I got it large enough and then, when the group was underneath, I let the spell fly, biting my lip until it bled as I watched it collide with the chandelier's sole support to the ceiling. It rocked wildly before snapping and falling. To my surprise, the haphazard plan actually worked, with the chandelier hitting the ground in a deafening crash, killing or pinning most of the group. A couple, however, were unharmed, and they looked right at me. Murderously.

They charged for me, and I quickly realized a couple of things. One, they were wearing quite a bit of armor, meaning that touch-Nosferatu wasn't going to work as easily unless I got very lucky. Two, they had very sharp weapons and I was unarmored, so if I let them close, I was dead unless I got very lucky. Nosferatu was also a fairly inaccurate spell if you _didn't_ use it in close range, so I would likely miss unless I got very lucky. I more than likely used up all my luck with the chandelier plan actually working.

There was only one thing I could do. Run. So, I did. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring their screeched curses and bellowed threats. I just focused on trying to keep as much distance as I could, wondering just where I was. I wondered if I would be able to make it to the others. I doubted it. I wasn't very athletic, nor was I very fast. Both of my pursuers were and would close the gap before long.

Worse, I was soon proven right. One caught my hair and jerked me back before throwing me against a wall. I saw stars when my head cracked against the stone, and I struggled to remain standing as they both loomed over me with sickening smirks. Desperately, I lurched forward and caught one by the face, casting Nosferatu to turn them into a pile of mush. However, the other one hit me over the head with the shaft of their lance, knocking me to the ground. I tried to stand up, but they kicked me hard in the stomach and stomped on my arm to pin me. As I looked up, I saw their lance above their head, aimed right for my skull, so I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow.

But it didn't come. There was a strangely choked gurgle sound, followed by the clattering of metal on stone. I opened my eyes to see the enemy soldier fall limply to the ground by me, mouth opening and closing as they tried to say something with the hole through their chest. The whistling sound told me that it was a lung hit, and so, the soldier died, drowning in their own blood, right next to me. It was only after they stilled that I thought to look up and I saw Lukas standing over the corpse, looking even more stoic than usual.

"I see recklessness is a familial trait," he murmured, offering me his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Still, disappearing on your own, unarmored and unarmed, without telling anyone might set new standards for 'recklessness'."

"You haven't been around Alm long enough to say that," I wheezed. My abdomen throbbed in pain, and it was a struggle to breathe. My arm was swelling, though I could thankfully move my fingers. "He punched a knight in the groin when we were children."

"...Ah." He struggled to think of a way to answer that, and decided to change the subject entirely. "The battle is almost won. I am looking for Clair."

"My guess would be that she is still in the dungeons." I hoped that was the case, at least. "I will come with you."

"I'd think you'd need to return to the others."

"What if she is injured?" I made myself look up at him, stupidly deciding to be stubborn about this. But I needed to see her. "I will simply follow."

"You're far more stubborn than I thought." He sighed, but nodded. "Very well. This way."

Despite my unease, I stayed close to Lukas, since his presence was slightly better than the chance at being ambushed. Lukas, for his part, walked through the halls confidently, knowing exactly where we were. Then again, he had been stationed here, for a time, so it made sense. It wasn't long at all before we found the stairs down, and from there, the dungeons. To my relief, Clair was still here, in her cell, and even better, she didn't seem as battered as she had in my Vision.

"Lukas?" she called softly. Lukas smiled in return. "Lukas! You came to rescue me?" She laughed in delight and smiled warmly. "Why, how simply gallant of you!"

"My apologies for being late, Clair," Lukas replied, searching the nearby table for something. He kept a grip on his lance, just in case. "You must've been worried."

"Well, I was, but…" Her eyes fell on me and her smile warmed even further. "I just knew such a lovely girl was with you and yours, Lukas, so I knew you were coming." She giggled and Lukas gave me a confused look. I kept silent and looked around as well for the keys, mostly in the crates of broken and rusted weapons. "Now extricate me from this filthy and unseemly cage at once."

"Just need to find the keys, Clair."

"Marvelous! I am sick and tired of this rat-infested hellhole."

"I'm sure." He smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry to have left you alone to deal with this."

"No, I am sorry for not being able to do anything…" Clair wilted, perfect posture slumping. "I am so, so sorry. So many were lost…"

"I should have anticipated scouts and spies and arranged a ruse. If you insist on taking blame, Clair, then _I_ insist we split it." He pulled the keys out from under a food encrusted bowl and immediately opened the door. "Here we are. Serafina?"

"Of course," I replied, already heading over. I sat down beside Clair and began healing up her injuries. "You are much better off than I expected." She had many bruises and almost as many scrapes, but she wasn't bound or anything. "This won't take long."

"Oh, my gratitude!" Clair replied, beaming at me. She watched me work with fascination, eyes sparkling. "I thought about fighting a bit more, but when I realized help was here, I decided that it was better to pretend to be docile." Then… had I helped? Had I actually…? "What was your name again? Serafina?"

"Yes."

"What a lovely name!" She giggled, and I looked to the side, embarrassed. I wasn't sure how to react to such a compliment. It wasn't as if I had chosen my name or anything. "Lukas, is it just you two?"

"No, there are a few more," Lukas explained. Though he was as stoic as ever, there was something softer about his demeanor. "They were dealing with the last of the soldiers."

"Truly? Marvelous!" Clair smiled warmly. "Will they be here soon? I simply cannot wait to meet them!"

"I believe…" Lukas suddenly glanced behind him. "I believe you'll get your wish."

"Oh?"

"Ah, so here's where the noise is coming from." Alm walked into the room then, looking no worse for wear. "We've been freeing soldiers from the other cells," he explained to Lukas, glancing around. When his eyes caught mine, he smiled in relief. I smiled back briefly before finishing healing Clair and standing up. "Ah, hello th-"

"Perfection. You," Clair began, pointing to Alm. She then held out her hand. "The boy will offer a lady his hand."

"Huh?" Alm blinked a couple times before realizing that she was asking for help up. "Oh, right, sorry, here." He took her hand and easily pulled her up. "You steady?"

"Yes, I seem to be." Clair stepped out of the cage and then stretched. "Very good. It does feel wonderful to move about again. I thought I might never emerge from that disgusting pigsty." I thought of the Visions I'd had and tried to not shudder. "You have my thanks… er…"

"My name is Alm." Alm bowed and made sure to smile charmingly. "We've just joined the Deliverance."

"Oh! Well, how simply lovely!" She really did have a beautiful smile. Actually, most things about her were beautiful. "Welcome! I am Clair. The young man will address me as 'Lady Clair' or 'milady'."

"Um…" Alm's smile turned a little hesitant. "It's a pleasure to meet you, milady."

"The pleasure is mine." She studied Alm carefully. "So, where do you hail from, Alm?"

"Uh…" His eyes darted to Lukas, who smiled apologetically. This seemed to be part of why he said it might be hard to get close to her. "I 'hail' from a little place called Ram Village."

"A village, you say?" Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "That's one of those places with all the cows and barns and fields, yes?" She giggled, clapping her hands together. "My word! I've rarely spoken with villagers!" She leaned forward slightly, studying Alm. "Hmm.. you don't look much like how I imagined based on the stories I've heard, though. You aren't smothered in manure, for instance."

"Er…"

"Clair," Lukas finally interrupted, his tone chiding. He shook his head slightly when she looked to him. "Perhaps you should consider their feelings towards their home."

"Huh? Oh!" she gasped, eyes wide. "Oh, dear, have I done it again?" She wilted a little when Lukas nodded. "You would think I would remember with how many times Clive has said it. 'The Deliverance is not the Knights of Zofia. Not all of our members are of noble birth, and we must treat them all as equals.'" She turned to Alm again, and bowed her head. "The peasant must forgive his lady for such a gauche breach in etiquette."

"Calling him 'peasant' doesn't help, Clair."

"Ah!"

"It's fine," Alm reassured, smiling slightly. At this point, he was just amused, thankfully. "The peasant, whose name is Alm, will get over it."

By that point, I just decided to leave before I was drawn into the rather odd conversation. I crept along the walls before darting out the door, almost breathing a sigh of relief. However, as I did, I noticed Tobin and Gray were seated by the door with Faye tending to their injuries, and both seemed a little… entranced?

"Man, she went from sweet to queen in half a second," Tobin noted quietly, wincing a bit. He then glanced at Gray. "Woof… she's going to be a handful."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm hoping," Gray murmured, all starry-eyed. He then coughed in embarrassment, cheeks a little pink. "Wow…"

"Keep your tongue in your mouth while I heal you, boys," Faye grumbled, prodding Tobin's cheek. She caught my eye and then rolled her eyes, hinting there had been a running commentary the entire time. "You can make fools of yourselves later, when Kliff can see you so that we get very excellent observations."

"Aw, come on, Faye!"

Shaking my head, I continued on, intending on looking for Kliff since he wasn't within sight. However, Silque caught me gently by the arm and silently pulled me into another room. The various boxes hinted it was a storage area, but my curiosity was replaced with dread. This was an isolated room, after all, and none of my friends were near. I was alone.

"Your arm is swollen," she murmured, holding her hand over my arm. I tried to relax, since she was clearly just healing me, but it was hard. I was so tense that my stomach hurt. ...Though, that could've also been the bruising on my abdomen. "Did these injuries come from battle or your… ability?"

"Pardon?" I asked, terror flooding me now. My throat and mouth went dry and my knees almost gave out. Had she…? "I don't…"

"Forgive me, but I saw your eyes glow green. I know that happens only when one with Foresight Sees into the future voluntarily." She had. I had been stupid and she had figured it out. "I also know that it can cause pain and injury, so I was worried."

"You… were worried?" My head was spinning. "You were worried for me?"

"Of course. I have seen what injuries Foresight can leave behind. There is a girl in the priory who has Foresight, and I grew up with her." She smiled warmly. I felt like I was punched in the abdomen again. "Nomah, the leader of Novis's priory, is known for vehemently opposing the killing of those with Foresight. That's why she was there."

"Oh…" There was probably something smarter, more eloquent, to say, but I had no words. I only had tears and they fell freely. "I…"

"Ah! I'm sorry." She hugged me gently and let me cry on her shoulder. "I should've said my feelings on Foresight first, shouldn't I? I'm sorry for scaring you. Please, cry as much as you want. I'm sure you've been very scared."

Unable to say much of anything, I simply cried and let Silque comfort me. I thought about asking about that girl, wondering if it might be Corona. But what were the chances of that? It was better, safer, to not ask. It would help keep that girl's secret, just in case.

* * *

After I nearly cried my eyes right out of my skull, Silque made me some tea for my resulting headache and healed up my injuries with a smile, telling me about the herbs she used for the tea. Now that I wasn't so conflicted about her, I discovered she was actually an incredible teacher, one who genuinely enjoyed what she did and sharing that knowledge with others. We actually had a lovely little conversation before we went to treat the injured. There were many, after all, and we had our duty.

Meanwhile, outside of the infirmary… well, though most would curl up in a ball in a dark corner after such a harrowing experience, Lady Clair was bustling and bright, issuing demands with a tone that left no doubt she'd be obeyed. I didn't pay too much attention in what she was doing, more focused on tending to the other injured, but I should've. As soon as I was done, Lady Clair snagged me by the arm and dragged me to a room far down the hall. It was piled high with blankets and pillows, with an array of teas and light foods. Silque and Faye, who had finished up before me, were also there, both wearing nightgowns much nicer than what they normally wore for bed. I quickly learned they were some of Lady Clair's own nightgowns, because she had me out of my clothes and into another one. It reminded me of the ones my mother would wear, though it was made of silk and had a few more ribbons.

"Ah, this is a delight!" Lady Clair laughed, bustling about and making the tea for us. I shared a wide-eyed look with Faye, while Silque maintained perfect serenity. "It is absolutely marvelous to have more girls in the Deliverance. There are far too few." She hummed in delight, passing out food. "Please, take what you want!"

Deciding to just… go with it, we did, giggling as we 'bickered' over who got what. Unlike the previous days, Faye was perfectly friendly to Silque, to my relief. During one of my breaks in the infirmary, I made sure to tell the others that Silque knew about my Foresight, and was perfectly fine with it. Almost instantly, everyone warmed up to her and actually explained themselves to her. I still felt horribly guilty about it, but Silque understood. After all, she had to keep her friend safe too.

"This is just lovely. It has been far too long since I had a proper tea!" Lady Clair gushed once we were all settled for tea and snacks. I wasn't sure what tea it was, but it was _very_ good with a light, sweet taste. "How is everything?"

"It's absolutely wonderful, Lady Clair," Silque murmured. She was the one most at ease, or at least, appeared as such. Faye and I sat close together and ate off of each other's plates. "Far better than I would expect for a fortress."

"Oh, there is no reason for you three to call me 'Lady'. Simply 'Clair' will suffice." She giggled, beaming. I noticed that even with the cheer, she sat with perfect posture and held her teacup 'properly'. "The boys have to be polite, but there really are too few girls to keep such distance."

"Are there really so few?"

"Yes, sadly." Clair sighed, and reached back to pull a couple of pillows closer. "Very few women take up arms here in Zofia. I myself had only recently become a knight of Zofia when all of this happened." She sipped her tea, scowling. "Thankfully, those troglodytes didn't hurt my pegasus. I would turn their hides into feathers if they had." That was an interesting mental image. "Ah, but I am talking far too much to be polite, aren't I? My deepest apologies. I'm rather nervous."

"Really?" Silque smiled serenely. Faye and I exchanged another look, this time silently asking each other 'this was her _nervous_?', even though such a thing was probably rude. "There's little to be nervous over. We are all girls here, and I can vouch for everyone's kindness."

"Hee… well, it's not only that. I've not had a chance to talk with commoners at length before until my brother formed the Deliverance. As such, I know that I say the rudest things sometimes. Like earlier…" She whimpered, drooping a little. "What a gauche way to make an impression."

"It's not the weirdest first impression Alm has had to deal with," I reassured, mostly because there was something almost unnatural about seeing her down. Perhaps it was because I knew just what sort of fate she barely avoided. "He's probably already forgotten about it."

"Yeah, Alm's pretty laidback with it comes to social things, so long as you're not completely immoral or something," Faye added, smiling. Clair tentatively smiled back. "Trust us. We've grown up with him. But we'll let you know. Promise."

"In the meantime, can you tell us a bit more about the Deliverance, Clair?" It seemed like a much safer topic for now. "We're quite curious."

Clair immediately launched into various stories, talking about this and that. It soon turned into discussions about fashion, skin care, and how to best tend to injuries while out in the field. From there, the topic just became whatever we wanted, to the point where we had to refill the food and tea more than once. It was rather… it was rather fun, truthfully. Faye and I had been the 'two girls' in the group after Celica and Corona left, so we never had a 'girl talk' like this before. It was fascinating because not only did we learn quite a bit, but it also told us a lot about the people who talked. Silque, for instance, was very observant and loved to gossip about people. Clair focused a lot on how people looked, but mostly in how they used said looks to present a front. I wondered what they learned about Faye and me, based on the topics and knowledge we shared.

It was… it was easily the most cheerful conversation I had ever had, with the only worry being 'what would Clair do if she learned about my Foresight?'. Sadly, that was a big worry, one that made me reluctant to befriend her, even as Clair dragged me down that river with her. But… well, I had been wrong about Silque. Silque had been fine, and promised to keep it secret. Maybe… maybe others would…

Then again, they could just kill me. I wasn't sure I would be so lucky more than once and I shouldn't test that. It was just… too dangerous.

* * *

 _Tobin_

 _Class: Archer_

 _Age: 17_

 _The oldest child of his family, he's always felt a strong sense of responsibility towards the people around him, being an 'older brother' to all his friends, especially Kliff. This instinct will keep him going, even when he is deathly afraid._

 _The fastest of the group, mostly because he's constantly had to chase after his younger siblings to get them to behave or do their chores, and he is also very accurate, capable of hitting targets from very far distances with his bow and arrow, a useful thing since he was one of the primary hunters for Ram Village._

 _Has a bit of an inferiority complex, particularly towards Alm and Gray. He talks constantly about showing them up, boasting with a confidence he doesn't actually feel, and does his best to hide his fear that he'll simply be left behind by his friends for being unnoteworthy._

* * *

Author's notes: Rather surprising how many people thought Silque would be hateful towards Serafina, considering I'd already established Novis as being a 'safe place' for those with Foresight! Anyway, Tobin has the highest base speed of the Ram group, and his growths are geared more towards skill (and therefore accuracy). Since Gaiden/Echoes has a thing where terrain can give very insane boosts to evade, this is very useful.

So, I mentioned I was playing Nosferatu as a combo between it's in-game version and Inflict Wounds from Dungeons and Dragons, and here's a bit where the latter shows. Inflict Wounds is a 'touch based' spell, meaning you have to roll equal (or above) the target's Armor Class in order for it to work. Otherwise, the spell has no effect. The touch-based part of Nosferatu is similar, meaning those with higher armor are better protected against it despite their lower resistances.

Next Chapter - Nobility


	6. Chapter 5) Nobility

Chapter 5) Nobility

* * *

 _We have taken the Southern Outpost, despite our low numbers. We thought about moving out the next day, but Silque put her foot down (gently, of course). We were all exhausted from the battle and travel, after all. It is… strange, living in a fortress. But I supposed we'd have to get used to it at some point, because this wouldn't be the last time we did something like this. Oh, goodness..._

* * *

"So, that's why lilies are my second favorite flower," Clair rambled off. She and I were sitting in her room, with me treating the lingering bruises and scrapes she had, and Clair had decided to talk at me about flowers, specifically her favorite ones and why they were her favorites. Roses were her fifth-favorite, lilacs were fourth, and marigolds were her third. I didn't recall the reasons why. "But my absolute favorite has to be irises. Blue ones, to be specific."

"Irises are pretty," I murmured, far more focused on gently rubbing in the bruise balm. I didn't want to hurt her, but she had some very deep bruising. I thought it might be from falling off her pegasus during the takeover. "I don't think I've seen a blue one, though."

"Oh, I simply _must_ show you, then! They are simply gorgeous, and they have such a lovely scent." She leaned her head back to look at me, and I pushed her hair back over her shoulder so that it didn't get stuck in the balm. "Ah, but here I am being rude. What is your favorite flower, Serafina?"

"Mine?" I paused in my work to try and think of it. I hadn't thought of such things in a long time. "I suppose the Rinea blossom."

"Rinea? I don't think I know that one." She smiled, though. "It sounds lovely…"

"It is, and it's used as a name as well." I smiled softly, thinking of not just the flower, but of my little sister named for them. "It's a pale blue and white flower, known for its fragility yet perseverance."

"Fragile yet strong?"

"Yes, it can thrive when no other plant can, but if you so much breath on it, there's a chance you're make the petals fly away." I remembered, vaguely, how there was a part of the outside wall in my birth family's estate that was absolutely _covered_ , because a seed slipped into a small crack in the wall and they blossomed from there. "They don't grow this far south, though. If we get near the border, we should see some."

"That sounds marvelous!" She giggled, pleased. "So, you are from the border like Lukas? I thought Ram Village was to the south."

"Ram is southwest of here, but I wasn't born there." I hesitated a bit, though I hid it by returning to rubbing the balm in. "I was born in Rigel, actually."

"Truly?" Her eyes widened, and then she frowned a bit. "I fear my books may be far more inaccurate than I first thought. Villagers aren't covered in manure, and… well, they said Rigellians are 'savages', but you have to be the furthest thing from that."

"That could just be because I spent so long here in Zofia."

"Perhaps, but you would not smile so softly when speaking of it if that were the case." She smiled sweetly. "Might you tell me about it?"

"...I will, another day." I tentatively smiled at her. "It was not the most… comfortable trip… leaving Rigel."

"You poor dear… take your time. I'd rather wait a thousand years than push you to remember something you don't wish to."

"Ha… I don't think it will take that long." There was just something about Clair that made you smile, after all. "But I am unused to being out of Ram, now."

"Of course. And if anyone gives you trouble, please tell me at once. I'll remind them of their manners."

"I shall remember that."

I finished treating Clair, and she skipped out with a giggle and a laugh, almost as if she forgot we had been in her room in the first place. I stood there awkwardly for a while before actually cleaning up and taking my things to my room. When I stepped out, though, the air of the fortress was completely different. Angry voices echoed through the hall, and I covered my ears and crouched down in an effort to hide. I didn't know what was being said; I only cared about the tone. When it got louder, though, I instinctively went looking for Alm, because I knew he would at least try to keep me safe. But, sadly, finding him meant finding the source of the yelling. Lukas, Clair, and Alm were arguing with a newcomer. Kliff, Gray, and Faye were all watching, and glanced over as soon as I arrived.

"Who is that?" I whispered shakily. Faye pulled me into her arms and rocked me a bit to help me keep calm. "When did he get here?"

"A few minutes ago, and I think Clair called him 'Fernand'," Faye answered softly. Nearby, Kliff and Gray looked completely unimpressed and I had a feeling they were only staying because they wanted to make sure Alm didn't do something reckless. "But he's one of _those_ nobles. The ones that look down on commoners. So, he's insulted us ten times, insulted Lukas twelve times, and generally doing a very good job making the second-poorest first impression I have ever witnessed."

"Who is the…?" I bit my tongue when I realized the obvious answer to 'who was the first?'. It had to be the knight from all those years ago. "Why is he here?"

"Apparently here to rescue Clair, and that's the only reason no one has thrown anything at him yet."

"Ah." I flinched and covered my ears as the arguing got louder. Unbidden, memories of those of the Duma Faithful and their arguments came to mind, all of them arguing over power and the like. Someone always died when they screamed or, worse, became a Witch. "Tobin? Silque?"

"Tobin hurt his arm moving things earlier, so Silque is treating him." Faye held me a little tighter, and I almost didn't see the man turn to leave. "Oh, good, he's-"

"Fernand!" Clair seized the man's sleeve before he could get too far. "Fernand, I am objecting to us leaving alone, ahead of the others," she stated firmly, making sure to look him in the eyes. "I do _not_ object to traveling with you. I am grateful you came. Truly. But please, you must be exhausted. I know how long it takes to ride to here from our hideout. You had to have ridden through the night. So, can you please rest and then we will all leave together?"

"...Very well, Clair," the man, Fernand, grumbled. He glared at Lukas and Alm, though. "I'll make sure my horse has been tended to properly in the stables."

"Of course. Oh, you should put him in the stall next to where my pegasus is. That way in the morning, we can chat while we get them ready, just like we did back at the castle!"

"Yes, that does sound good." Fernand left then, and Lukas quietly went the other direction, posture more rigid than usual.

Clair, however, turned to face us, and bowed her head. "I pray you all do not take Fernand's words to heart," she murmured, bowing her head. Her hands shook as she clasped them in front of her. "You must understand; there is a reason for how he is acting. There is good in him, though."

"Must be buried _super_ deep," Kliff deadpanned, before anyone else could reply to that. He shrugged, and gestured at the rest of us, who were all in various states of apathy towards the encounter. "Might want to try looking up once in a while. We don't care."

"Ah…" Clair did tentatively glance up. "I… I see…"

"We've dealt with worse," Gray added, smiling warmly at her. She hesitantly smiled back. "So don't apologize for him. If we need an apology, we'll get it from him. You didn't do anything wrong, after all. No need to lower your head for such a miserable person."

"He's right," Alm agreed, laughing a bit. Clair's smile softened and she finally stood up straight again. "Besides, Kliff has said _way_ worse to us."

"Oh yeah, he has. Seriously, once you get him going, it takes forever for him to stop."

"I'm right here, you troglodytes," Kliff noted dryly, eyes narrowed a bit. He said the 'insult' more lightly than typical, showing he was playing along. "And no, I'm not defining that for you. If I define everything for you lot, I'd never sleep."  
Faye and I left then, heading outside for fresh air to help me calm down finally. Faye also chatted lightly about many silly things that happened while I had been treating Clair, such as Gray and Tobin getting into a race. As we walked, though, we passed the practice yards, and I saw Lukas there, training with his lance, and his strikes were fiercer than usual. Fernand, whoever he was, had rattled _him_ , as well as whatever else had happened.

Well, this would be a fun trip.

* * *

Once I was calm, I decided to go straight to doing chores and gathered up everyone's laundry to wash and hang to dry. It was a long and tedious job, one that made my shoulders and back ache terribly, but I enjoyed having something to occupy my mind and keep me from remembering more things about the Duma Faithful. It was trickier than usual as well, both because of the sheer amount and because some of the things were of much finer quality than I was used to laundering. Still, I managed and carefully brought everything outside to dry in the bright sunshine. That, however, was where things finally get awkward. The drying line the soldiers had previously set up had been placed near a sheltered alcove of the gardens, and said alcove was occupied with Fernand and Clair. Since my only other choices were to place the wet clothes in odd locations where they could get dirty again or leave them in the baskets where they would smell horrible, I was stuck 'ignoring' them and accidentally eavesdropping.

"It was truly terrifying, Fernand," Clair whispered shakily. She had been talking to Fernand about the assault and her subsequent capture, each word shakier than the last. I half-wondered if the bench they sat on shook with said words. "I am so glad that the others arrived. I was prepared to make the biggest scene in the hopes that they'd decide I was too much trouble."

"I suppose I must be grateful as well, since I can think of many people who would be devastated if you died," Fernand replied. He had a hand on her back, gently supporting her, and held her hand with the other. "Myself included and with Mathilda captured… I dare not think of the pain Clive would be in."

"I'm so, so sorry…"

"Clair, this being captured is not your fault." He actually smiled slightly. Given his earlier yelling and glares, the difference was striking. "You did what you could. On the way back, we'll go over your lance techniques so that next time, you are stronger."

"Thank you, Fernand."

"And I mean it. You are not at fault. Though, I'll admit that it's a reason why I'd prefer you back at your estates, safe and sound."

"But in that case, I'd simply be fretting myself into the most horrible sickness over you, Clive, and Mathilda." Clair pouted at him, most of her earlier fear gone. When I glanced back, though, I could still see it in how she clung to Fernand's hand. "I refuse to be the only one kept safe. I dislike being left behind."

"You always have. Following Clive and me everywhere…" Fernand shook his head. "But you're even more stubborn than Clive, so I know there is no point in trying to convince you otherwise. Especially at this point."

"That's right! I'm almost as stubborn as you." She grinned, but it soon faded. "Hey, Fernand?"

"Hmm?"

"You _do_ know that Clive and I adore you, yes?" She used her free hand to tug his sleeve, just to make sure she had his attention. "I know there have been so many arguments, and I am sorry for them, but…"

"..." He sighed, and smiled slightly, ruffling her hair. "Yes, Clair. I do know."

"Good, because that won't ever change." She leaned against his shoulder. "I wish I could help."

"You're doing fine, Clair."

"If you say so… I just worry that you're hiding everything."

"Like Clive? I know he's hiding things."

"He just feels bad complaining, especially since… you know…" She leaned more into him. "I know he wants to be strong for you, so that you have a pillar to rest against."

"Our friendship has never been one-sided, Clair. Not until recently. Not until…" He trailed off, wincing. "Ah… damn it."

"Are you hurting?!" Clair was immediately on her feet, fussing over him. "Ah, of course you are. You pushed yourself so much… here, you just wait here and I will be right back with a healer."

"Clair, there's no need for that." Fernand shook his head, and I focused on the laundry, getting a bad feeling. "It's just…"

"I insist, Fernand. Please? Perhaps there is something we didn't notice." Clair turned, no doubt to get one of us, and there I was, hanging clothes, pretending to not hear anything. "Ah! This must be the Mother's providence! Serafina!" Knowing I couldn't ignore her anymore, I glanced back and she waved at me. "Can you come here, please?"

"Clair, seriously…" Fernand sighed, and I hung the last of the clothes before walking over. "It isn't…"

"Now, now, Fernand. Don't make me find a fan to whack you over the head like Mother did whenever we tried to get out of seeing a doctor." Clair rested her hands on my shoulders, half-hugging me with a smile. "Anyway, this darling is Serafina, who actually takes care of my own injuries and sweetly snuck ahead of the others to let me know help was here. Be polite as she is very sweet and I shall be most cross with you if you aren't. I'll make you some mint tea. I've gotten better at it!"

"Clair… aaaand she's gone." Fernand sighed again, facepalming as Clair really did just leave, actually jumping over some of the shrubbery to leave a bit quicker. "Stubbornness stampedes through the whole family, and she's the one who decided to put a saddle on it."

"...Um…" I began, mostly because I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to not run when he glanced my way with an impassive expression. "It… it might be better if… um…"

"Do I need to move?" he asked, voice becoming dry. I squirmed, wiping my hands on my skirt, and shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"I don't… know where you are hurting?" I sat down on the bench, a noticeable distance away because I truly did just want to run. "If you can… um…"

"Ah." He hesitated before he turned, rolled up his sleeves, and held out his hands. "Here."

Carefully, I took his wrists, and called on my magic to examine his arms. Though I could see what the likely problem was immediately. Scars. Specifically, I thought it might have to do with the scar tissue pressing awkwardly onto nerves or the lessened flexibility of the scars putting extra strain on his bones and muscles. I had also read about 'burn scar contracture', so that could also be it, because I was almost certain most of these scars were burns. The haphazard pattern, however, seemed unusual, and I wondered if he had been digging through something that had been on fire, particularly since there were deep gouge-like scars between the burn scars. The deepness, and the number, hinted he had been very frantic. Combing with what Clair had said...

"I am sorry for your loss," I whispered, unable to bite the words back. He stiffened and tried to pull away, but I held on. "No, I do not know what happened. No, I do not know who you lost. I am simply taking a guess, based on the pattern and deepness of these scars."

"Quite the educated guess," he replied neutrally. His eyes and expression were flat. "Almost too educated, for a commoner."

"I have studied what I could about my craft." If I didn't look at him and focused on my healing, it was easier to talk. "However, I would recommend having Silque see if there is anything to be done. Near as I can tell, the burns pulled on the skin as thy healed, resulting in limited movement. You then strain your wrist trying to pretend everything is fine." I also sincerely wondered if some of the pain was more 'mental', a way of 'atoning' to survive, but that wasn't something a healer could treat. That was for someone else, who was more skilled in such matters than I. "You are in pain often, but you do your best to hide it."

"You are definitely not a commoner. You are too kind and too intelligent for that."

"...Well, I was born into nobility, yes. Rigellian nobility, to be specific. But I was not raised by them. I was taken from them when I was small." I set my hands in my lap, still refusing to look up. "It was Grandfather, General Mycen, who raised me. He is the one who instilled in me my morals, and the one who taught me most of what I know." I shook my head, thinking of what bits I could remember of Rigel, and what I had heard here. "Perhaps it is because of such a unique upbringing, but I do not believe it is one's blood that determines their worth. It is their character, and that is shaped by their environment."

"So, you don't believe that there are simply inherently bad people?"

"I…" That was… a jump in conversation, but I did my best to keep following the path. "No. I don't believe in inherent evil. Even the Duma Faithful believe they are doing what is right, if only for their god." Now I looked up at him, and I saw he was listening to me and taking me seriously. I wondered if he would've if I hadn't admitted to being born a noble. "Zofians are spoiled. We all know how spoilt children will act when they do not get their way. But I would not call such children inherently evil."

"And if they kill children?" His voice dropped to an angry growl, and I stiffened, scared. I wanted to run, but my legs were frozen. "Two children, at that? Barely knee high?"

"I said I don't believe people are inherently evil. I didn't say there were no evil people, nor did I say that there are not people who do evil things." Since I couldn't run, I just pushed through this uncomfortable talk. "There is a difference. One is something that cannot be helped. The other is a choice, and a poor one."

"..." His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He simply watching me.

So, I continued. "I am sorry for those children. They deserved far better." He must've gotten the scars by trying desperately to find and save them. I wondered if they had been his siblings. "I am sorry for you as well, because it changed so many things you thought you knew and believed." I made myself smile. "I hope, one day, the wounds of your heart stop bleeding. Sadly, that is not something I can heal with magic. But, as I said, Silque might be able to keep your wrists from pretending to stab you."

"I see." He studied me for a while longer before nodding and standing up. "Well, I'll see about it. Otherwise, Clair is going to nag my ears off."

"I believe she is in the infirmary at this hour."

"Thank you." Surprisingly, he bowed to me. I was _certain_ it was because I told him I had been born a noble. "For the healing, and the words."

He left then, strides long and quick. I waited until he was out of sight before trying to stand up and return to the laundry, to make sure everything was hung properly. However, my legs gave up on me before I even got halfway up and I curled into myself, taking deep breaths while I tried to not shake.

That was so, so scary…! Oh, goodness, how did I even make it through?

* * *

Clair returned with the tea, and I directed her to the infirmary where Fernand should be. Afterwards, I managed to get my legs to cooperate long enough to check the laundry and then I stumbled back inside and raced for Alm, needing to hide near him. He looked worried when I all-but-collapsed next to him in his room, but didn't say anything. Instead, he helped me set up some weaving, for bandages, and went about taking care of his sword. Grandfather practically beat him over the head over the importance of maintaining one's weapons. Otherwise, they would snap and break on you, and you'd waste money replacing them every few battles. So, it was comforting and familiar to simply sit next to him, in a warm silence, working on some sort of craft while he checked his sword for cracks and whatnot. Because it was so familiar, though, I shouldn't have been surprised when there was an interruption. That happened frequently back in Ram too.

"Alm, hey!" Gray strolled into the room without knocking, wearing a giant grin. "I've been looking for you, o fearless leader!" Gray called, squatting down next to us. Alm stopped sharpening his blade to look at him, one eyebrow raised at the 'title'. "So, this isn't a big deal, but I did have a question for you."

"Well, hopefully I have an answer," Alm replied, relaxing. I frowned, however, as I noticed Gray looking serious under the grin. "What is it?"

"So, what do you feel about Clair?"

"Clair?" Alm remained silent, probably stunned by the topic. I sighed, though, as I had a guess for what was going on now. "She's… nice? Sure?"

"Not quite what I… nah, never mind. The look on your face gives me my answer." Gray hopped to his feet, stretching. Alm remained confused. I slowly became exasperated. "Okay, so that just leaves Tobin, since Faye doesn't swing that way and Kliff is more likely to be attracted to a book."

"Uh… huh?"

"Hmm? Ah, don't worry about it. Was just curious." He laughed, and Alm looked even more confused. "See ya!" Gray ran out, whistling.

There wasn't even time to process the exit, as Tobin entered very soon afterwards, though he at least knocked. "Hey, sorry to bother you when you're taking a break, Alm," Tobin began, smiling tentatively. "But I wanted to talk to you." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting to the side nervously. "Was curious what you thought about Clair. Because she seems kind of in to you?"

"She… huh?" Alm looked to me, but I pointedly focused on my knitting to ignore them both. "I have no idea?"

"You mean you haven't…? Wait, no, it's you. Never mind. You're oblivious as hell." Tobin frowned thoughtfully. "Faye isn't into girls… Kliff doesn't seem interested in that sort of thing… I suppose it's just Gray then. Okay." Then he also left, barely paying attention even as he passed Kliff.

"Are you going to come in and ask me a weird question too?" Alm asked dryly when Kliff stepped inside the room and sat down next to us. "I've had both Gray and Tobin."

"No, I'm here because I figured it would be a quiet place where I could read," Kliff replied, holding up a thick book with some dust on the pages. He must've found it in one of the boxes here. "Faye is being a busybody, as per usual, and I just want to look at this book. I think it's got a couple of new spells for me to utilize."

"Ah, yes, we're doing our normal thing." Alm relaxed again, smiling. I moved so that I was sitting more in-between the two of them, peering curiously at the book while setting up my weaving again. "Do you happen to know what's up with those two, though? Because that was super weird."

"They're being idiots. More so than usual." Kliff rolled his eyes and flipped open the book. "I think such things are a waste of time, but even I know that not consulting the lady in question is a recipe for disaster."

"...Wait, they're both crushing on Clair?"

"Yep. Without, you know, actually talking to her. Well, in Tobin's case. Gray has talked a little. I guess." Kliff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But none of them consider that perhaps Silque or Lukas might be 'competition', or someone they haven't even met yet. And, you know… nobility. Arranged marriages."

"You're… oh boy." Alm facepalmed. "Well, I suppose all we can do is wait for the inevitable blow up and resulting awkwardness. Because like hell am I getting involved. Unless Clair asks."

"I'm not getting involved at all. Like a smart person. But you've never been the type to refuse to help someone." Kliff shrugged, and looked down at his book. "However, I'm thinking about… ah… making sure Faye knows."

"That is mean, Kliff, but if you do, let me know so that I can watch."

"Gladly." Kliff's eyes lit up and he shifted the book closer to me. "Serafina, look, these here might be useful for you."

So the afternoon passed. Kliff excitedly showed and taught me some of the spells in the book while I weaved and Alm continued taking care of his sword. If not for the stony surroundings, it would've been easy to pretend we were back home, in front of the fireplace, with Grandfather listening to us babble and correcting us as needed. But we weren't. We were at a fort far from home, and who knew when we would see it again…

I was glad some things hadn't changed, though. It made me feel like things might be okay. Maybe.

* * *

 _Kliff_

 _Class: Mage_

 _Age: 15_

 _A resident of Ram Village, though he actually moved there with his mother when he was very young. Rumors often surround the family, due to how young his mother is and because no one has seen his father. Such rumors involve things like his mother being from a village of sorcerers or his father being a wealthy, traveling merchant._

 _Very flexible in battle and weapons, due to having trained in different things before settling with magic, but magic is his passion, with him eagerly reading and researching it at every opportunity. Because of the strain it can put on the body, though, Mycen trained the boy mostly in speed, in the hopes that faster casting could help protect him._

 _Once shy and sensitive, as he got older, his preference for reading and his longing to escape his smothering, self-centered mother caused his personality to grow colder and more sarcastic. He gets irritated easily by cheerful, energetic people, but does appreciate his friends staying with him. Most days._

* * *

Author's notes: Worked this scene a bit differently than in game, mostly to bring in a bit more of Fernand and interactions between him and Clair (and show the 'good side' of him that Clive and Clair insist he has outside of DLC content). Clair's comment about Fernand having a 'good' reason is from her first base convo. Gray and Tobin's comments to Alm are also based on their base convos (their second ones iirc).

'Rinea' is very similar to 'Linea' (a name meaning 'lime' or 'linden tree') and Linnea (a type of flower), so I decided to have it be a type of flower within Rigel as well.

Kliff starts as one of your weakest units, but his growths, particularly his high speed, makes him incredibly flexible, with him doing well in most classes. Most put him as a mage, though, because he's the only male character who can learn six spells.

Next Chapter - The Deliverance


	7. Chapter 6) The Deliverance

Chapter 6) The Deliverance

* * *

 _After a day's rest, we press on to where the Deliverance waits. Once, they fought from the castle, but they suffered a brutal defeat when Desaix allied with Rigel, forcing them to leave and find shelter elsewhere. So Lukas explained, at least. I wondered how we are supposed to turn the tides, because none of us are particularly special or anything. None of this makes sense…_

 _Then there is the vision I had, of Alm fighting and dying. I don't like this at all. I want to go home._

* * *

The outpost had a great number of horses. I didn't know if they were convenient extras or if their owners had died, and I didn't ask. However, it did mean that we didn't have to walk anymore. We simply rode, most of us. Silque didn't know how to ride, but Faye was more than happy to share with her. It _was_ strange to see all of us riding at once, though. Grandfather only had one horse, after all.

"I have to say that you all ride very well," Lukas noted quietly. Likely because Fernand was in the front, leading with Clair who flew on her pegasus, Lukas stayed in the back. I ended up in the rear because I liked to ride a little more leisurely than the others, so Lukas and I were always the 'rear guard' or whatever term it was. "I'm impressed."

"Grandfather taught us," I mumbled, keeping my gaze down. It let me hide my eyes with my hair, just in case. It also made it easier for me to talk, and I couldn't exactly remain silent while he was talking to me. "It started as a reward for doing chores, but became part of our lessons, just as the weapons did."

"I see." Lukas turned his attention back to the others, and I glanced up to see if there were any changes. There weren't, though. Gray, Tobin, and Kliff rode near each other, mostly because Kliff was attempting to read while riding, so Tobin and Gray made sure that Kliff didn't fall or his horse didn't spook. Alm, Faye, and Silque were behind them, talking about the various herbs that we passed. "Do any of you know how to fight while riding, by chance?"

"No, Grandfather wouldn't let us do that. It required a larger area than we had." That was what Grandfather said, at least. I had a feeling that he had other reasons for refusing. "Tobin has tried to practice shooting while riding, but he hasn't had much success." Though, if his goal had been to find all the ways one could break an arm or leg without crippling it, he had _great_ success.

"Ah, we can teach him how to do that, if he wishes to continue." Lukas laughed softly suddenly. "My apologies for the questions. I help oversee everyone's training for the Deliverance, and since we are close, I'm trying to figure out who will be best where."

"Kliff will prefer to be on his own, though I imagine you don't have many mages anyway." I was curious about those spells he had found. While Faye was eager to learn 'Rescue' and Silque was curious about 'Warp', I… well, I remembered something I had seen the Duma Faithful had done, and if I could somehow use that to help… "Faye and I will learn from Silque, or from books. The boys, other than Kliff, work well with just about everyone, so you shouldn't worry about them."

"Throw them in wherever, huh? That'll make it much easier." Lukas fell silent again, thinking things through. I leaned down to pat my horse on the neck, quietly telling her she was doing wonderfully. Sadly, there wasn't really a lot to look at along the road, save for withering plants and abandoned villages. "Will anyone want to learn another weapon, by chance?"

"I can't see Gray or Tobin doing so, especially if you have Tobin riding."

"What about Alm?"

"Alm might. He never did badly with bows. Swords felt more comfortable for him."

"I see. I'll ask once he's settled in a bit. Because of how new so many of our recruits are, most specialize in only a single weapon, but all of you have prior training." Again, he fell silent, but when I glanced over, I saw that he was thoughtful, like he was picking his words with care. "If I may, why is it that he taught you all?"

"...As I said, it started as a reward. They were just games." Grandfather had turned them into 'proper' lessons after those knights nearly killed us, and after Celica and Corona left. "As for why he started, I don't know." But it did make me remember how Grandfather seemed to have anticipated all of this. I wished I had been calmer so I could've asked him more questions. "He never does anything without a reason, but he's not in a habit of explaining everything to us. He has been our guardian since we were small, after all."

"A shame, as I'm quite curious. Perhaps it is the Rigellian in him." That was possible. "Ah…"

"Hmm?" Loud shouts instantly made me panic, but I relaxed when I saw it was just Gray and Tobin racing each other up ahead, laughing and hollering all the while. It was possibly an attempt to impress Clair with their horsemanship, since I caught Gray glancing back at her. Clair, for her part, simply laughed, apparently greatly amused. "Oh dear…"

"I wonder how long Clair is going to pretend she hasn't noticed." Lukas chuckled, distinctly amused now. "Probably when they make complete fools of themselves."

"You know of their infatuation?"

"Neither is very subtle." He had a point there. "Ah, before I forget, as I have these past few days, it is possible that I might need a favor when we're at the hideout, Serafina."

"Oh?" I frowned, wondering why _me_. "What is it?"

"Forgive me, but I wish to keep quiet on it for now. It involves someone other than me." He kept his voice very quiet, for some reason. "However, I wished to warn you of the possibility. I didn't want to simply ambush you with it."

"I… I see." Well, that wasn't strange. No, it wasn't strange at all. "If you are in need of aid, then I hope I am able to assist."

"My thanks."

What sort of thing could someone like Lukas want from someone like me? That made no sense at all.

* * *

I suspected something was odd when we turned off the road and began traveling down a path nearly overgrown with weeds. I knew something was odd when we stabled the horses in a half-overgrown stable, hidden from view. I figured out what was odd when we walked down a winding path to the entrance of a ruined temple, though only because I recognized the symbols not quite worn away at the entrance and because of Silque's gasp, which told me I was right. This was a crypt.

Fernand went ahead of us, of course. He left us as soon as his horse was set up in the stable. Clair almost went with him, but stayed because her pegasus had some difficulties getting comfortable, so instead, she walked with us, skipping all the while. It half made me wonder if she had done it on purpose, but there was no way of knowing. You couldn't just _ask_ her that, after all, particularly when she was having a lovely conversation with Alm about something.

"Not so fast." However, when we approached the entrance of the crypt, very blue man stepped out of the shadows, arrow notched and aimed right for us. It felt wrong to refer to him as 'blue man', but everything from his hair to his clothes was blue. It was almost like Lukas, truthfully. "Where do you think you're going?" he drawled, eyeing us warily. "Don't you know whose halls these are?"

"Python, please…" Lukas sighed before any of us could react. Clair rolled her eyes as if this sort of thing wasn't uncommon. "There is no need to play such trickery, especially on new recruits."

"Heh… gives me a laugh." The man returned his arrow to his quiver and grinned. "But well, well! Lukas, you ginger stud! You still draw breath!" The man clapped Lukas on the back, laughing. "Was worried that you punched your ticket to the boneyard for a while there."

"No, I still live. Unlucky you."

"How is that unlucky? I'm not one to say 'no' to a good-view." The man looked over the rest of us, focusing on Alm. "So, this sack of guts is Sir Grandson, and these are the princely knight's merry men and women? Interesting." He then half-saluted Clair. "Nice to see you're alive, missy."

"It does my heart good to see that you're the same as always, Python," Clair replied with a bright smile. Python simply rolled his eyes. "Nope, I really mean it this time. I know; it's a surprise."

"No kidding. You must've had quite the experience," Python replied. I thought I imagined it, but he seemed a touch sympathetic. "Well, you better shake your tail-feathers. Everyone is pretty eager, since Fernand has told everyone that you two are back with newbies."

"Aw, and here I wanted to surprise everyone." Clair giggled. "Try not to fall asleep while keeping watch?"

"Eh, we'll see." Python stepped to the side and let us pass. "Oh, almost forgot." He focused on Lukas and Clair again. Did either of you warn them about the Terrors?"

"Terrors?" Alm repeated, speaking for the rest of us. None of us had seen Terrors, though we had heard of them. "Why are Terrors in your hideout?!"

"Well, to be fair, they were here first," Python said nonchalantly, shrugging. I had a feeling few things rattled him. "We're borrowing their catacombs and Terrors spawn near places of Mila's power. Which this is. So, good for training purposes, but really, there's no way to actually get rid of them all." He shrugged again, and Clair and Lukas walked ahead, apparently content with that explanation. "They're no real threat, though. Just plug your noses. They stink."

"Oh, lovely." Alm glanced at the rest of us. "Their headquarters is guarded by an army of the dead."

"And apparently they don't even make that great of guards," Kliff muttered, rolling his eyes. Of course he would be unimpressed by it. "What a glorious thing we've joined, huh? Let's try not to fall behind."

Taking the hint, we caught up with Lukas and Clair and descended down the stairs, heading below the earth to walk among the dead. As Python had warned, though, the dead also walked, shambling corpses in various stages of rot meandering this way and that. Uncomfortable at the sight, Silque and I held on to each other as we walked, as did Faye and Kliff. Alm, Gray, and Tobin kept their weapons ready, their eyes darting to each and every movement. Lukas and Clair, though, walked confidently through the halls, only paying the Terrors any mind when they stumbled into walls by us, or when they made too sharp of a turn and a limb came flying their way. The dead also ignored us… until Silque and I passed one within arm's distance. Its head swiveled, cracking bone to watch me with burning red eyes before opening its mouth to screech. Silque and I both screamed and ran, barely avoiding the Terrors swing. Kliff through fire at it, and Tobin shot and arrow before we were _all_ running down the paths, following Clair and Lukas as we navigated around the suddenly aggressive Terrors. Eventually, Lukas pushed open a set of stone doors and waved us through. Alm and Gray helped him slam it shut and through the stone bar over it to lock it. We immediately heard a series of thuds, and some scratching, before all fell silent, save for our shuddering breaths.

"Never seen them act like that before," Lukas noted absently, wiping the sweat off his face. Clair handed him a handkerchief, before using another one to pat her own face dry. "Clair?"

"Mmm… once, but there was definitely provocation," Clair murmured absently. She pulled _yet another_ handkerchief from her pocket, and actually patted my face dry, and then doing the same for Silque. Faye simply took her other handkerchief from her to wipe her face. "So, I don't know what happened."

"Neither do I. Maybe someone kicked a stone their way?" Lukas passed the handkerchief he used to Alm, and the boys also cleaned up. "I'm grateful, by the way, that you always carry at least ten of those, Clair."

"I'm _always_ losing them, so I just got used to carrying a lot." Clair giggled, smiling. "Ah, well. We'll let everyone know, but come on, everyone! From here, things are perfectly safe!"

The others waited a bit longer to catch their breaths, and then walked down the hall. I remained where I was, though. I glanced back at the stone doors, hugging myself as I thought of what it might have been. Foresight was said to be the 'power of the gods'. Terrors were drawn to the power of gods, which was why they were even here. That Terror had looked right at _me_ , and had seen that power. That was my best guess, at least, and I winced, scared that I brought yet more trouble to everyone. But then I shook my head and raced to catch up because I didn't want to _worry_ them either. Thankfully, I caught up before anyone truly noticed I had lingered, and so, we walked into a large room, with a statue of Mila all but shining in the back, showing we were in the main temple part of the crypts. The room had many people walking about, but near the actual statue, I saw Fernand speaking to someone, a man with blonde hair and dressed in blue.

"Brother!" Clair called, rushing up to the man in blue. The man turned and his entire demeanor brightened. "I'm back!" She all but tackled him with a hug, and he caught her easily, hugging her back with just as much enthusiasm. "Miss me?"

"You joke, but it truly gladdens me to see that you are safe," the man murmured, pulling away to study her expression. This had to be Clive, then. "I couldn't bear it if we lost you on top of everything else."

"Clive, you look so pale…" Clair frowned, touching his cheek briefly as if to compare the colors between her hand and his face before hugging him again. "You must have been worried sick. I'm so sorry. But I'm just fine, as you can see. Lukas, Alm, and all of these wonderful people saved me." She pulled away again and tugged Clive forward. "Here! I'll introduce you! I'm sure Fernand has told you, but we simply must be proper!"

"We must indeed." Clive's attention first fell on Lukas, though, who smiled warmly at him. "I thank you dearly, Lukas. Both for completing the task, and for saving Clair."

"I couldn't have done it alone," Lukas demurred, bowing his head. He was more relaxed than I had ever seen him. "All are extraordinarily talented. The fighters among them are more skilled than many knights I have met, and their healers are simply irreplaceable."

"High praise, considering Lukas's standards, and I _completely_ agree," Clair gushed, smiling brightly. I half-hid behind Faye, since she was closest, not sure what to do. "So, anyway, this is Gray, Tobin, Kliff…" Clair gestured to each of us in turn, waiting for us to smile or nod before continuing on. "And over here are Silque, Faye, and Serafina."

"And the person here in the center must be Alm, then," Clive murmured, smiling kindly at Alm. Alm, being nervous, stiffened and awkwardly smiled back. "Relax, please. You saved my little sister, and that makes you a friend. Friends do not stand on formalities." He glanced over at Lukas, who simply smiled. "Most of the time."

"Okay, so, what's the big deal with this guy?" Tobin asked Gray quietly, since Clive's attention was solely on Alm. I crept closer to both of them, since it meant being farther away from the center of attention. "Is he super important besides being the leader here? You've been all starry-eyed ever since we got here."

"Tobin, you dunce," Gray sighed. He shook his head, as if not knowing was some sort of crime or something. "That's Sir Clive, the finest knight of the realm."

"That so?" Tobin narrowed his eyes. He hated it when Gray pretended to be worldly and the like. "In that case, why is the 'finest knight in all the realm' _losing_ the war?"

"Tobin, Rigel assists Desaix, remember?" I chided softly. He was being too loud. I knew others had heard, and Fernand leveled a fierce glare our way. "Rigellians live and breathe war, and every citizen is required to know some sort of weaponry." Weapons were as essential to any outfit as shoes were, and I remembered how Mother would get new daggers to match the current trends. "Zofians didn't even need to farm the land until recently."

"You know a quite deal about Rigel, Serafina," Lukas noted, impassively curious. I immediately ducked behind Tobin to hide. I hadn't noticed how close _he_ was to Gray and Tobin. "Regardless, how do we fare, Sir Clive?"

"Not well, I am afraid," Clive sighed, becoming serious again. I frowned when I noticed him favoring a side when he shifted his weight, as if he were in pain but trying to hide it. "We lost many good soldiers when the outpost was taken. Too many, really. Morale is at an all-time low. Rather impressive, really."

"Clive…"

"It's fine, Lukas. We discussed this. I had hoped Sir Mycen could give them more courage, but…"

"Please, don't judge my grandfather," Alm whispered, bowing his head. His clenched his fists to hide how they trembled. "I know he has his reasons, even if I don't know them." That reminded me. I hadn't told Alm about what all Grandfather had said that day. "But, I promise I will fight just as hard, if not harder, so… um…"

"Peace, Alm. None would call Sir Mycen 'craven' or think lowly of him," Clive reassured. He even smiled. "However, I would beg a boon of you, if I may. The same one I was going to ask Sir Mycen." ...Wait, but Grandfather said that…

"Of course!" Alm looked up again, brightening. I frowned and almost said something, but Lukas caught my eye and shook his head. "If I can, at least."

"Then I shall state it plain." Clive looked Alm right in the eye and I hid my face in Tobin's shoulder. "I would ask you to be the new leader of the Deliverance."

"...Wait, _what?!"_

"Clive!" Fernand snapped then, lunging forward to join our grouping now. Clair tried to intercept him, but Fernand dodged her easily. "Have you taken leave of your senses!?"

"I think it is a fine idea, truly," Lukas murmured, smiling slightly. He'd known this would happen the moment Alm volunteered. "Clive has done what he can, and admirably as well, but if the ship is turning astray, then we must set a new course."

"I'll rip that treacherous tongue from your throat!"

"Then you shall finally have the truth in your grasp!"

Arguing. There was a loud, angry argument, involving far too many people. Automatically, I covered my ears and ducked away, trying to not shake. I knew I couldn't go near Alm. He was in the middle of it all. The others were as well. So, I had to get away. Too much… too much…!

Then my vision was edged in gold, and I saw a different sort of temple, one with black stone glinting in uneven fire-light. Fernand was there, screaming in terror as fire reached for him, almost as if it was a claw ready to tear his throat out. Then I blinked and the Vision was gone. I was back in the present and when I glanced around worriedly, I saw that 'present' included Fernand stomping away, in a manner that made me think he was going to leave-leave. Though, given what I had just Seen...

My feet were moving before I even finished a thought. "W-wait, please!" I called. Fernand did stop and glance back at me, frowning heavily. "I… um…" I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Please… be careful if you are near fire…"

"That's a pointless warning," he noted dryly. Though the words were sharp, his eyes were pained. "I think most know to be careful around fire."

"That isn't…" I bowed my head, desperately trying to think of a way to 'explain'. "You might… it is not uncommon for people to freeze or panic when they are around things that remind them of trauma."

"...Ah. Yes, that's right. I'd forgotten." He feet came closer, and when I glanced up, he bowed politely. "Thank you for the warning. And again for treating my scars."

"Simply be careful." I thought of Clair, and made myself smile. "Regardless of what you might think now, there are people who would grieve if some ill fate befell you."

"Ha… well, we might actually see if that is true or not." With those ominous words, Fernand turned away and continued walking. I remained where I was, until I heard the stone doors open and close, and then I closed my eyes.

Would that be enough? Would that be enough to save him? I didn't know. I had absolutely no idea. But I… I hopefully gave him enough of a warning. Maybe...

* * *

It turned out that the 'temple' part of the crypts was… an actual temple, complete with many rooms and a kitchen and the like. At one point, priests of Mila would've stayed here, no doubt to continue tending to the dead and to provide comfort and guidance to mourners. Now, it had become the home of the Deliverance, with most set up in a communal room. Because Alm was now 'the leader', though, he got his own room and we, by association, got smaller rooms that we shared within our group. Silque, Faye, and I had been offered our own rooms, since we were healers, but the three of us decided to share. The rooms were big enough.

"I can't believe any of this…" Alm groaned, falling face-first onto the small bed. He groaned again, letting the blanket muffle it. "What just happened?"

"You agreed to be a figurehead leader, and the charismatic new face for the Deliverance," I answered, pouring some tea for him on the small table in the room. When I discovered the kitchens, I made a quick snack for Alm and me, and when I saw the tea set, I snatched both the pot and all four teacups to make tea with. I knew he would need some sort of 'normalcy' after all of that, based on the summary Kliff had told me earlier. "Perhaps you shouldn't have told Lukas everything you have been taught."

"I was just using that as a…" Alm rolled onto his back, sighing. "Nope, I walked right into it, didn't I? And I couldn't refuse with him looking so sincere."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Alm. As I said, you are the figurehead. I'm sure Clive and Lukas will continue taking care of the actual work." I set up the snacks and smiled at him. "Come over here. You'll feel more grounded with some food in you."

"Yeah, sounds good…" Alm hopped off the bed and plopped into one of the chairs. I sat down across from him. "I feel bad about Fernand, though. If I hadn't had accepted, maybe…"

"They made their choices, though I'm sure it was hard." I still didn't understand truly what all the argument had been about, between my own hiding and my Vision. But, near as I could tell from Kliff's summary, it was simply the last straw for Fernand. "If you are worried about him having a point, simply do what you can to prove him wrong. You will bring fresh eyes to this problem, and Grandfather taught you tactics. That is why Clive decided to gamble on you."

"That's true." Alm sipped his tea, and happily dug into the small sandwiches I'd made. "Seems weird, now that I think about it. Why did Grandfather teach me all of that?"

"You begged. Repeatedly."

"Oh. Right." A knock on the door confused both of us. None of our friends would've knocked and waited so patiently. "Come in?"

"My pardon," Clive murmured, stepping inside. Though he smiled kindly, I noticed he still seemed pale, and he moved a little stiffly. "I do not mean to disturb you, but I was hoping I might talk to you a bit about Fernand."

"Of course," Alm replied, half-standing. I stood up first, though, and quickly poured another cup for Clive. "Here, have some tea and snacks. Serafina makes the best."

"Ha… I think I will." He took the cup I offered him, but didn't sit down in my chair. Instead, he gestured for me to return to it, no doubt because a 'gentleman' didn't sit while a 'lady' remained standing. "This is quite good."

"Told you. Serafina is the only one allowed to make tea at our house."

"I can see, or rather taste, why." Clive smiled warmly and took another sip before eating one of the sandwiches. "Ah, I'm going to be distracted."

"Perhaps we should have her make food for our enemies as a distraction tactic." Alm grinned at me, and I glowered at him before ducking my head. "But what is it about Fernand? I'm sorry again for that…"

"It is, sadly, something I believe both of us saw coming. We have had too many clashes of late. Were things peaceful, I could have moved more slowly for him, but…" Clive's smile faded. "Fernand and I have been friends since we were small. I won't say that he was the shining paragon or anything. Gods knows both of us were typical little boys, and the longer I fight in this war, the more aware I become of how limited and sheltered that world was. But he was proud to be a knight, and proud to protect people."

"Clair mentioned that he has a good heart."

"He does. But recent events gouged that good heart…" Clive sipped the tea again, buying time to gather his thoughts. "You know of the drought, yes? The lack of harvest? Fernand's lands were hit particularly bad and his people starved. Thus, they…" He closed his eyes, steeling his nerves. "They sacked his manor and killed everyone within. His parents… his older sister… and his two younger siblings, who were barely knee-high."

"That's…" Alm's eyes widened in shock, and I looked down, remembering the question he'd asked me. I'd been right, then. The 'children' he had mentioned had been his siblings, and I had no doubts that the scars he had were from trying desperately to at least find and save them, and not able to do so. "What could children have done?"

"I don't pretend to understand their thoughts that day, Alm. I only know they were desperate and hungry, and thought the blame was on their ruling lords." Clive finished his tea and set the mug on the table. He shook his head when I went to pour him some more. "Ever since that day, though, he developed an unnatural hatred towards commoners. A hatred as strong as the love he once had, and a fury equal to the pride he felt when serving them." He bowed to us. "I pray you will accept my apology in his place for his appalling words. No matter the pain he feels, he did insult you grievously."

"There's no need to apologize, Clive." Alm smiled reassuringly, and waited for Clive to straighten. "Next time we see him, we'll try to reach him again. And I don't care about insults to me anyway. Others, sure, but not me."

"Thank you, Alm." Clive smiled again, noticeably relieved. "And thank you, for not giving up on him. I don't plan to either, even if our paths have diverged."

"Of course not. You're friends, family practically. That doesn't change, no matter where they are."

"No, it doesn't." Clive bowed again, and this time stepped to the door. "I'll leave you to get settled. I just wanted to explain that before I forgot."

"You sure you don't want more tea?"

"Tempting, but Clair and I will have dinner together, and she'll be most upset if I don't eat my fill." He smiled and Alm laughed. "Pleasant evening."

"Good evening." Alm continued smiling until Clive closed the door behind him, and then he sighed, resting his head on the table. "Who the hell kills children?"

"It's not something you'll ever understand, Alm," I whispered, reaching across the table to poke him in the head. I smiled at him when he looked up. "It's not something you could ever consider, after all. So, don't worry about it. Just recognize that it happens."

"...Aren't you the one who tells me to not think in 'black and white'?" Alm complained, frowning at me. Though he did stuff himself with a few more of the sandwiches. "I mean…"

"That is remembering people are people. That doesn't mean you have to _understand_ everything." I shrugged, sipping my tea again. It was a bit lukewarm now, but still good, thankfully. "People are capable of great and terrible things, Alm."

"...I guess so, huh? And I'm sure there will be many you call me a villain for killing their fathers."

"That's right." I smiled at him again. "I'm right here with you, Alm. Don't forget that."

"Never will." He smiled back and downed his tea. "More please!"

"Of course." I poured him another cup, laughing a bit. "So, I'm not sure if you heard, but Clair is perfectly aware of Gray and Tobin's infatuation."

"I'd wondered!" Alm laughed, grinning. "Those two are ridiculous, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

Alm and I purposely talked of lighter things as we finished up, gossiping as if we were at home, simply waiting for Grandfather to return home. But we weren't home. We were in some crypts with the rest of the Deliverance, preparing for jobs much more important than we had expected for a war we might not ever be ready for. Life was so funny sometimes, wasn't it?

* * *

 _Faye_

 _Class: Cleric_

 _Age: 18_

 _A villager from Ram who never really dreamt of going outside the boundaries, unlike the boys in her friend group. She's content with a normal, village life. However, her fear of being alone, and her residual trauma from almost dying to a knight, leads her to stay with the others_

 _Studied healing as a means of helping the others (and Alm) and also as a way to spend more time with Serafina, since after Corona and Celica left, they were the 'two girls' of the group. She genuinely enjoys healing, though the stress of being a healer during a war is already beginning to wear on her_

 _Extremely protective of Serafina, both because Serafina is timid and because of her own terror that she'll look away and Serafina would be killed or worse. And then a good friend will be dead, she'll be more alone, and her world will break._

* * *

Author's notes: Deliverance has been met, huzzah! Clive explaining things to Alm, and apologizing for him, comes from his first base conversation. The encounter Clair absently sort of mentions is the DLC episode where she and Mathilda have to fight their way through a bunch of Terrors.

Next Chapter - Secrets


	8. Chapter 7) Secrets

Chapter 7) Secrets

* * *

 _We have 'officially' joined the Deliverance, where Alm has become the 'leader'. The reasons are obvious: a fresh face, grandson of a hero, commoner yet (technical) noble. He's 'in between', and that's what is needed to hold the exhausted soldiers together. It is difficult, though, as I hear many wonder why Clive would make such a choice and, more, choose a 'child'. It doesn't help that the rest of us are also given privileges typically saved for the higher ranked, through our association with Alm._

 _Zofians always did rely more on connections than strength. I can see all too clearly why 'blood is thicker than water' and 'blood will tell' are common figures of speech here, as common as Rigel's 'survival of the fittest' and 'fortune favors the strong'. Being here reminds me that I am 'in between' too._

* * *

"Thank you so much, Miss Serafina!" the soldier I was tended to boomed. Forsyth, I believed his name was. He was as green as Lukas was red and Python was blue. I suspected it was on purpose, unlike Forsyth's volume. He just seemed rather… enthused? "Truly, I appreciate it!"

"You are too kind," I demurred, more focused on healing up the bite wound on his neck. Soldiers who completed 'basic training' would wander the main halls of the crypt to fight Terrors to get more combat experience, under the watch of a lieutenant. Forsyth was the lieutenant taking people out today. "The one you brought in will make a full recovery, by the way."

"Good…" He breathed a sigh of relief and almost dropped his head. I pushed it back up to continue healing and disinfecting. "I wonder where that axe wielding Terror came from… It was humongous! Need to figure out a name for it."

"Lukas is handling that." Done with the cleaning, I healed up the rest of the wound and stepped back. "You are on light duty for the rest of today and tomorrow. Please come to the infirmary at once if you feel any pain in the area, or notice signs of infection."

"Yes, Miss Serafina!" Forsyth both saluted and bowed, but didn't leave the infirmary. Instead, he personally went to check on the patient I had been talking about. Though I wished for more quiet and less people, I couldn't blame him for being worried. They had suffered a brutal hit to the torso, shattering quite a few ribs. If not for Silque's skill, they would've easily died. It was a miracle they even clung to life long enough to get treated.

But that was a thought for another day, as was the occurrence of this strange Terror. For now, I had to step out of the infirmary for a bit to breathe fresher air, and to try and get away from so many strangers. Of course, the only way to do that truly would've been to leave the temple area entirely. There were just so many people in the Deliverance! I didn't think the temple would be large enough to hold so many, but apparently, it was! Many smiled and nodded to me when they saw me standing outside the infirmary, but I could only look down and try to not squirm. I hadn't been around so many people since… since that ball my parents hosted a few weeks before I was taken. All of these people… if they knew about my Foresight, I doubted they would smile so freely. If they knew, they'd likely kill me, because they were raised to think it 'right' and 'just'. Considering what happened to Fernand's family, it was possible they would blame me for 'stealing' some of Mila's power. It made just as much sense as killing innocent children.

"Yo." The voice nearly made me scream, though I quickly bit my lip to muffle it and took a few steps back to try and get some space. Only after that did I raise my head and see the voice belonged to Python. "Man, you seem fine in the infirmary, but the second you're not, you're all squirrely," he complained. I could only duck my head again, wishing one of my friends was here. But Faye was sleeping, Silque was busy checking on that near-death patient, and the others had their own duties. "Nah, never mind. I've seen squirrels less skittish."

"F-Forsyth is… um… he's okay," I stammered. The long days of interacting with so many strangers were stretching my nerves. Unless I was tending to someone, it was hard to string words together. "Ah… you two are… uh… friends, right?"

"To my grief, but I wasn't worried. He's too foolish to die. Probably wouldn't even recognized death and try to give it a lecture." So he said, but when I snuck a peek, I saw the relief in his face. "Safe to go in? Our new leader wants scouts to get more information about the thing. Can't have it wandering."

"I… uh… I'll send him out. J-just wait here, please!"

I ducked quickly back inside the room designated as the 'infirmary' in the temple, the largest room in this section, and sent Forsyth outside. Almost immediately, the two of them fell into their pattern on 'Forsyth yells and Python complains', but even that bickering was too much for me. Every yell just made me flinch and I swore I was going to break down. There were just too many people! There were too many to watch, too many to hide from, too many to… to…!

Ah, coming here had been so incredibly stupid. I should've stayed in Ram. I should've just told Grandfather my Vision and let him deal with it. He'd do a better job at it!

The sounds of patients whimpering, plus the gradual fading of yelling, pierced through my panic and I went back to work, tending to patients. It was, after all, my shift. Silque, Faye, and I all took turns, though Silque was called in whenever there was a particularly bad set of wounds or illnesses. There were a _lot_ of illnesses. After all, everyone was stressed, which always increased one's chances of taking ill, and then you had everyone crammed together in tight quarters, which meant illnesses spread quickly. Thankfully, most seemed to be things like colds, but the thought of something worse sweeping through…

"Revenant Terrors are reanimated cadavers, aren't they?" I whispered to myself, checking on the various patients. Now that there was something to focus on, I found myself calming down enough to worry about other, less selfish things. "The stories didn't mention anything about them spreading diseases, but if the corpses died _from_ a disease, is it still possible?" Would the magic that reanimated them remove traces like that? "We do already know that bite and claw wounds from them have a much higher chance of necrosis…"

Paranoid now, I began checking the wounded for signs of illness and to my grief, I discovered that a few of the ones _did_ have symptoms of illnesses. Worse, they were _very bad_ ones, like tuberculosis and measles. So, I had to send for Silque again, and quickly begin quarantining those infected, while also make preparations to check _every single person_ in the Deliverance for signs of infectious diseases.

Ah, this was so stressful… I wanted to go home.

* * *

A few days later, we finished illness checks and got everyone quarantined and set up with medicines. Thankfully, there hadn't been too many cases of these sorts of illnesses among the Deliverance, and most of the ones who did have them were in the earliest stages. Silque praised me for thinking of that risk; I was just glad my anxiety was _helpful_ for once.

"Sausage rolls for Alm and Gray… honey drizzled fruit for Lukas, Clair, and Silque…" I murmured, doing a mental checklist to make sure I didn't leave anyone out. Thankfully, the kitchens were empty at this hour. "Cheese slices for Tobin and Faye, though Silque also liked them if I recalled correctly. It's hard to make Kliff's favorites here, but the garlic butter for the bread should be good…" They also had ale and water to drink, so I didn't need to worry about that. I just hoped there would be something Clive, Forsyth, and Python would like among the things… "Ah, the mille crepes! I knew I was forgetting something." Perhaps it was a lot of food, but there were a lot of people in the war meeting. "Time to… somehow… carry all of this..."

I did a bit of rearranging to better distribute weight before picking up the two heavy trays and carefully walking out of the kitchen. We three healers divided our days into quarters, with each of us pulling one shift each in the infirmary and then one 'shift' where we all rested and others watched the infirmary instead. At first, I had wondered why all three of us should share a 'rest-shift', but then came the war meetings, where both Faye and Silque attended to give healer perspectives. I had been invited, but such things were far… I felt things would be more productive if I wasn't there. But I did know that the meetings went long, and often they got hungry, so today, I decided to make them some food. Of course, I had forgotten about how heavy food could be while carrying, but it was still enough to manage. Certainly, they weren't heavier than a bucket of water nor were they as awkward as armfuls of wool. The worst part was trying to remember where, exactly, the war meeting met.

"I smell sausage rolls!" Thankfully, though, Gray's stomach meant he poked his head out of the room and he gleefully skipped over to me with a bright smile. "Oh, wow, my mouth is watering…" he laughed, taking one of the trays from me. "Here, you want to-" I immediately shook my head. "Okay, wait one second." Gray winked and ducked back into the room. "Hey, Tobin, Serafina made us all food!"

"Seriously?!" Tobin swung out of the room and grinned. "Man, you're the best!" he said, ruffling my hair before taking the other tray from me. "What do you want us to do with the trays?"

"Set them by the door, if you would?" I requested, beaming. I was glad they appreciated the food. "I'm going to briefly make sure nothing is wrong in the infirmary, so I can pick them up on my way back."

"Got it!" He gave me another smile and rushed back inside. "Don't fight over food yet! There's another tray!"

I giggled when I heard other cheers of delight, and walked on to the infirmary. No one was allowed out to fight Terrors while there was a war meeting, but there were sometimes unexpected injuries in training. When I arrived, I discovered that one of those times occurred, with someone trying some fanciful sword trick they saw in a play and breaking their ankle and ribs _and_ bloodying another person's nose. Worriedly, I took care of both, though the person with the bleeding nose ended up being sick because of the blood irritating their stomach. I ended up having to make stomach medicine for them and pain medication for the instigator of the trouble, so it took longer than expected to return to the war meeting room.

As I asked, the trays were set neatly right outside the door and I picked them up before cautiously peeking inside, wondering how things were. To my delight, I saw them happily digging into the food while discussing strategies and whatnot. I took quick mental notes of preferences, such as Forsyth eating almost as much of the sweet fruit as Clair and how Clive had just as many sausage rolls as Alm. Python was a bit harder, since the only thing I could tell he liked was the ale he drank, but he didn't seem to hate whatever he had on his plate either, and that was enough for me. So, with a smile, I tucked the trays against my chest and headed down the hall to return them to the kitchen. At least, that was my plan. My Foresight had other plans.

Distantly, I heard something clatter to the ground as gold light edged my vision. I collapsed to my knees and gripped my head as I was _barraged_ by what felt like thousands upon thousands of Visions. Shards of the multitude of future all insisting on being seen… they had a few things in common. Blood. Screams. Tears. Death. Rivers silently carried bloated corpses down stream. The soil vomited up the blood it was glutted with. People sobbed in pain and misery, begging for someone, anyone, to help them before breathing out their last breaths. Over and over and over again… it was almost like what I had seen and heard among the Duma Faithful, but so much worse. It was so much worse, and in the sunlight instead of shadows, meaning I could see every single speck…!

"Serafina? Hey, Serafina, can you hear me?" Gradually, Alm's quiet and reassuring voice seeped through the Vision, and the Vision let me go so that I could see him hugging me. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. I noticed then that I was sobbing. I hadn't noticed at all. "It's okay." Someone rubbed my back; the little bit I could see hinted of them suggested it was Faye. I thought I saw her skirt, at least. "It's okay."

"Uh… Alm?" someone else called shakily. I thought it was Clive. "Did… is…?" he continued. I glanced back, wondering what lie to give, and I saw something that horrified me. Yes, Faye was rubbing my back, but her attention was on Clive and the other not-from-Ram-and-not-Silque members of the War Council, with her _glaring_ at them. "Forgive me, but…" Gray, Tobin, and Kliff were in between them and us, also glaring. Silque was standing near me, smiling reassuringly when she saw me looking. "Were her eyes… just glowing?"

Mila, I hated you.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" It wasn't nearly enough, but the words were all I had. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Serafina, it's okay," Faye tried to reassure. As it was, I was sobbing and hyperventilating, using what breath I had to apologize. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh…" She hugged me, rocking me a bit. The bed creaked under us. "It's going to be okay."

I wasn't quite sure how, but somehow, the others got me into Alm's room. Gray and Tobin leaned against the door, blocking it, while Alm and Kliff helped Silque make me medicinal teas for both pain and my inability to calm down. Somewhere outside the room, I was fairly certain someone was trying to get in, but I could barely focus on that. I couldn't really focus on anything, truthfully.

"Is she able to drink something?" Alm asked, kneeling next to me. Though he looked at me, he spoke to Faye. "She keeps digging her fingers into her scalp and arms…"

"We need to cut her nails later," Faye murmured, continuing to rock me. She stroked my hair as well, doing her best to help me calm down. "But, ah, maybe? Which one is that?"

"Anxiety reduction. Silque is still making the pain medicine." Alm set the mug on the floor and carefully pried my hands off of me to hold them instead. They shook too much for him to even think about trying to give me the mug. "Gray, Tobin, are they still trying to get in?"

"No one is trying to force the door open, but pretty sure they're discussing some sort of plan to convince us," Tobin noted. He stepped a bit away from the door to talk to us. Gray braced himself more against the door. "I'm hoping the whole 'not forcing' is a good sign."

"If you want to take that gamble, I _can_ set them on fire before they strike," Kliff offered. For the moment, he was using his fire magic to heat something for Silque. Silque kept on working, completely focused. "Though, might be good to wait until Serafina can say something besides an apology."

"That's my thinking too. So…" Tobin suddenly frowned and looked back to the door. "Did Lady Clair join them out there?"

"Think so," Gray answered, shrugging. His eyes were narrowed and serious. "Seems like she's complaining about something, but I can't quite tell what and-WHOA!" Gray was suddenly knocked off-balanced as Clair managed to force the door open, in a way that bent the hinges. "The hell?!"

"Lady Mathilda taught me that trick, since the hinges of most places have so many weaknesses," Clair declared haughtily, rushing over to me. Before anyone could say anything, she pulled out a handkerchief and sat down next to me, gently cleaning my face. "You poor dear… you must have the most horrible headache."

"Ugh… can't shut the door now…" Gray grumbled something under his breath, but moved to physically block Clive and Lukas from entering. "Nope! If we're conversing, then we can converse with everyone where they are."

"Hmm? What's there to talk about?" Clair sounded genuinely confused, and that was enough to shock me out of my apologizing at last. "Remember to take deep breaths, Serafina. It'll help." She continued wiping off my face. Faye continued holding me. Alm squeezed my hands reassuringly and smiled. "Did you see something scary? You must have."

"It could also be from pain," Silque murmured. Alm moved to make room for her to kneel in front of me, and she helped me hold the mug. "Drink this, Serafina. It should ease it."

"You mean it _hurts_ too?" Clair asked. She sighed mournfully and discarded the handkerchief before pulling out a clean one to continue cleaning my face. I was a mess. "Poor Serafina… if there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to request it of me."

"Yes, 'it' hurts. It hurts a great deal, actually. A friend of mine described it as something trying to rip itself out of her skin, and being very aware of every joint in the body." Silque's eyes narrowed. "So, this isn't you not seeing. You are simply choosing to…"

"Oh, I've heard the stories of Foresight, yes, but Serafina is sweet and an absolutely wonderful person." Clair shrugged, completely unbothered. "Either she's an exception or the stories are poppycock. Either way, Serafina is Serafina. Though, I'm inclined to believe the latter. So many other stories I've heard have been nonsense, after all."

"Bishop Nomah believes that the stories were born from fear, especially if a Seer relays a 'bad' future. Something meant to demonize, and have as a scapegoat." Silque smiled sofly and turned her attention to me. "Serafina, please, drink."

"Well, with Clair saying that…" Alm began slowly. He caught Gray's eye and gestured for him to let Clive and Lukas in. Kliff immediately moved to the front corner, a little bit of flame prepared, just in case. "I'm going to assume you think something similar?"

"Even if I did believe the stories, having a healer is far too valuable," Clive pointed out. He carefully walked inside, with Lukas following. "And this all made it clear that we'd lose _all_ of you. Pragmatically speaking, I should bite my tongue if I wished to say anything otherwise."

"That's true." Alm smiled a bit, and the others slowly relaxed. I finally was able to drink the pain medicine. "So, how far has it spread?"

"Not outside those on the war council, and that's how we'll keep it, unless Serafina wishes otherwise." Clive bowed slightly, and I think he tried to catch my eye. But it took all I had to focus on the bits I had to. "I'm sure Python's apathy and Forsyth's passionate nature worry you, but I can confirm they are very good at keeping quiet. It's why they're on the council."

"That makes sense." Alm glanced around at us, paying close attention to Tobin and Kliff. Both nodded. "Okay. I apologize for our earlier harshness, but…"

"You had no idea if we were going to kill your sister for something she didn't have a choice about _and_ needed to get her to a quieter place to have any chance of her being able to calm down." Clive smiled in understanding, and looked at Clair. "Believe me when I say I know how quickly you have to think when dealing with an overwrought sister."

"Clive, don't spread such horrid lies!" Clair snapped, scowling. Her blush, however, hinted there was some truth to the words. "I have _never_ been overwrought!"

I tuned everyone out then, just concentrating on drinking whatever Silque pushed into my hands. Eventually, some formal accord was reached and everyone gradually left, no doubt to give me peace and quiet. I didn't mind. I was absolutely exhausted, and I was fairly certain that Silque actually gave me sleeping medication because of how groggy I got. So, I slipped off my shoes and almost laid down, but then I noticed that I wasn't actually alone. Lukas still remained, as silent as before.

"If you're wondering why I am still here, Silque requested someone stay until you fell asleep," he explained softly, leaning against the wall. That confirmed that Silque did give me sleeping medication. "I volunteered as I had a question, if you don't mind."

"About Foresight?" I asked, slurring the words a little. I rubbed at my eyes and tried to not pout or anything. I was so sleepy… "It's not that useful. Comes on unexpectedly to show you anything from one hour to ten years in the future. Or you invoke it to just see a few measly seconds."

"A few seconds is a long time in a battle." He chuckled. "Ah, I'll wait for the question, though. You're swaying."

"No, the world is swaying. I have perfect posture." After the petulant reply, I laid down and closed my eyes. "Night…"

If he replied, I honestly didn't hear. Whatever Silque gave me, it worked _quick_ as I was out like a lantern. Still, that one comment did linger in my head for a moment. I'd think more on it, when I woke up.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed I was actually tucked in. Yawning, I pushed myself up and saw a small plate of cheeses and bread set up next to a glass of water. A little note tucked under the paper said both were from Faye, who even drew a little picture of herself smiling at the bottom. Under the picture was a brief note from Tobin, who said he was the one who tucked me in. I smiled at both and glanced at the door, seeing it was closed. But it did make me remember that very brief conversation I'd had with Lukas prior to falling asleep. I had a feeling the question he'd wanted to ask was 'can your Foresight help us?' and my instinctive response had been 'no'. It was a curse, after all. But Lukas was right about how a 'few seconds' was a long time in a battle. I had used those 'few seconds' before to protect people.

I moved the plate and glass to the table and sat down to eat and drink, still thinking. While the 'purposeful' visions could potentially be helpful, I wasn't so certain on the 'unbidden' ones. While I did try, they were just so hard to interpret. The whole situation surrounding Clair's capture proved that. But, in the end, it _had_ been prevented. The Vision had ultimately helped us help her. Though, it had been a close call…

"That… might've been because I didn't tell anyone the full thing," I whispered aloud, nibbling on the bread. The taste proved it was some of Gray's special spiced bread. "I mean; I warned Alm that she was in danger, but…" Perhaps if I told more people, those unbidden Visions would prove more helpful?

I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, 'bringing back' the Vision. That was another thing about Foresight. You may or may not interpret things correctly, but you always remembered the Visions you had. It was almost like going to a bookshelf and picking out a book to read and the one good thing about Foresight was that when you went back, your mind was much calmer. To continue the metaphor, it was a lot like flipping through pages, probably because you chose to 'read' it instead of having your mind bludgeoned by all the information. Regardless, thanks to that, I was able to pick out things I hadn't seen before, like the armor of the dead and dying soldiers: Zofian. It let me look at 'other points' in the scene, such as recognizing Alm was shouting orders in the distance, and seeing how the battlefield was in front of a castle.

"...Ugh…" I groaned and shakily pushed myself up. My legs nearly gave out as I contemplated what I… _needed_ to do. Perhaps changing fate was pointless, but I had to try. The only way to try was… "Grandfather, some days I truly do wish you'd raised me to be less responsible."

It took me a long time to take that first step, but once I did, I found the next ones were easier. At least, they were easier until I made my way back to the war meeting room. Inside, the same group talked and debated. I saw a neat stack of dirty dishes by the door and almost took them to have the excuse to leave. I wanted to run. But I knew I shouldn't. So, trembling, I stepped inside the room, wondering if I was just being stupid. I didn't have much time to wonder, though. Alm noticed me immediately.

"Serafina!" he greeted with a smile, rushing to my side. Seeing how scared I was, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, you feeling better?"

"I am, yes," I mumbled, looking down. Thousands of excuses flew through my head, but I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to lie to Alm. "Do… is there a map?"

"Of…? Zofia Castle?" Alm sounded confused, and I didn't blame him. "Yeah, you want to see or something?" I could only nod, my mouth dry. "Sure, over here." He led me to the table. I still kept my head down, looking up just enough to see the map. "Curious about where we'll set up the infirmary?" I wished I could've said 'yes'. But I could've waited to hear that. "We were thinking-"

"The archers' range doesn't extend to the outer wall." My voice shook, and the words scraped my dry throat. But I managed it, and even traced out what I meant on the map. "They extend to just in front, but even then, they don't reach the gate. They're set up instead to pepper you with arrows while you're funneled through traps. I think."

"They… huh?" Alm stiffened in surprise. "What do you-?"

"It's also pointless to fight Desaix. The one on the field will be a double, and Desaix himself will flee the chaos when either you defeat the double or the knight who serves as his right hand. I'm not sure which is most likely." I kept on talking, so that I wouldn't stop. "The double will have a particularly strong shield on him, though. The design made me think it was a dracoshield, a powerful item made in Rigel. It's enchanted to heighten defenses further… I think."

"Uh… okay, that sounds useful." Alm moved to my other side, so that his right arm was around my shoulders and his left was free to write down what I was saying. I thought I saw some of the others doing the same. "Serafina, are these things you…?"

"The future is always changing, but these things were fairly consistent among the shards, alongside all the death and blood and screaming." I shuddered, remembering, but refused to look up. I'd give up if I did. "The only other sign I saw of Rigel assistance was an Arcanist."

"An Arcanist is someone of the Duma Faithful, yes?" Clive asked. I thought it was him. It sounded like him. "Just the one?"

"Yes, and I did not See reinforcements, though they shouldn't be ruled out," I whispered. Gradually, my voice stopped shaking, but I felt like I was going to faint. "Arcanists use both Black magic and they will most likely use… Miasma, I think it is called. It's like a fire spell, but with more focus on darkness."

"That's… how would you know that?"

"I…" My mouth went dry again, but Alm squeezed my shoulder. "I am originally from Rigel. I was kidnapped by the Duma Faithful due to my Foresight. There are… you pick up things when you're forced to see them a lot."

"I see." Something about his words made me think he wanted to ask more, but he didn't. "You made mention of a right hand. I'm guessing that would be Slayde."

"I didn't hear a name." Slayde… that name was familiar, though. "Um…" I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes to filter through the Vision again, this time wondering if I had a 'good view' of the knight in question. When I did, I gasped and jerked my head up to look at Alm. I grabbed his shirt and tugged to make sure I had his attention. "It's… it's that knight. It's the knight from…"

"You mean that asshole knight who nearly killed us seven years ago?" Gray groaned. Tobin immediately went to Faye's side to hold her as she began trembling from that memory. Silque took his place by Kliff to not crowd. "Ugh… can't believe we didn't think of that possibility!"

"Wait, wait, you guys lived in a place more nowhere than the boondocks, and a knight tried to kill you?" Python asked. As could be expected, he was by Forsyth, near the corner of the table. "Really?"

"Look, we don't know why they were there. They were lost, and we excited kids decided to take a look at the knights, since we only ever saw Mycen."

"But then they insulted us, we declared that we weren't leading them back to the village, and the man with a creepy face and scraggy purple beard decided to cut off Faye's head," Kliff deadpanned. His fists were clenched at his side, and he stepped away when Silque tried to reassure him. "Alm threw a rock at him, he made weird comments, Alm punched him in the groin, he slapped Alm hard enough to knock out a tooth and would've skewered him if not for Mycen showing up."

"From there, we were running for our lives, hiding in the graveyard before continuing to run," Tobin continued, stroking Faye's hair. She whimpered and clung to him. "Javelins, horses… not sure how Mycen chased them away, but he did. We never saw them again after that."

"And now we get to see him again. Joy. I'm going to set him on fire. Repeatedly."

"All of that certainly sounds like Slayde, though I wonder why he was so far from the capital," Lukas murmured. He was across from Clive, next to Clair, and Clair looked sympathetically at all of us. "The whole 'being hurt by a ten year old' part is probably why it was never officially reported as well. You hurt his ego with that. Of course, Slayde's ego is so fragile that a breeze could hurt it."

"Too true," Clive agreed, closing his eyes. I had a feeling he was biting back far harsher words. "Far too true." He glanced at Faye, and then at me. "I was thinking we needed a break, but Serafina, is there anything else?"

"No, those were the most important things," I whispered, looking down again. I did not look forward to seeing this 'Slayde' again, though I did wonder if we'd learn just why Celica had to leave. "I can… look later and write down anything else."

"For now, I think most of us need a nap," Alm joked, smiling. He caught Faye's eye, and she tentatively smiled back. "Lots of naps. And someone to cover Faye's shift? And Serafina's?"

There was a little more talk, but that was the extent of my courage. I quietly slipped out of the room and just barely made it to the adjoining bathroom in my own room before throwing up, my body absolutely done with all the stress. I couldn't even drink water to ease my throat before throwing up again. At some point during it, Silque showed up to hold my hair back and when I was finally done vomiting, she gave me some tea and nudged me to sit next to Faye, who had her own bit of tea to calm down.

We'd have to make it up to Silque. She really was a good friend.

* * *

Faye and I eventually decided to just take a nap, clinging to each other's hands, and Silque actually tucked us in. When we woke up, Faye went to take over the shift, wanting to work and feel like she wasn't helpless. I thought about joining her, but decided instead to just rest. Today had been quite the day, and it wasn't as if I had plans to do anything, save how dinner with the others. So, I was surprised when someone knocked on the door. I was even more surprised to see it was Lukas.

"My pardon, especially since this has been a long day for you," he began, bowing his head slightly. I automatically looked down, gripping the doorknob tightly. "But I need that favor I mentioned before."

"Uh… oh, right! I remember!" I replied, before mentally cursing over how stupid that sounded. Today was just not my day. "What is it?"

"Can you gather up some medicinal supplies and follow me, please?"

"Sure…?" Frowning, I decided to just do that, throwing some things into a basket. "Okay. Let's go?"

Lukas was very careful to not let anyone see us head to whatever our destination was. We used some lesser-used, and not as clean, hallways and I felt like we were going around in circles to lessen the chances of someone knowing where we were going. Eventually, though, Lukas opened a door and waved me inside. That was when all thoughts fled because _Clive was coughing up blood_.

"How did we miss this during the checks?!" I gasped, rushing to his side. Clive blinked slowly at me, and I set my basket on the floor before sitting beside him on the bed. Distantly, I realized we must be in his room. "Let me see." I took his hand and turned it over so that I could study the blood pooled in his palm. Some dripped onto me, but I barely paid attention. Instead, I noted that it was dark, and there appeared to be specks of dirt in it. "This is most likely from the digestive system. Have you had abdominal pain?"

"No pain, but some nausea?" Clive rasped, coughing up a bit more blood. He wiped his mouth and then looked up at Lukas. "This was supposed to-"

"Coughing up blood is far beyond my medicinal skill," Lukas countered, gently yet firmly. He moved my basket to the table by the window and took things out. I used my magic to check Clive over, frowning worriedly. "To answer your question, Serafina, Clive didn't participate in the checks."

"Lukas…"

"If you don't want people finding out, you need a _proper_ healer. You've needed one for a while."

"You've got a bleeding ulcer, but thankfully, it's not perforated, so medication should be enough alongside regular checks," I murmured, sighing in relief. If there had been a hole, he would've needed surgery. "You'll be taking them for a while, though, and you _must_ take the full course if you're going to recover from this." I headed to the table and looked through my things, smiling in relief when I saw that I did have the things I needed. "Why did you avoid the checks, though? We could've found this much sooner if you had."

"Clive's health has deteriorated since finding the Deliverance, but he insists on hiding it," Lukas explained. He found a towel and helped Clive clean himself up. "Lady Mathilda was his only nurse, but after she was captured… I found out."

"I imagine it was quite dramatic." I thought of what I'd overheard Fernand say to Clair. "Why hide it, though?"

"There's already so much to worry about that I don't want to put more on everyone's shoulders," Clive explained reluctantly, his voice still raspy. He scowled at Lukas. "You could have run this by me."

"I had planned to do so, but then you started coughing up blood," Lukas retorted, every word dry enough to spark a fire. Clive bowed his head, accepting the point. "Regardless, Serafina, you are correct. It was dramatic. He collapsed."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Reminder that you were just saying you were fine before you _coughed up blood_."

"So, is this why you gave leadership to someone else?" I asked softly, mixing up the first dose of medicine. If this was to remain secret… oh, this was going to be fun. I'd better take over doing inventory, if that was to be the case. "It was killing you?"

"It was the spark that led to the other reasons," Clive admitted. He smiled bitterly when I glanced at him. "I do worry about Alm's health, though."

"Alm knows to not hide." I finished the medicine and passed it to him. "Here, take this for now. I'll make you some more either later today or tomorrow. I'll also need to check you over tomorrow to make sure there aren't other things that are wrong. But for now, you need to rest."

"Thank you." Clive accepted the medicine and downed it quickly. "...Better tasting than I thought."

"Stomach medicines are often more palatable, as otherwise, it can be difficult to get patients to take it." I made sure to smile. "Do you need a sleeping medication?"

Clive refused the sleeping medicine, but both Lukas and I lingered in his room until he was asleep. Only then did we leave, Lukas closing the door behind us. "My thanks," he whispered, smiling slightly at me. I simply ducked my head and moved the basket to my other hand just to have something to do. "I appreciate it."

"I… do have to wonder why you would ask me, and not Silque," I mumbled. Silque was far more skilled, after all. "I mean… um…"

"Silque is often called into the infirmary for emergencies." That was true. "I also know you can keep quiet. You've had to, thanks to your… ability." That was tactful way to describe it. "And it's a secret for a secret. It felt fairer."

"But you were thinking of it before you learned…" I shook my head. "No, never mind. How do I get back to my room?"

"I'll walk you."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Lukas_

 _Class: Soldier_

 _Age: 24_

 _A lieutenant in the Deliverance, and often considered Clive's right hand, which is why Clive entrusts special missions to him. Forced to enlist by his elder half-brother, but genuinely believes in the cause and so, doesn't mind._

 _A very defensive fighter, one who watches the battlefield closely and focuses more on the big picture than the small. While this means he's not the fastest fighter by any means, it's also valuable as he notices enemy movements quickly and can adjust current tactics to account for it._

 _Loves reading and researching, and can always be counted on to either know the answer to some historical fact or know where to find it. He also teaches some of the soldiers how to read and write, and by all accounts, is a wonderful teacher._

* * *

Author's notes: Well, that didn't take long for the others to figure out! (More seriously, I didn't want to drag that out too much). I'm having Clive be in poor health as an 'explanation' for why his growths don't match his reputation. The details Serafina relays are mostly things you can figure out from the 'battle prep' screen (except for the Desaix body double thing; if you manage to 'kill' Desaix on the next map, then he's revealed to be a body double. Otherwise, Desaix just runs.) There's also nods to the provisions/fatigue mechanic (with something for everyone's preference listed in the scene; bitter was the hardest since it's just the ales and medicinal syrup in-game). The 'giant axe wielding' terror Forsyth briefly mentions is a Titan, a Rare Enemy that shows up in the Hideout in Act 3.

Oh, and for slightly standard medicinal tidbits, if you cough up bright red blood (or frothy blood-streaked sputum), it's probably from your lungs (and is likely due to something like prolonged coughing or a chest infection). If it's dark red, and has pieces of food or something that resembles coffee grounds (or dirt), it's likely from the digestive system. Or, you know, you had a severe nosebleed and swallowed some blood.

Next Chapter - Liberation


	9. Chapter 8) Liberation

Chapter 8) Liberation

* * *

 _The Deliverance prepares, its sight set on the castle. Winning it is the first step in liberating Zofia from Desaix, and the first clash between Rigel and Zofia. All out war is on the horizon, the sun's light bleeding red as it rises._

 _I'm going to be sick._

* * *

The bleeding ulcer was, by no means, the only thing wrong with Clive. Truth be told, he had so many health issues that I was honestly surprised he could stand, much less be so personable and good-natured to people. I was also surprised by the sheer stupidity of hiding _so much_.

"You are very lucky you haven't dropped dead," I scolded, treating some old injuries on his back. His insistence on hiding his illnesses _also_ meant he didn't go to the infirmary to get injuries properly treated. I was amazed he didn't have sepsis. "You are also lucky you are not suffering from necrosis."

"I clean the injuries?" he half-protested, probably just to say something. For the most part, he sat meekly in the chair while I worked, well aware of his stupidity. "Or… ah…"

"I am going to have to cut some of these open to make sure there is no underlying infection." I was quite tempted to strangle him, truthfully. "I think you also have a couple of diseases, but that might just be the same one with different manifestations."

"Can you be infected with multiple illnesses at once?"

"If not, you can be the first." This was honestly ridiculous. "Why did you hide?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Well, I could certainly understand that sentiment, but this was a little much… "And I wanted to be strong for Fernand, but…"

"Was your friendship so one-sided?" Because it was a little much, I couldn't help but repeat the words I had overheard Fernand say. "If so, it was no friendship. Friendship is built on equal terms, raising each other up and supporting each other. Anything else is either pity with the expectation that the other person should be grateful or it was manipulation." I colored and looked down. "B-begging your pardon for… um…"

"...Well, I can't say you're wrong. Perhaps I was too focused on 'being strong'... or no, using it as an excuse." He sighed, slumping. "Using it as an excuse to just wait for him, instead of… I don't even know." He fell silent and I was content with the quiet. "I was the one who found him."

"Pardon?"

"That day. I was the one who found him, that day. We…" His voice caught briefly, but he kept on talking. "We were supposed to be taking a vacation there, but I got held up with some business here in the capital, so I told him to go on ahead and I would be right behind. And I…" He held his trembling hands up, and I wondered what he saw when he looked at them. "The fires had burned out by that point. Everyone was dead. And Fernand was on his knees amidst the wreckage, holding the limp and charred body of his little sister. Staring into nothing… he was covered in blood and ash. His burns were already infected."

"That had to be painful." What else could I say? It was terribly awkward hearing this. But I couldn't leave, because I was treating him.

"Beyond painful. And he didn't react to me at first, save to cling to the body when I tried to take her." He clenched his fists. They still shook. "I dug out the rest of the bodies. Not even just of his family, but of many of the servants as well. I found a few wrapped around Yusis's corpse, trying to shield him from the flames."

"Yusis?"

"Fernand's younger brother. Yusis and Serina… they were both so _young_ …" Clive closed his eyes, staving back tears. "The whole reason we were taking that vacation was because it was Serina's birthday. Fernand and I spent the entire day before picking her out the perfect presents." That was just… "And Amaryllis had been courted by a few, and was apparently interested in settling down with one. Nothing official yet, but she had wanted to talk to Fernand about it."

"She was…?"

"His older sister. But she valued his advice, when she wasn't teasing both of us. Fernand had been eager to talk to her, if only to have something else to tease _her_ over."

"I see." Honestly, I had to wonder why Fernand didn't commit suicide. The mere thought of losing Alm was… nothing I wanted to dwell on long. If I also lost Faye or Kliff or Gray or Tobin, I… "The pain in his heart was deep then." I also sincerely wondered if the pain in his wrist was partially psychological, a manifestation of his trauma.

"Yes and now, looking back, I can't help but wonder if he thought I was mocking him or pitying him. Because I had Clair and I was keeping secrets…" He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. I continued treating his injuries, uncertain of what to do. "Ah, listen to me ramble to a willing ear. If Mathilda were here, she would be scolding me most fiercely."

"I have heard that name before." I seized the convenient excuse for a change in topic, and I was truly curious about her. Lukas said that she had been treating Clive prior to being captured.

"She's my fiance." That… um… oh dear. "Not a word to Alm, though. My failings as a leader…" He tilted his head up to smile at me bitterly. "He already has to deal with so many of them. I don't want to add more."

"That… is probably a good idea." Alm's kindness and empathy were strengths most of the time, but things like this… "It's okay. I'm good at secrets."

"Because of the…" He gestured at his eyes and I nodded. "I am curious. Did you have the ability from birth? If you don't mind me being rude and nosy."

"If you agree to take your medicines when you're told and continue to be a good patient, then I can answer a little bit. Though, I warn that I do not know much." All I knew was my own experience, basically. "I did have it from birth, but did not have my first Vision until later. The age differs based on the person." I was about two when I had my first, but Corona had been a year old. Then again, Corona's mother had Foresight as well. Neither of my parents did, unless Mother had an affair or something. "I Saw my little sister sleeping in a cradle. Mother hadn't even known she was pregnant yet."

"I imagine that was quite the shock." He chuckled, clearly thinking it must have been funny.

So, I simply smiled. "That it was." I would probably remember how my parents reacted until my dying day. Mother had cried and hugged me tightly, whispering about how the gods were too cruel to burden me with such a thing. Father had told me to never tell anyone about them, because it was very dangerous and spent so much time reassuring me that I had done nothing wrong. I wondered what they had thought, when the Duma Faithful… "I think that will be it for now." I stepped away and began cleaning up, so that I could focus on the present and not the past. "Your recovery will be _very_ long. It shall be months, at least."

"Understandable, considering I've been hiding months of illnesses and injuries." Clive stood up and carefully pulled on his shirt. "May I fight in the coming battle?"

"...I ask that you take it as easy as you can, and try to keep someone you trust near you." I had no other answer. Even I knew that telling him otherwise would make things awkward and difficult. "Please, be careful."  
I wasn't suited to any of this. Oh, why did I come with Alm that day?

* * *

The day soon came when we marched, prepared for battle. Alm spent most of it nervous, since this would be his first battle as a commander. Tobin and Gray did what they could to help him relax, as did Kliff in his own way. Faye and I tried, but we spent most of the march with Silque, going over how to best set up the infirmary and how to best juggle three healers… and an entire _army_ of soldiers. It was a discussion that grew more and more frantic and worried as we stepped closer and closer to the castle. Actually arriving at the designated 'camp area', was almost a relief, because then we could actually set up instead of just talking about it.

"Serafina?" It took a moment to realize Lukas was standing next to me. I had been in the middle of rearranging medicines on the shelf. "May I talk to you?" he asked, waiting for me to look at him. After a second, I nodded, guessing it had something to do with Clive or my Foresight. I couldn't think of any other reason for why he'd want to talk to me. "Thank you. Here, come get some sunshine."

Knowing the excuse was just for some privacy, I informed Silque that I would be out for a moment and then followed Lukas out of the infirmary tent. In near-perfect silence, the two of us walked through the camp, with Lukas nodding and briefly chatting with soldiers as we passed, while I just kept my head down. It took me a moment to realize we were heading for the outskirts of the camp, where only the watch was stationed. Even then, the soldier on duty here was Python, and he nodded and winked as we passed.

"We should be safe from prying ears," Lukas eventual murmured, once we were some distance from camp. I could barely see it. "I wanted to inform you that the scouts have returned and they've confirmed just about everything, including the dracoshield." Lukas smiled slightly. "They couldn't confirm the double, but I imagine whoever it is won't be 'on duty' until the actual battle."

"Is that so?" I asked, wondering why he would want to tell me that. I wasn't sure. "I am… pleased to hear it was helpful." Though, now I worried it would set a precedent. "I would not… count on that, though."

"From what I understand, we should treat them like they're rumors. A place to start, but something to confirm before acting on." His smile grew, just a little, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems they cause you pain as well."

"All power has a price. Any magic user can tell you that." I bit my lip, thinking, and tentatively glanced up at him through my eyelashes. "I can… try to see a bit ahead… during the battle, but…"

"You will, of course, be busy keeping our soldiers alive. If you have time, the information could prove helpful, but please, don't force yourself." He chuckled then. "I think Alm might hurt us otherwise."

"He's always been very protective." We were siblings, after all, in everything but blood. "Is he okay? I know he is nervous."

"He's no worse than any other commander on their first expedition. We're making sure his nerves do not consume him."

"Thank you…" I couldn't help but smile, glad that Alm was okay. I hadn't been able to see him all day. "I truly appreciate it." Though now came some awkwardness as I wasn't sure if we were supposed to head back now, or if I was supposed to continue the conversation somehow. I was perfectly happy to just leave, but I didn't want to be rude...

"Oh, there you are!" As if in answer to my silent prayers, Clair appeared out of nowhere to hug me, leaning against my back. I had to force myself to react, since it was a much more exuberant hug than I was used to, though it did remind me of Corona's hugs. "Lukas, you are positively horrid for stealing her," she 'complained', smiling too brightly for it to be anything but teasing. Lukas simply shrugged, warm eyes showing he caught the joke easily. "Soldiers are talking, by the way. Should I make them hold their tongues?"

"Soldiers always talk, Clair," Lukas replied. I frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong with talking. It wasn't as if the Deliverance was ever silent. "That's how the walls of the castle stay up, remember?"

"True, true. But do let me know if things get uncomfortable. You especially, Serafina, since I know you're quite shy." Clair smiled, and I decided to simply smile and nod, not sure what they were talking about. "Ah, but this reminds me. I had a question for you."

"You did?" I asked, grateful for the easy subject change. "What is it?"

"Well… actually, now that I think about it, this is a bit awkward, but…" Clair began, fidgeting from nerves. She still held on to me, though. "But uh… well, do you think we will… meet any of your family? On the battlefield, I mean. I dearly hope not, of course, but…"

"...Ah." I hadn't thought about that before now. Yes, Rigel was assisting Desaix, but… "I honestly don't even know if my family lives, Clair. I've not seen them since I was taken, and I was quite young when that happened." Still, I smiled because it was kind of her to worry about that. "However, based on my Vision, we shouldn't see any Rigellian soldiers."

"Oh, right, you mentioned that." She breathed a sigh of relief, resting her hand on her chest. "I just… the thought came to mind and I couldn't help but fret."

"That's kind of you, Clair." It really was. "Thank you for the consideration."

"That's what friends do, yes?" Clair smiled, though it quickly faded. "You know, Serafina, you are a bit pale…" She rested a hand on my cheek, peering at my face worriedly. "Lukas and I need to return to camp, but why don't you take a walk? I know personally, thanks to patrolling, that the surrounding area is secure and you, Faye, and Silque have been working nonstop since we camped last night. Did you even sleep?"

"We did." Though, it was probably only an hour, combined. "Still, that walk does sound nice." I could use some more fresh air, instead of air thick with the smell of medicinal herbs. "I'll try not to go far, or stay out long."

Lukas didn't look too thrilled about me walking about alone, but he also didn't protest. Instead, he returned to camp with Clair and I headed the other way, meandering this way and that. Truthfully, I ended up walking farther than I intended, but what I needed more than anything was the illusion that a battle wasn't going to happen soon. With that illusion, it was easy to let the cool breeze soothe my raw nerves and to take deep breaths to settle my rapid pulse. I hoped it would let me maintain that calm serenity that Silque said healers had to have, though if it worked just for now, I would be grateful...

"Serafina?" The voice calling my name was strange. I didn't recognize it, but there was something familiar about it nonetheless. "Serafina, is that truly…?" So, I turned to face the speaker, and I froze when I found myself looking at a young woman with long blue hair, the same shade as mine, and matching blue eyes. "Precious gods… it _is_ you, isn't it?" she breathed, as shocked as I was. Her face… it looked like Mother's. "Serafina…!" Her eyes filled with tears and she closed the distance between us to hug me tightly. She wore two flower-shaped hair ornaments, and I recognized them. I had gifted them to… "You're alive! Oh, I'm so, so relieved!"

"Rinea?" Another joined us then, a man in black armor that I… I half recognized. I didn't know him by name, precisely, but I remembered him from balls at the palace as someone of _very_ high rank. "It's not like you to run, or to randomly hug strangers," he continued, eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Lord Berkut! Things are wonderful!" _Rinea_ stepped back, only to take my arm, beaming up at me. "This is my older sister, Serafina!"

...What sort of trick were you playing _now_ , Duma?

* * *

I was so shocked by the unexpected reunion that I didn't think to protest Rinea leading me inside the palace until it was far too late. After all, by that point, she had me seated at a table in a beautiful parlor, directly across from Berkut while she fussed about with tea and sweets. In that time, though, I discovered why Berkut was vaguely familiar. He was Emperor Rudolf's nephew, heir to the Rigelian throne. He was also Rinea's fiance, because the only thing weirder than reuniting with your little sister who you never expected to see again was reuniting with her _and_ meeting her fiance. Of course, Berkut wasn't sitting at the table with me at the moment. He was otherwise occupied.

"Lord Berkut, please, relax!" Rinea laughed as she held the teapot away from him. Berkut had been trying to take it from her because of how hot it was. "I make tea all the time."

"Last time you made tea with that set, though, you hurt yourself," Berkut protested, making another attempt to steal the pot. Rinea just skipped away and continued making tea. I had a feeling this was a common 'argument'. "I'd rather you not get hurt again, and you always seem to have bad luck when heat and flames are involved."

"Please, indulge me. I want my sister to have the tea I make. I was too little to make it for her last time I saw her." She smiled at him and he sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "My thanks, Lord Berkut!"

"I'm just pleased that you're in a good mood again. You've been very melancholic since we arrived."

"You know how I dislike warfare. I'm proud of your strength, of course, but worry fills me anyway." Rinea's cheer faltered. "Then I think of all the families who suffer… I know it's silly for a Rigellian, but…"

"That compassion and kindness, Rinea, is your strength and a very rare one at that." Berkut brushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "I do apologize for making a poor jest about making a spectacle of it, though."

"It's fine. I know you're simply interested in watching and determining potential opposition. Though, I do believe I shall keep away, just as planned." She looked down briefly before smiling up at him. "But please, sit. I'm almost done." Berkut sighed, but obeyed, sitting across from me again. I just continued to sit there at the table, trying to piece together how exactly this happened. "And, there we are." Rinea brought over the teacups and poured the tea. "I… um… picked apple without thinking about it, since you used to like it…" She smiled sheepishly as she handed me my cup. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I reassured automatically. To prove the words, I took a sip and almost immediately, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia and just a 'ah, yes, this is the right taste' feeling. In Zofia, 'apple tea' was sweet, but in Rigel, it was more of a 'sweet and sour' sort of taste. "Hee… it's good. I haven't had this sort of tea since… in a long while."

"You're quite a distance from Rigel," Berkut noted, fixing up his own tea. I noted with amusement that he put quite a bit of sugar in it. "How did you end up here in Zofia?"

"It's simple. I ran, and ran south in the hopes that the Faithful couldn't cross the border." It had been worth the risk of being burned at the stake. At least that was _only_ death. "I would… rather not mention more. It was…"

"Of course, my apologies." Berkut actually did look contrite. "I should've expected it was not an easy journey. They're like a miser with coin, really. To put it kindly."

"So, please, let's not talk about those horrid people," Rinea insisted, adding a touch of cream to her tea. I remembered she used to make her teas more 'cream' than actual tea when she was little. "Ah, I'm so glad, though. Mother will be so relieved when I tell her."

"How is she doing?" I asked, because anything was better than talking about the Duma Faithful. "Is she well?"

"I wish that were so, but she's actually quite ill. She has been ever since…" Rinea hesitated before ducking her head. "Since Father died."

"I see…" That wasn't unexpected. Rigel was a harsh place. Many died young, whether they were nobles or commoners. I did… wish I could see him, though. "How is Elisabeth? Is she still getting into everything like a kitten?"

"Not quite, but she's as energetic as ever. She'll probably break a vase or something rushing about in excitement when I tell her you're okay." Rinea quickly muffled a laugh, and I wondered if Elisabeth would even have memories of me. She was three years younger than me, after all. "And Father… he believed you were well right up until the end. I wish I could tell him he was right."

"Rinea, why are you talking as if Serafina is no returning to Rigel?" Berkut asked, frowning slightly. He set his empty teacup down and Rinea poured him another cup to keep from answering. "Rigel is your home, yes?"

"I…" I began, but I trailed off because I wasn't quite sure how to answer. While I did want to see Mother and Elisabeth, I couldn't bear to leave Grandfather, Alm, Faye, Gray, Tobin, or Kliff. I wanted to stay with Clair and Silque. I wished to reunite with Celica and Corona. But saying that, especially with Rinea right here, just felt wrong. Thankfully, though, I did come up with a good excuse fairly quickly. "If I did return, I would be captured by the Duma Faithful again. That is a fate I would like to avoid."

"My uncle could… mmm, no, they're a tricksy lot." Berkut sighed and scowled at the table, softening only when Rinea rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I should've considered that. My apologies. I resent that those maggots are so intent on burrowing deep into Rigel."

"Oh, please don't compare them to maggots." I smiled at Rinea as she refilled my cup and then sat back down. "Maggots can be very useful and helpful."

"They are?"

"Oh, yes! There's this thing called maggot therapy where you have maggots eat away the dead tissue to clear infections!" I had only read about it, mind, but it had seemed fascinating to me. "It can only be used with certain wounds, mind, but…" That was when I realized talking of maggots really wasn't 'proper' for tea. "I mean… um…"

"Like Rinea, you get very excitable when you talk of something you're interesting in." Berkut chuckled, quickly hiding it by sipping his tea. He then made a face and set it down to put sugar in it, because he had forgotten. "Still, I had never heard of that before. I'll talk to the healers back home."

"I do wish you would not tease me about that, Lord Berkut," Rinea sighed, pouting slightly. The worry in her eyes, though, hinted this was an issue that went beyond 'pouting', though she tried to hide it. "I should work on that. It isn't very proper."

"Perhaps it's not proper, but I think it's charming," I replied, smiling at her. Then I decided that, as her older sister, I really did need to tease her, just a little. "Ah, but do you still love dancing? I remember you would pester Father into dancing with you, even though you could barely even walk!"

"Serafina!" Rinea blushed, though she quickly put her hands on her face to try to hide it. "I… how do you remember that?!"

"You were so cute and you would get terribly sulky when no one would dance with you!" I couldn't help but giggle at the memory, and poor Berkut was struggling not to laugh. "I bet when you're home, you dance in the flower garden hiding in that little grove behind the manner, where all the birds gather."

"I… oh, you know me too well!" Rinea continued trying to hide her blush, but then looked at Berkut. "But yes, I do, though I sometimes just sit there to read. It's a very special place, even more so because that's where Berkut proposed to me." Berkut immediately grew still. "Sort of."

"You see… he and I were there reading and I had decided on a whime to try on his crown and he blurted-"

"You don't need to tell her that!" Berkut interrupted, desperately trying to keep Rinea from saying more. However, she said enough that I could only laugh. "I-I had meant to propose properly!"

"You gave me the ring later, and I thought it suited you," Rinea giggled. She then excitedly held her hand out so that I could see the ring. I had to admit it was very beautiful, with sapphires and diamonds set in the pattern of a rinea blossom. "Emperor Rudolf agreed when I told him."

" _After_ he laughed himself silly." Berkut blushed badly, and I had to wonder if this was the same 'delightful red' Rinea just mentioned. "B-but regardless…" Thankfully for Berkut's dignity, the door opened and provided a convenient distraction. However, I froze when I saw who stepped inside, because it was Fernand. _Fernand_ was here, among…!

For his part, Fernand also looked shocked to see me, but he recovered far more quickly than me. "It seems the Deliverance has showed up and there will likely be a battle later today," he reported. "Shall I escort Lady Rinea to the library as planned?"

"Ah, yes, that would be most appreciated, Fernand," Berkut said, standing up. His eyes were sharp, though. "You seemed surprised by our guest, Fernand."

"Forgive me. I was not told you had a guest, Lord Berkut, nor would I have guessed she would be the healer who treated my injuries recently." He said the words easily, but I was startled. While it was true, I wondered why he wouldn't reveal that I was part of… "I can escort her out as well. With a battle nearing, it would be best to make sure she was away."

"That is true, but I'll see her out myself." Berkut took Rinea's hand and helped her out of her chair before he kissed it. Rinea blushed, but smiled prettily. "I will be back soon, my dear."

"I will be waiting, my lord," Rinea replied. She then rushed over to me and gave me just enough time to stand before hugging me. "I am so glad to see you. Please, stay safe?"

"I will if you do, Rinea," I replied, hugging her back. She still felt so small to me… "Give Mother and Elisabeth my love, will you?"

"I will."

The four of us walked together for a short while, before Berkut led me quickly and easily through the halls and to a side entrance away from the potential battlefield. That ease told me he had been in the castle for quite some time, but I knew better than to ask. In fact, I just kept silent, far more worried about what Fernand's presence here meant.

"You should be safe from here," Berkut murmured, stopping near the walls. It was impossible to see any soldiers from here, which meant _they_ couldn't see _us_. "Ah, but here." He took a necklace off, one with a heavy red pendant with the Rigellian crest engraved in gold on the front. "If you find yourself in danger, this will ensure you will find help. It was my father's, and it's one of a kind."

"Surely, this is too precious to give away," I replied, startled. But when I tried to give it back, he simply shook his head. "I…"

"My father died when I was young, but I know he would scold me for holding onto it when it can keep you safer instead. You're Rinea's sister, after all. I have a duty to keep you as safe as I am able." A strange bit of hesitance crept into his eyes then, making him seem younger than I first expected. Though, based on my vague memories, he was around the same age as Alm. "I also promise that Rinea will be happy, and… ah…"

"...You have nothing to prove to me." Deciding it was better to give up, I slipped the necklace on and tucked the pendant under my collar. "I already know you will, because of her smile. Her smile is all I need to see to know you are worthy of her." I reached up and patted his head. He blinked slowly at me, like I was speaking gibberish. "Thank you for making her happy, Berkut. Even if we have been apart for a long time, she is still my precious little sister and I'm glad to see her smiling."

Berkut still seemed a bit startled, and quickly bowed and left. I wondered just what I might have said that would be so confusing to him before pushing the thought to the side and walking away. Though I first made sure to head away from the camp, once I was sure I was out of sight, I sprinted towards it, knowing that I had to make it back as quickly as possible. After all, while I had no idea why Fernand didn't reveal my connection to the Deliverance, I had to assume he didn't show the same sort of favor to anything else. So, I needed to tell them!

Ah, Clive and Clair… I hoped they would be okay...

* * *

Arguing… I hated arguing. But since I was, technically, the cause of it, I couldn't rush out of the tent to escape. Instead, I sat in the corner with my hands over my ears while the War Council argued and debated and tried to not show how much they had been shaken. It never occurred to any of them that Fernand might sell them out, or join the other side, no matter how angry he was at them. That he had… it was definitely a blow to the spirit, especially Clair's and Clive's. I was just glad that I had decided against mentioning Rinea and Berkut. Given what Clair had worried about earlier… I couldn't bear to put more weight on their hearts.

Thankfully, for my sake, the arguing eventually settled down and everyone dispersed afterwards, going this way and that. I chose to catch up to Alm, noticing how pale and drawn he looked. I had to do something to help him. But I wasn't sure what, especially as we stood awkwardly near the tent's entrance.

"So, what did you decide?" I whispered, deciding to just try something. He couldn't be around the soldiers while looking so morose. "You were discussing… um…"

"We decided to keep to the strategy, since the bulk of it was made after Fernand left, but we are making a few rearrangements," Alm sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was very messy, likely because he kept running his hands through, and I reached up to fix it and the ornamental circlet… thing… he wore. "Why would Fernand…?"

"Only he knows the answer to that." I smoothed out his hair and wondered what I should do or say. "You cannot blame yourself for this. At least, you shouldn't completely blame yourself."

"Because I was just the last straw?"

"I would say it is because his hatred is so strong, Alm. His hatred is stronger than his love for those he called friends." His hatred, anger, and pain… I feared I should've warned him about them more than the flames I had Seen. "That is not your fault."

"I suppose…" He frowned suddenly, and his eyes sharpened to focus on me. "Wait, hold on. How did you end up seeing him anyway? Can't believe we didn't ask _that_ sooner."

"I was walking and got too close to the castle." I couldn't tell him that I had seen Rinea and met her fiance. If I told him, I knew he would hold back and hesitate for fear of hurting Berkut, because he was close to someone close to me. That was his kindness. But I also knew it was something that couldn't be afforded. "I'm sorry. I hadn't been paying attention."

"Try to be careful, Serafina." Alm sighed, again, and I couldn't help but wince. "I'm not sure if… well…"

"Wow, and here I thought I'd like it when you were moping or something." A book gently hit Alm on the head, and Kliff stepped into view with a sour expression. "Man, I just can't win, huh?" he groaned. "Whatever. How about Instead of worrying about someone who is in serious need of a brain injury check, you put that energy to something useful?"

"Like what?" Alm asked, raising a brow. At least he didn't look sad anymore. "Enlighten me."

"Well, there was this cat over there and-" Kliff smirked because Alm was off like a shot at the mention of 'cat'. "He's such a sucker for animals."

"Well, he isn't for sheep," I giggled, amused. Alm did have a soft spot for animals, particularly cats, and this wasn't the first time we had used that to distract him. "Thank you, Kliff. I was struggling to figure out how to reassure him."

"I'm sure I can keep him distracted until the battle," Kliff offered with a shrug. He held up his book, which seemed to be a history book of some kind. "I'm already prepped, so all I was going to do was read this book Lukas suggested. Might as well get some amusement out of messing with Alm while I'm at it."

"I should probably return to the infirmary in that case." I glanced around, frowning a bit. "Um… where are Gray and Tobin? I'm assuming Faye is at the infirmary by now."

"No clue on Gray, but Tobin is checking his quivers with Python." Kliff tucked his book under his arm and almost began walking away, but stopped. "Wait, I meant to ask you something. That's why I'm over here."

"Oh? I thought you were just worried about Alm."

"No way. You handle enough worrying for all of us." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, knowing that while it was true, he really had been worried. "Anyway, can you tell me a bit about Berkut? The name came up, but no one elaborated on it."

"It did?" That confused me. Why would…?

"Just briefly. Some tangent I wasn't paying attention to because everyone rambles too much." He shrugged, unbothered as usually, but I was uneasy. "I think something about maybe… nope, can't think of anything logical. Probably why it stood out. But big name in Rigel means you might know something."

"Kliff, it's been years since I've been in Rigel." Still, I did try to think about what bits I did know while also filtering out what I had learned today. "I suppose the main thing to know is that h is the heir apparent of the Rigellian Empire, nephew to Emperor Rudolf."

"The Emperor doesn't have kids?"

"No…" I winced automatically, remembering the mourning that had deadened Rigel in those days. Even now, I could easily recall how heavy it was. "No, she died while giving birth to a stillborn."

"Huh?" Kliff frowned at that, and I didn't blame him, particularly since I had worded it poorly. "I thought… do they not have proper healers there or something?"

"It wasn't necessarily the childbirth that killed her." Though, I imagined it didn't help. "She had been poisoned, and the healers induced birth in an effort to try and save both her and her child." At least, that was what people said when around small children. I had a feeling the truth was more than a little complicated. "I suppose he never remarried."

"Who would poison… no, never mind." Kliff grimaced. "I can think of a few scenarios. More if he had enemies."

"I'm sure he did. I remember there was a bit of controversy around his ascension, and that's from a child's point of view, meaning it had to have been _bad_."

"Controversy?" He raised a brow and snorted. "Other heirs mysteriously die of illness prior?"

"No, it's that Duma Himself declared Rudolf the heir." I remembered hearing about that. Prior to that point, no one had considered Rudolf as a potential inheritor to the throne, as he was an indirect descendent of the Rigel royal line, scion of Lady Calista, younger sister to Emperor Rigel I. But Duma made His choice clear, and so, Rudolf had inherited. "I… think it was around the same time the Duma Faithful grew in power? I'm not too sure on that part."

"Still, it's interesting." Kliff became thoughtful then, and I wondered just what he was scheming. "Well, regardless… uh…" Of course, now both of us had no idea how to continue the conversation, and he scowled while I muffled a laugh. "Maybe make sure Gray isn't doing something stupid?"

"Yes, I think I shall." I patted his head and he waved me off. "I will talk to you later, Kliff."

With that, I left, hesitantly asking some soldiers about Gray's whereabouts. Thanks to that, it wasn't hard to find him, but I saw he was talking with Clair, telling her some sort of story. I wasn't sure what it was, but Clair's grateful smile and Gray's animated movements hinted it was a funny one. I had no doubts that he was hoping it would cheer her up. So, instead of interrupting, I decided to head straight to the infirmary to continue helping Silque and Faye. When I got there, though, I turned to look over the camp, at all the smiling and laughing soldiers of the Deliverance, and I remembered the Vision I'd had about the battle. I closed my eyes and easily pictured the brutal landscape littered with the dead.

How many would live? Was there a way I could save any of them? I didn't know, and it broke my heart.

* * *

I had no idea how long it had been. I only knew it was long enough that I no longer measured time by seconds. Instead, I 'measured' it by the injured and the dead. I 'measured' it by the spurt of blood that oozed out of a soldier's chest with each pulse of their fading heart. I 'measured' it by soldiers who began screaming in pain as their medicines wore off. I 'measured'...

"I can't tell if it's worse in here or worse in the field," Faye sighed, stepping inside. She was coated in blood and grime and, thus, quickly ducked into the back for a quick wash and change of clothes. We made sure to keep ourselves clean to minimize contamination and the like. "Anyway, tag, one of you two are it. Silque? I think it's Silque's turn?"

"It should be," I confirmed, pushing the curtain aside briefly to hand her a change of underwear. They had just finished drying. "But there's a few bad injuries only she can deal with, so I'll head out instead."

"You've already had to cover, though…" Faye dried herself off quickly and accepted the change. While she dressed, I rested my hand on her back and healed up the cuts she had endured due to using magic. "And if she's been dealing a few bad, then you…"

"You will be holding the main part, yes." I smiled tiredly and shrugged. It wasn't as if there was anything else we could do. "When this is over, we're forcing some to learn more than basic first aid."

"Definitely." Faye finished dressing and hugged me. She felt cold and a bit clammy, but I knew I felt the same. "Do a short stint if you need to, okay? Outside is the worst place to faint."

"I will." With that, I left because I knew we had to keep moving. If I stopped moving, I would collapse, and not just from exhaustion. Everything from my joints to my heart just _ached_ and it took everything I had not to dissolve into tears.

So, I kept moving. I moved from soldier to soldier, weaving through the vile and chaotic battlefield. People would cling to my skirt with their dying breaths, begging for help, and I would try to give it. Others screamed and sobbed, rocking back and forth as they cradled the corpses of their fallen friends, and did not even acknowledge me as I healed them. Still others would stagger towards me, carrying their wounded friends on their backs before collapsing at my feet because all strength (or life) had fled. The worst part was how it all blended together in a blurred mess of browns and reds. It was like they weren't people anymore, but just… numbers in my head. 'X' number were saved. 'Y' number were sent to the infirmary. 'Z' number died. I hated it.

"Ah, so you all switched again." At some point, someone rested their bloodied gauntlet on my shoulder. The red metal underneath the blood told me it was Lukas. "Can you follow me?" he asked. I just nodded and finished healing the soldier in front of me before standing. My feet slipped in the mud, but Lukas steadied me. "This way."

He led me through the battlefield easily, as if we were walking flower and statue lined halls instead of a battlefield filled with corpses and discarded weapons and armor. A few tried to attack us, but Lukas blocked their attacks with ease and helped me around some of the more difficult terrain. Eventually, he led me to a group of very young, _very_ wounded soldiers who Forsyth was protecting. I knelt down and did my best to heal them, but I could tell a couple wouldn't make it. Another two might, if they got to the infirmary in time. But I didn't say any of that, instead telling them that they were very brave before sending them all to the infirmary, with Forsyth as their escort. Silque and Faye could make the final calls; I could be wrong, after all.

"I imagine the infirmary must be full," Lukas whispered, offering his hand to help me up. He then steadied me, this time because my legs just didn't want to support me. "This stalemate is dragging on too long."

"Stalemate?" I repeated, exhaustion making my voice dull. This was bad… if I fainted, then Silque and Faye would have to deal with the wounded on their own. "So, neither side is gaining anything?"

"Except a rapidly climbing body count, yes."

"I see…" Having an idea of what he hoped I would do, I ducked my head and 'called' to my Sight, to See the future ever-so-briefly. It was difficult to make sense of the chaos of the battle, but I was able to focus before long. "They are going to fall back on the right… our right… to try and lure the soldiers into arrows." I looked up at him and saw Lukas had moved to shield me from the soldiers nearby. "It will happen soon."

"We're heading to Alm."

I wasn't exactly sure why Lukas took me with him to meet up with Alm. It wasn't as if I was needed as the two rapidly discussed tactics over my head, and I _definitely_ wasn't needed when Clive joined them. Still, I knew it wasn't safe for me to just _leave_ , so I tended to the soldiers nearby, barely paying attention as orders were shouted and formations were changed.

I certainly noticed when our forces broke through, though. I nearly got trampled. I only managed not to because I happened to head for a wounded Clair.

"Serafina, you look dreadfully pale," Clair observed, frowning worriedly as I tended to her injuries. She had sustained some relatively minor injuries thanks to fighting (and killing) the Arcanist, but since it was Duma Faithful, I wanted to check them over personally. "Are you well?"

"It's nothing a good bath and sleep can't fix," I reassured, making sure to smile. I wasn't sure how else to answer. Honestly, I didn't think any of us were 'well', except relative to certain others, like the corpses. "But you are as good as I can manage for now."

"Thank you." Clair gave me a little hug before swinging back up on her pegasus. "Now, to force these cads to their knees!"

"Give them a sound thrashing!" I had no idea why I blurted that out. It sounded ridiculous, but it sort of matched how she talked and it made her laugh, so I supposed it was fine.

I watched her fly off, entranced by how white her pegasus's wings were despite the muck and grime. So distracted was I by it that it wasn't until I heard a loud _clang_ right behind me that I realize I had been in any sort of danger. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Alm (who had not been near from my understanding) had deflected a knight's lance. The worst thing, though, was that we knew this knight. We knew him far, far too well.

"I recognize you… those bumpkin brats from Ram!" the knight snapped, glaring at us. Slayde, I believe Lukas had dubbed him. "Well, happy day! You whelps deprived me of a prize I sorely needed, so I shall now deprive you of your lives!" The words were definitely a threat, but any attempt at intimidation quickly turned to ash as fire magic enveloped him.

"Why are you two looking surprised? Kliff told us what he was going to do." Gray walked up then, grinning like he wasn't covered in multiple cuts. I immediately went over to heal him up, putting a little more effort in it than normal. "Tobin is lining up a shot, so while I know you want to fight him, you think you can leave him to us?" Gray asked Alm, eyes serious despite the grin. "I think Clive has Desaix, or his double, on the ropes and leaders need to at least witness that!"

"...And you'll make sure Tobin and Kliff don't go too far due to guilt complexes," Alm whispered, smiling knowingly. Gray just shrugged, still grinning. "All right. Be careful. I leave him to you."

Without hesitating, Alm headed deeper into the castle grounds. I lingered a bit, worried, but since I knew I would only be a liability, I ran to catch up with Alm, healing soldiers along the way. So, by the time I did catch up, it was just in time to see'Desaix' or, rather, his double surrender to Alm, and even presenting the dracoshield as a gift of sincerity. Knowing that battles typically ended soon after the leader died or surrendered, I breathed a sigh of relief and let myself relax...

Then, in the space before one breath and the next, I had a Vision. It was quicker than normal for an unbidden Vision, and this time… this time, it wasn't edged in gold. It was edged in silver and it also just… _felt_ different, like instead of it being my power resonating, it was something _using_ my power as a channel. It was almost enough to scare me, save for what the Vision showed. It showed Alm…!

As soon as the Vision let me go, despite the horribly pain I was in, I rushed over to him, just as Desaix's double pulled out a knife from his boot. Clive, nearby, yelled out a warning and Alm whirled, but not in time to get out of the way of the knife heading for his unarmored abdomen. No one could react fast enough to protect Alm, save me. I could. Because I had Seen this exact scene, _I_ could move fast enough to help him for once. I could move fast enough… to get in the way.

"Serafina!" Alm screamed my name as the knife sunk deep into my belly and ripped across. There was blood everywhere and black threaded through my vision. "Serafina!" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stand. I would've collapsed outright if Alm hadn't caught me. "Serafina, please, say something!" He cradled me against him, and distantly, I thought I saw the double go up in flames. "Serafina! Serafina!"

I managed to smile up at Alm before I passed out. I hoped it reassured him.

* * *

I woke up slowly, one sense at a time. The scent of fresh flowers and the softness of whatever I was laying on hinted to where I was before I even opened my eyes to confirm it. I was in a very nice room, too nice to be anything but the palace. There were lace curtains fluttering in the breeze by an open window. The bed I was in had silk sheets, feather filled pillows, and soft, warm blankets. There were watercolors of flowers hanging on the walls, along with at least two vanities and four mirrors. Mirrors were expensive.

"You're awake!" Faye leaned into my view, smiling happy even as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh, Mother Mila, thank you…" she breathed, wiping her eyes. I slowly pushed myself up, wincing at the sharp pain and dull ache in my abdomen. "You've been out for a day. Silque said that she was sure it was just a combination of exhaustion and pain, but…"

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, not sure what else to say. I knew I would do it again, but I didn't like that I had made her cry. "I just… I got a Vision right before…" I hoped Alm was okay… "The double?"

"Kliff burned him alive, good riddance." Faye sniffed and rubbed roughly at her eyes again, leaning back against the chair she was sitting in. Based on the quality of the wood and the plush cushions, I guessed it was to one of the vanities. "He might be grouchier than usual, though. He hates that he was too slow."

"Slayde?"

"Ran." Unease flitted across her face. "He played dead and then took advantage of the confusion to escape." I wondered why no one bothered to make sure he had truly died, before realizing that since Gray, Tobin, and Kliff had been the ones fighting him, they must've gotten distracted. "No doubt he'll cause trouble later. But, for now, the castle is ours. Desaix himself ran during the battle to some fort in the east. We'll head there once we've recovered. And once the celebrations stop." She pointed to the window and now, I could hear faint refrains punctuated with laughter. "I swear they've been partying nonstop since we got the bodies cleared." She then put on her 'best' smile for me, the smile she wore when she was doing her best to be cheerful. Slayde's escape bothered her a lot. "Well, since you're awake, it's time to get up, up, up!"

With that almost convincing cheer, Faye helped me get dressed and then left to let the others know that I was awake. Though I knew I should have waited in the room, I decided I wanted to inform some people myself. So, I left the room and walked slowly through the hall, keeping a hand on the wall to help keep me steady. But the first person I found wasn't Alm or Gray or Tobin or Kliff or… anyone in the Deliverance. It was someone I didn't expect to see.

"Grandfather?" I called, startled. Since he had already been walking my way, he just smiled and quickened his steps. "Grandfather, what are you…?"

"Faye let me know you were awake," he explained, catching me in a hug. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. "Gray and the others told me that you took a bad injury?"

"I did, but I'm well, Grandfather." I looked up at him and smiled to reassure him. "What are you doing here, though?"

"I was on my way back to Ram and noticed the commotion here in the capital." He stroked my hair, no doubt seeing the tiredness and worry that still lingered, and all the tension in me just faded away. "I'm quite proud of all of you, you know? You made some difficult decisions and you're sticking to them. Though, I fear what is to come."

"There will be more battles."

"And they will be harder, particularly when Rigel gets involved. You know as well as me that Rigel lives and breathes war." Yes, they did, because Duma was the embodiment of war. "But that is a talk for another time. Where are you-?"

"Ah, Serafina!" Clive stepped out of a nearby room, possibly his own since mine was so near. He immediately looked apologetic and bowed to Grandfather and me. "Ah, I didn't realize she was with anyone," he explained with a sheepish smile. "My apologies for interrupting."

"No, it's fine, Clive," I reassured, smiling back. Though, truthfully, I was worried about his injuries. I would have to check him over later. "Grandfather and I should apologize for disturbing you."

"I was simply going through all the lists of new recruits we have and, believe me, I was in dire need of a break." His smile softened, and I was curious if he had misread something humorous. Grandfather often did that when tired. "Ah, before I forget, Clair is out on patrol at the moment, but when she returns, be prepared to be fussed over. She was quite worried."

"I have a feeling many will be fussing."

"Very true." Clive's gaze turned to Grandfather and I tensed, wondering what he was going to say. "Sir Mycen, your presence is most unexpected."

"And most unneeded, as I well knew," Grandfather replied, good humor threading through the words. His eyes, though, were serious. "I was passing by and thought I would check on my grandchildren and their friends. An old man's worry."

"Of course…" Clive's eyes were still sharp, and I gripped Grandfather's arm worriedly. "Might I ask you something?"

"You may, but I can't promise an answer."

"It's simply a want for… clarification, I suppose." Clive's posture stiffened until he was as rigid as a statue. "I overheard the servants saying that you have no family, but Alm is your grandson, yes?" 'No family'? Why that was absolutely…! "I am a bit… well…"

"I am proud to say that I have four grandchildren." Grandfather's words were even, too even to be anything but serious and angry. His expressionless face added to the impression. "You have met two of them: Alm and Serafina. I am sure Serafina has been quite open in how she and I are not related by blood, but she is my granddaughter nonetheless." That he was. He always would be. "I have taught Alm everything he knows. I have raised him since he was a baby smaller than my arm. I have watched him grow into the young man you have seen, the young man you entrusted your soldiers to. The young man who led you all to victory."

"I…" Clive shifted uncomfortably, even taking half a back. "Well, yes, that's…"

"Nothing is different. Alm is the exact same person." Grandfather leaned down slightly to look Clive in the eye, and I had never seen anyone seem so small before. "If your faith in him is shaken just because of the possibility that he and I are not related by blood, then I believe that is a problem on your end. Not his or mine." Grandfather straightened, and gently began leading me down the hall. Clive, for his part, just stayed where he was. "Seems it was a bit of accidental wisdom, stepping down. Still, you should use this as an opportunity to rethink your values, boy."

We walked in silence until I knew Clive was out of sight, and then I poked his side. "That was a tad mean, Grandfather," I scolded, frowning up at him. "Actually, it was probably more than 'a tad'."

"When someone has been treated too softly, sometimes you must deliver the next lessons harshly for them to actually sink in," Grandfather justified easily. Still, he did look contrite. "I… might have lost my temper at the implication that I did not have family."

"You have us."

"Precisely." We stopped in the grand hall of the castle. "Now, I think I need to have a talk with Alm. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'm just reassuring people that I still live." I had no doubt Grandfather was going to give Alm some advice, and maybe challenge his resolve. That was a conversation best suited to just the two of them. "We must have tea together afterwards, though."

"That sounds like a plan." He ruffled my hair and then went to a servant to ask them where Alm was.

As he and the servant walked down the hall, I stood near the wall, debating on where to go. After a moment, however, I noticed there was a commotion outside in the courtyard and, figuring that it would be the most likely spot for me to find people, I headed for there and discovered the cause of the commotion was a dancer performing in the square. I couldn't see much, thanks to the size of the crowd, but the crowd's enthusiasm hinted the dancer was quite good. The cheers were enough to make the trees tremble!

When her show concluded, the dancer took a bow and then skipped through the crowd, easily weaving her way past everyone despite attempts to catch her attention. She wore a sleeveless, midriff baring shirt that was red with gold embroidery and she wore a matching skirt that had slits up the side for easy movement. She wore no shoes, but anklets instead, ones with charms that chimed with her every step. The sound harmonized with the chimes from her bracelets. What made her bracelets unusual, though, was that there was a scarf attached to them, one that matched her clothes, and it fluttered in the wind as she picked her way towards me. I had no idea why she would…?

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see you!" the dancer laughed, flashing a brilliant smile at me. Only then did I realize I knew her face. I knew her face, just as I knew the brown-gold eyes and the long gold-red hair tied back in a ponytail. "So, what did that dummy Alm drag you into this time?"

* * *

 _Clair_

 _Class: Pegasus Knight_

 _Age: 18_

 _The younger sister of Clive, who grew up very sheltered and spoilt. However, despite her headstrong nature, she is kind and sociable, eager to learn about anything and everything, and is quick with an apology once she learns she offended someone_

 _A recent knight, so she is not the strongest, not helped by her inability to wear heavier armor to protect herself. However, she can be wickedly fast, and being a flier, she has a unique advantage over most of the other soldiers._

 _Despite her mildly eccentric air, the trials of constant battle weigh heavily on her heart, though she does her best to not let it show for fear of worrying the others. Still, she misses the more carefree days of her youth, and wishes she could return to them, some days._

* * *

Author's notes: And thus, Act One ends! The grove Serafina mentions in her talk with Rinea and Berkut comes from the memory scene involving the two. Maggot therapy is something performed in modern day (though it only really works with specific wounds) and it's been used since antiquity. Mycen only interacts with Alm in Act One, but I figured he'd at least check in on the others. Plus, I liked the idea of him talking to Clive. Slayde recognizing the Ram kids is revealed if you have Alm fight him. Also, fun fact, if Faye isn't reclassed as a pegasus knight, Clair is your only flier on Alm's route. (Also, also… can you tell that I've been reading through the Tellius games' scripts? xD)

Next Chapter - Act 2 begins


	10. Chapter 9) Pilgrimage

Chapter 9) Pilgrimage

 _Corona; Celica_

* * *

 _No one knows where Duma and Mila came from. The sibling gods who governed Valentia… they just appeared one day according to legend. The legends, of course, make it out to be 'appeared in the most desperate time of need', but everyone knows that's nothing but candy-sweet propaganda, and just as sickening. Perhaps they just wanted to be worshiped. That's all they want nowadays. Be worshiped until the earth rots out from beneath us all, sending us tumbling into the abyss. And, not the fun sort of 'tumbling' either._

 _Still, no one wants to accept that. Why would they? Fate is inevitable, a rigid path that brings you to whatever it chooses, no matter how much you try to fight. Mila and Duma are fated to destroy Valentia, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. In fact, people delude themselves into believing that everything will be 'saved' if they can just 'reach the gods'. Ask them what can be done to 'atone' and bring back the blessings. The answer is, of course, nothing. You can't fight fate, and even if you change things in the short-term… the distant future was set in stone and no being living or dead had the strength to shatter that stone._

 _But since everything is doomed thanks to the gods, we might as well use the time to have some fun and enjoy the last of the show before it crashes and burns. And even gods deserve one last dance before the curtain falls._

 _So, what kind will it be?_

* * *

Sharp, burning pain. The feeling that all my joints had been replaced with broken glass. For most, those feelings wouldn't be 'normal'. But for me, they were. At least, after a Vision. Waking up to those feelings was also normal, after a Vision. My teeth and jaw creaked as I fought to keep silent, not wanting even a stray whimper to escape. Celica and I shared a room, and she could be a deceptively light sleeper. I didn't want to wake her, especially since there wasn't anything to be done.

When the pain ebbed enough for coherent thoughts, I pushed myself up slowly, checking for any sign of blood. There never was, unless I happened to start my period in the middle of the night and boy, that was always fun. But no blood tonight. Just another Vision while I dreamed. Not a new one, though. It was one I'd had many times over the past… guess it was seven years now? Seven years since we left Ram, and it never changed. Alm and Celica killing each other… not even a smidge different.

Of course, that was to be expected. Visions from that far off? Just fate coming to hit you over the head. Pointless to fight. Pointless to even worry about it. I was more worried about how puffy my eyes might be in the morning. Puffy eyes were bad. They made the audience think of a lack of sleep or, worse, tears. Dancers couldn't remind people of that, especially in these sorts of times. And there were some refugees that I was supposed to perform for...

Celica bolted upright on the bed on the other side of the room. After breathing heavily for a moment, she rested her face in her hands, the moonlight streaming through the window to make her appear ghostly. It occured to me, distantly, that I had Seen something like this before. I couldn't remember where, exactly, but I had. Not that it mattered. Not really.

"Nightmare again, love?" I asked softly, careful to not startle her. I slipped out of my bed and crawled into hers to hug her and rub her back. She immediately curled into me, tucking her head under my chin. "Yikes, bad one, then?"

"No, it was worse," Celica mumbled. Her voice shook so much that it took me a moment to decipher the words. "I dreamed of Alm." I bit back the easy bit of teasing. Now wasn't the time for that. Yet. "He was fighting against someone. So angry and fighting, and reckless… and the other person was… he thrust his lance at Alm and…"

"I take it Alm wasn't the little cutie we left behind in Ram."

"No, older. Our age. Wearing armor, which I doubt I would ever dream normally…" She clutched my nightgown. "Is Foresight like that all the time?"

"Pretty much. Though with more pain and blood and creaky joints." I smiled, ignoring my own pain. I was used to it, and reassuring Celica was _way_ more important. Even if I wondered _why_ she'd have a vision of all things. "So, Alm is apparently still a dummy. Who'd have thought?"

"I'm so pleased to hear you remain calm."

"Well, did you actually see him get stabbed?" I ran my fingers through her hair, waiting for her to try and remember. After a bit, she shook her head. "Foresight is a useless thing because it only shows you part. You don't See the lead up, or what happens after. For all we know, the guy gets struck by lightning before his strike connects."

"Lightning?" She frowned at me, but it wasn't her 'scared' frown. It was her 'you have got to be kidding me' frown. Much better. "Why lightning?"

"What else conveys 'divine fury' like a good lightning smiting?" I grinned and she relented enough to chuckle. "Foresight is useless because of things like that. Sure, what you see is what you get, but how you got there and what happens after? Might as well ask Genny to stop being adorable. You're just as likely to guess correctly."

"Yes, I suppose so…" Still, Celica clung, so when she laid down again, I settled down next to her, still stroking her hair. "Sorry. I know I'm too old to be so clingy…"

"You think I'm going to pass up the chance to cuddle with a cute girl?"

"Corona!" Celica laughed, though she tried to muffle it. "You're incorrigible sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" I grinned and she had to desperately muffle more laughter and giggles. "I better work harder then."

"If you flirt with Mae again, I might just die from laughter." Well, I'd only flirted because Mae was being stubborn about her feelings for Boey. Best way to tease that confession out of her. Celica _had_ nearly fallen over from laughing so hard, though. "How do you do that?"

"Flirt with Mae?"

"No, just… make everything feel better so quickly." She smiled at me, still giggling. "You've been able to do that since we were little. Even back in Ram."

"Someone has to look on the bright side." When the world was hell, might as well enjoy the warmth of the flames. "Anyway, we'd better get to sleep. If we oversleep, you _know_ Mae and Genny are going to jump on the beds to wake us up."

"True, true."

Despite my words, I stayed up long after Celica managed to nod off again. As the hours crawled by, I stroked her hair with one hand, held her hand with the other, and studied her face. Studied it, and compared it to the Vision I had seen for so long. The Celica there… looked to be the same age as the one sleeping next to me. With her own 'Vision' of a battle… a battle that Alm would be involved in… and those rumors of war the refugees brought with them… the time was fast approaching, then. The time when Alm and Celica would kill each other…

"I will stay with you until the end," I whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear me. She was too far in dreamland to notice anything in the world of the waking. "All the way until the end, to make sure you have as many laughs and smiles as possible."

I first had this Vision many years ago. It hadn't changed one smidge in all the time since. There was no point in trying or hoping. All I could do… was help her enjoy what little life she had left...

* * *

I hated the bells of the priory. I think one of them cracked at some point, resulting in the sound changing. And making each 'clang' and 'clung' a harsh discordance that grated the ears. Like how a dulled vegetable peeler made a mockery of vegetables. In the main room where Mae, Genny, and I waited for Celica in silence, the sound was even louder. Not that Mae or Genny ever seemed to mind. Me? If I were waiting for anyone else, I would've escaped outside long ago. It was nice when Boey finished his morning chores in the kitchn and joined us. Misery loved company, and Boey hated the bells as much as I did.

"Ugh, why are they clanging that infernal bell?" Boey groaned, rubbing his temple. The bell's ringing always gave him headaches. "Genny, sorry, but my head is…" Genny ran over before Boey finished speaking and reached up to touch his cheek. A little bit of blood blossomed and dripped from her palm, almost hidden by the glow of her healing magic. "Thanks…"

"Genny, you're such a sweetheart," Mae praised, beaming at her. Genny giggled and blushed, embarrassed but pleased with praise like a baby lamb, and quickly ducked behind me to hide when her embarrassment won out. "Anyway, Boey, Nomah says they're ringing it because the king of Zofia died."

"The king?" Boey blinked a couple of times, residual headache no doubt making it hard for him to think clearly. "But isn't that… wasn't he Celica's…?"

"Yeah." Mae's smile faded for a grim look. "News came this morning. Along with the fact that supposedly, Desaix was the one who killed him."

"...Where's Celica?"

"She's talking with Nomah about leaving for Mila's temple," Genny answered, poking her head out from behind me. She looked towards the door in the back, where the Mila Statue Room was. And where Nomah was trying to convince Celica to not leave. "I hope she's doing okay…"

"So, she's serious about leaving, huh?" Boey asked, crossing his arms. Both he and Mae glanced at each other, no doubt well aware of what that meant. After all, the whole reason why those two trained in magic was to protect and aid Celica. "It'll be dangerous. Terrors, war with Rigel, and starvation all around…"

"Not to mention the obvious…" Which none of us would say aloud, even if everyone who worked in the priory knew already. With the king's death, Celica was the only known survivor of the Zofian royal family. Bit of a surprise when Grandpapa first told me that. Now? I just thought it was one more reason why Celica would die. "Poor Celica…" The doors in the back groaned open, signalling the end of the conversation. "Oh, Celica!" And Celica walked out, grim-faced and serious.

I felt my heart stop when I saw the clothes she wore, since I'd left before her this morning to perform for the refugees. But those clothes… they were crisper, newer, but there was no doubt in my mind that they were similar to what she wore in the Vision. Yes, we really were at that time, then. Damn it… I wanted more time with her. But, I knew all the wishes in the world meant nothing before fate. I'd have to be content with the time I did get with her. And hope, at least, that she didn't realize who had killed her, or who she had killed, in her final moments.

"Celica, you're leaving, right?" Mae asked, focused entirely on Celica. Both she and Boey had bolted for Celica's side, leaving Genny and me to hang back. "You have to wait for me to pack, because I'm going with you, and I won't hear any refusals!"

"But I want to leave by today, not in three weeks from now," Celica protested with a frown. But then she smiled, showing she was teasing, and the rest of us laughed at Mae's expense. Even Mae, once she finished pretending to be offended. "I do welcome the help and company, though. I know this will not be an easy journey."

"Nope, which is why I'm coming too," Boey declared, frowning. No doubt trying to calculate what all we'd need. "I'm not letting you two go off on your own. " 'Two', he says. As if there was a question I was leaving as well.

" _Letting_ us?" Mae repeated, raising a brow. She soon scowled, and I rolled my eyes and shared a smile with Genny. We both knew what was about to happen. "You say that like you think you can keep us safe!" Mae and Boey's infamous 'like an old married couple' arguments.

"I do! And I can!" Boey scoffed. "I'll at least be more help than you!"

"Uh, rude? And _wrong_." She puffed out her chest proudly. "I can conjure lightning, Boey. Big. Hurty. Lightning." She leaned forward then, smirking. "What can you do? Fire? Maybe I'll call you if I want to roast some marshmallows."

"Oh, I don't know, I can think of one way he can be more helpful without even trying," I interjected, smiling sweetly. Celica tried to catch my eye, but I considered it a very important job as a friend to make sure no one's egos got too big. "And that's keeping us from dying of food poisoning." Mae _sucked_ at cooking.

"Ouch, Corona…" Mae whined, deflating at once. She sulked when the rest laughed at her expense. Again. "At least poke fun at Boey too!"

"I'm sure I'll find an opening before long." I grinned when Boey sputtered a wordless protest. "I always do."

"Meanie."

"Of course, gorgeous~!"

"Um… I… I'm coming along too," Genny stammered, sharply turning the conversation back to serious matters. All of us immediately began protesting. After all, she was the baby lamb of the group. But she was also the most stubborn of us. "I won't hear protests! I'm a much better healer than all of us. Including you, Celica." ...Well, she had a point there. And I knew from experience that she'd just follow us. Not my preferred thing, but since Silque left on her own journey…

"Well, I guess you would be lonely all by yourself," I reluctantly agreed, pulling her into a hug. She beamed up at me, thankful that I agreed so quickly. I just didn't want to waste time and energy arguing. No point in fighting a fight you wouldn't win. "Celica, I'm already packed, so we just need to wait on these three. Unless you want to double-check things."

"Yay! You're coming too!"

"Well, of course I am. Was that in any doubt?"

"Not really, but I do have a question," Mae began, back to her chipper self. She then pointed at my bare feet, frowning. "Corona, where are your shoes?"

"Must I wear them?" I sighed, groaning. I rarely did. For one thing, they muffled the bells on my anklets when I danced, making them discordant. Particularly when paired with the bells on my bracelets. For another, they were always just itchy and sweaty. Always rubbed weird on my callosus and injuries to worsen them.

"Uh, yes?" Mae stared at me, dumbfounded. "What if you step in zombie poo!?"

"Mae, you act like that's the worst thing I could step in." Back at Fear Mountain, I remembered having to step in someone's guts while escaping. I still remembered how it had squished and rolled under my bare foot. "So-"

"Corona, do I have to force you into shoes again?" Celica asked with a little sigh. Still, she smiled because this was just an old thing with us. "You know that I will."

"Well, there is a bit of time, since we need to pack," Boey pointed out, probably to keep me from teasing further. Or going into detail about things I've stepped in over the years. "I'm sure someone can convince her before we leave. Maybe."

"I'd better make sure she packed shoes while checking my own things."

That was the 'signal' that told the others to rush back to their rooms and quickly pack (or check things). I decided that since Celica would check for me whether I wanted her to or not, I would go to the kitchens and make sure we had provisions. _Then_ I would go to my room, to make sure I'd packed the money I'd been saving from my dancing.

"Corona?" However, before I could leap into my plan, Nomah stepped out of the back room, almost as if he was waiting for the rest to clear out. "You are leaving with Celica?" he 'asked'. It was phrased as a question, but we both knew the answer already. "Are you certain?"

"Of course," I answered, without hesitation. I debated smiling, but decided a serious look would better emphasize the statement. "And no, I won't change my mind."

"It is dangerous for you as well, however." Nomah winced a little, shame crossing his expression. "I do not know what those of the Temple think of Foresight, but it is best…" Best to assume they'd kill me if they learn. Nomah _hated_ that those of his faith thought such things, but hating things didn't change them.

"Meh, if I burn, I burn. Life's too short to worry. There's a thousand things that can kill me without anyone knowing a thing about that curse." Besides, Celica was leaving. And I would not leave her. "So, if I do die, thanks for taking care of me, Nomah. Even with me cursing Mila every other sentence."

"Little sun, I do wish you wouldn't joke so much about your own death." Who was joking? I wasn't. If I was caught, I'd burn. A long, drawn out and painful death while people cheered. Or I'd be beaten to death. Or any other manner of torturous deaths, especially since everyone was convinced Mila could solve things. "Please, be careful."

"I'll do my best." There wasn't anything really 'careful' about all this. Still, I'd try for him. So, I smiled. Because what else could you do when rushing towards death? "We all will."

* * *

For once, it actually didn't take everyone long to pack. Took longer for me to stop playing around and let Celica put my shoes on for me, actually. That said, it was definitively after lunch before we actually managed to leave. We actually ate on the way out, to try and salvage _some_ time. Last thing we wanted was travel at night, or have to camp anywhere near the graveyard. For multiple reasons.

"Milady…" Boey began slowly once we reached the outer edges of the graveyard. The trembling in his voice reminded me that he always had the _best_ reactions to ghost stories. Very animated and all. "Why are we walking through the graveyard?"

"It's the only path nowadays," Celica reminded. She knelt down to tug some weeds from one of the graves nearby. None of us mentioned how it was 'through' the graveyard and not just 'by' the graveyard like it had been when Celica and I had first arrived. The drought and starvation also led to many illnesses… and many dead. "All the others are too unstable."

"But there's been talks of Terrors, milady." Boey grimaced, his complexion becoming distinctly grey. "I'll face down any thief or rogue any day, but Terrors are…"

"Oh, Boey, are you seriously still scared of spooks at your age?" Mae sighed, shaking her head. I frowned at her over that since… "Seriously?"

"Reminder, Mae, that you're afraid of any water that's more than ankle deep because you suck at swimming," I pointed out. Mae instantly deflated. "Much as I find your arguments amusing, lets keep away from teasing about things like that, shall we?"

"Fine, I get it. That was a little too low of a blow."

"Precisely. You'll get Genny to make frowny faces if you go for things like that." I grinned at Genny, who stuck near me since I'd been the first (and technically only) to agree to her coming along, and she grinned back. She was aware enough of her adorableness to utilize it as a weapon against the rest of us if she thought it needed. "So…" Of course, that was when I noticed that Celica was laughing. Softly, but definitely laughing.

"Milady, not you too!" Boey groaned, noticing Celica's reaction a split-second after me. Mae grinned, though, smug now. "Please, have mercy! A man can't help what gives him fright!"

"Hee… I'm sorry…" Celica murmured, muffling her laughter as best as she could. Despite the mirth, there was something distinctly sad to her eyes. "I was just remembering Conrad."

"He was one of your brothers, right? The one whose mother was Rigelian?" And, if _I_ remembered right, he was the one sibling Celica was actually close to before everyone burned.

"Yes. He was scared of ghosts much like you. Perhaps he sensed he would become one far too soon…" Now, Celica was just sad. "If he'd lived, I wonder if he would've been like you…"

Of course, as soon as Celica was 'just sad', Mae jumped on Boey about it being 'his fault'. With Boey, of course, protesting. And, of course (again), the two dissolved into their bickering. While the rest of us tried to pretend we didn't notice the flirting. Despite how _painfully obvious_ it was.

"Corona?" Genny tugged my sleeve to get my attention, and I bent down so that she could whisper in my ear. "You think we'll be able to do something to make them resolve that romantic tension of theirs?" she asked with a sly smile. I choked on a laugh, desperately keeping my snickers to a minimum. "I know it'll take a miracle and a half to force Mae into admitting anything, but we _are_ on the way to the Temple."

"If nothing else, we can have fun pushing them into awkward situations," I pointed out with a smirk. She giggled, blushing at the thought. "Maybe we should see if locking them in a closest works as well in real life as it does in books?"

"Oh, that would be funny!"

"...You two are plotting something," Celica noted, joining us. She'd carefully walked around the arguing not-couple to frown at Genny and me. "What are you…?" Her eyes went wide suddenly and her hand shot out, a fire spell sparking and flying right over my shoulder. It took a couple of blinks to realize the reason why; a Terror had snuck up on us. "Mae! Boey!"

Both Mae and Boey shot fireballs simultaneously, a good thing since more Terrors were creeping closer. The flames, however, scattered them enough for us to get a path and all five of us bolted down the main path as fast as we possible could. Not that it helped much when Terrors were literally digging themselves out of graves to reach for us. Noticing Genny flagging, I performed a little hop-skip dance to invoke my Gift and grant energy to the others, even though that meant they'd leave me behind. Not through any real fault of theirs, of course. Just when we were running for our lives, and they got a surge of energy, they'd automatically keep on going. Whereas I would lag behind because I had less energy (and dancing wasn't as fast as running).

When I was separated from the others, I noticed a key thing that meant more trouble than I probably wanted. The Terrors… they were focusing on _me_. Lonesome little me. Damn.

I leapfrogged over the first, and cast thunder on the second. The third, I had to dodge with a twirl because I'd otherwise risk spraining something with the residual momentum. Fourth one was when the others noticed I was in a spot of trouble, and Mae electrified that one. Fifth and sixth went down to Celica and Boey's flames. By the seventh, I escaped with another jump and rejoined the others. And, wisely, we chose to keep on running. Running, running, running… all the way to the other side of the graveyard. And we _kept_ running until it was out of sight. Only then did we stop to catch our breath and for Genny to heal.

"Well, that was a bit more exercise than I was hoping for," I commented breathlessly, walking over to a nearby tree to use as a balance to stretch out my legs. Carefully, of course. I didn't want to hurt myself and make myself useless, but if I didn't stretch, I'd cramp up badly later tonight. "Everyone okay?"

"Looks like it," Boey groaned, rubbing his hands as he joined me off to the side. Though Genny had already healed up the cuts from his spells, the ache would linger a while longer. That was just how magic was. "They sure did like going after you, though. Wonder why. Sure, you were 'slower', but even some of the ones closer to us were..."

"Hmm… yes, I do wonder." I pointed to my eye and, after a moment, Boey winced, but nodded. Terrors were known to congregate around where a god's power pooled. Foresight was often cited as part of Mila's power. In retrospect, it made almost too much sense. "Did Celica notice?"

"I don't think she'll put it together. Just that you had danced us some energy and the Terrors grouped for the slower one. She prioritized watching the front, so I don't believe she saw what was happening on our flanks." Boey glanced over to where Celica and Mae were chatting with Genny, the three doing their best to keep each other's spirits up. Not like we planned on running for our lives so quickly into the trip, after all. "Keep it quiet?"

"For now, yes." Celica had enough on her mind, after all. "I can pull it out as a trump if Mae tries to tease you about being afraid of Terrors again."

"Ugh… what's wrong with hating Terrors? 'Fear' is literally their _name_!" He reached over and fixed my ponytail for me. "...Will you be okay? With the Foresight?"

"We'll see! Might have to run really fast again." But I couldn't worry about it. Whatever happened, happened. And if fate wanted me to burn, then I'd burn. There was no saving me from that. One way or another, Foresight would kill me. I had no doubts about that. "Let's see about moving down the road a little longer before setting up camp. We're still a little too close to the graveyard for my liking."

"Do you think they'll follow?"

"I hope not. But Mila's power does linger more here than it does in town. I think." That was the only protection the town really _had_ , though. And with more and more refugees sailing into Novis, that protection would whittle away more and more. "Best not to test the limits of their range, though."

"Agreed."

What a wonderful start to our journey. Even better, it would be another day or so to the port, especially since we left late today. Well, might as well enjoy the camping while we can. By the end of this little pilgrimage, I had no doubts Celica would be dead. And there was an even-odd chance I would be too. I hoped Boey wouldn't be as afraid of corpses as he was of Terrors. He'd probably have to carry them.

* * *

 _Corona_

 _Class: Dancer_

 _Spell List: Dance, Thunder, Sagittae, Freeze, Excalibur, Rewarp_

 _Age: 18_

 _The daughter of a Seer, who was left in the care of Halcyon prior to her mother's death. Later, during a raid by the Duma Faithful, she was captured and thrown into the dungeons fo Duma tower (and later, Fear Mountain). She doesn't blame Halcyon or any of the other sages for not protecting her, as she had Seen the attack coming, and known there was nothing anyone could do._

 _Blessed with the Dancer's Gift, her primary focus in battle is mostly trying to not die and gifting energy to her fellows. Still, at Celica's insistence, she learned a few spells in order to keep herself safe if someone manages to dart in too close._

 _Has had Visions for as long as she can remember, and because of that, she's very skilled at hiding her true feelings behind a smile and a laugh. Even among those who know her, few would guess how cynical and pessimistic she is at heart, and how pointless she finds fighting to be when everything is inevitable._

* * *

Author's notes: And so, Act 2 begins! Corona was the POV char in the prologue, but here she is again. Valentia doesn't really have a 'dancer', save for Faye's ultimate spell (Again), so… uh… I made one?


End file.
